Wrong Place, Right Time
by BloodIsTheLimit
Summary: Marceline has moved to Canada for purposes Simon never explained. As she gets familiar with the new town she makes friends and get comfortable. That is until she hopeless crushes on Princess Bubblegum. M rated for swearing, and some sexual moments, if you catch my drift ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there reader! Just a quick intro, I will hopefully upload at least two chapters a week, although I'm not promising anything. I am Canadian so I apologize in advance for any extra 'u's or the strange school system within the story. But I hope to do my best and improve as the story goes on, so sit back and enjoy! :D **

**-Blood**

A large cheer took over the awkward silence as Marceline started her song. Her band quickly picked up the pace and the music started to fill the bar. Sure it was a small bar, but it was packed. People were still waiting outside to try and get a sneak peak at Marceline and The Scream Queens.

As the crowd roared and Marceline sung, a rush of energy took over her body. Not running out until she had played about 5 more songs. Her band getting tired and restless Marceline finally strolled off the stage right as her last song finished. Fans crowded her immediately as she grinned widely, they grabbed at her, blinded her with photos, and screamed their love at the top of their lungs. And even though it seemed like a bit too much, Marceline loved every bit of it. No more school, no more fights, no more chores nothing. Finally she could live her life as she wanted.

"Marceline we love you please date me!" Girls screamed as she walked along eying her hot fans

"Ladies, ladies please there's enough Marcy to go around!" She eagerly said

"Marceline wake up!" An old man's voice yelled

"Huh?" sitting up abruptly awakened from her dream, Marceline rubbed her eyes

"Oh good you're awake! School is starting in thirty minutes and I want you to be on time! It's the first day you know!" Simon smiled warmly closing her door behind him.

"...It was just a dream...fuck" Marceline mumbled rolling out of bed

She wandered over to her closet grabbing some black skinny jeans, and a red and black striped tank top she headed downstairs.

"Marceline I made you some breakfast! I know how much you love strawberry pancakes!" Simon grinned setting a stack of them in front of her hungry eyes, dousing them in syrup

Marceline ate them quicker than Simon had set down the plate, finishing up she ran into the bathroom brushing her teeth. Heading to the door she pulled on her long red boots and grabbed her backpack.

"Later Simon!" She called closing the door

"Have a good day! Remember no fighting!" he yelled back

Marceline was leaning back on her chair as she sat in first period, math. Looking up at the board the teacher wrote down some items that they would be needing for the rest of the semester. Marceline rolled her eyes and continued to doddle in her notebook, thankfully she had been placed near the back.

It's not like Marceline didn't do well in math, in fact she was pretty good at it. It's just she hated sitting through the long discussions and having to take so many notes. Her hands weren't meant to play her guitar, not take notes of Pythagorean therm. Regardless she paid little attention to the board as the teachers deep voice seemed to be putting her to sleep. On cue the bell rang and people started to file out of the class, Marceline grabbed her bag and dashed out before the teacher could have a word with her.

As for the rest of the day Marceline had English next, lunch, Biology and finally Music. Sitting through English was bad enough having to listen to all the long boring introductions. When the bell rang Marceline practically flew out of the class and hurried to her locker. Grabbing her bag she strolled to the cafe.

"...might as well go outside.." she mumbled grabbing a Pepsi from the vending machine

You see Marceline was new to the school; she had just moved to the town of Ooo a week ago and was now enrolling in Candy Castle High School. She had no friends and wasn't really looking to make any. It's not like she had any to begin with, she was much too awkward to have any. And with the stories of her past that she imagined had gotten around already from the looks she was getting, she wasn't expecting anyone to try to be her friend anyways.

"Hey guys did you hear about that new girl?" Finn asked as he watched Marceline walk out the cafe doors outside.

"Apparently she's been expelled from like 10 lumping schools" LSP said through her chewed and which

"Seems about right she looks kinda fishy.." Jake huffed poking at his food

"Come on guys she's just got here we can't hate on her yet!" Finn argued

"Why don't you go talk to her then?" PB said raising an eyebrow

"Why don't you PB since you seem so interested!" Jake huffed again

Bubblegum glared at him but got up and pushed in her chair "Maybe I will!" and with that she headed outside

"Drama bomb!... hey Finn are you gonna eat that? LSP pointed at his pudding

"Nah you can have it" Finn muttered as he watched PB disappear to find Marceline

Marceline walked around to the back of the school, near the rafters. Sitting against a large tree she sighed and looked in her bag, finding a sandwich and chocolate bar at the bottom with a smiley face note from Simon. She chuckled to herself 'Ahhh Simon', popping open her Pepsi she took along sip.

"Hi there!" Said a peppy girlish voice

Marceline nearly choked on her drink, coughing she looked up "Gah! Fuck you scared me!"

PB bent down rubbing her back "Oh my glob! Are you ok I didn't mean to startle you!"

"...ugh.. yea I'm fine just don't go creeping up on me like that ok?" Marceline coughed squinting up at her.

"Agreed! My name is Princess Bubblegum, but you can use Bubblegum if you wish" PB smiled warmly

"Sure thing Princess, the name's Marceline" Marcy grinned

PB pouted slightly at the new nickname but ignored it and sat beside the pale girl. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Eating lunch.. you?"

"Uhm following you actually..." PB blushed

Marceline almost choked on her food, peering over at the girl, her face spoke the truth. "Uhm...why?"

"Well my friends and I wanted to know if you would like to join us, seeing as you don't really have any friends at the moment." PB smiled

"Huh...thanks but no thanks Princess, there's a reason I avoid everyone. " Marceline replied opening her chocolate bar.

'Maybe LSP and Jake were right.. but I need to make sure' PB did her best sad face ".Oh I guess I'll have to tell them the bad news...I mean you looked like you could use a friend..but I understand.." PB sighed getting up

Marceline cursed as PBs plan worked "Uhm hey I mean if it means that much to you I guess I could join you..."

PB smiled happily "You would? Oh that's wonderful!" She squealed in delight

Marceline grabbed her arm and pulled her down beside her "Look don't tell anyone I was nice to you k? I don't need you to ruin my rep around here already"

PB simply nodded happily and pulled Marceline along with her back to the cafe.

"I'm telling you guys the new kid probably killed PB! Why else would they be gone so long?!" LSP exclaimed loudly

"LSP she's been gone like 5 minutes..." Jake argued

"Yea well you never know.. " LSP mumbled

"Hey guys guess who I brought!" PB interrupted

"Hey sup?" Marceline added smoothly jamming her hands into her pockets

"This is Marceline, the new girl!" PB smiled

"Hey Marceline my name's Finn! This is LSP, Jake, and Lady but uhm she's not here right now she went to her club meeting before lunch started." Finn said introducing the group

"Cool uhm nice to meet you guys.." Marceline grinned nervously

"Here you can sit beside me if you like,» PB sat down and motioned for the spot next to her

Marceline did as she was told and plopped down into her seat examining the group.

LSP was a short, solid teenage girl. Her hair was in a bun and was a bright blonde with purple streaks. She was wearing white tights and a loose purple V-neck. She had big star earrings and was texting someone furiously. You could tell she was the stereotypical gossip girl in the school.

Jake was a tall lanky guy. His hair was almost a warm yellow that corresponded with his button up t shirt that was undone revealing a black t-shirt underneath. His pants were simple, torn jeans. He had sunglasses on and appeared to be well built, although the cloths hide his body. He didn't seem all too comfortable with Marceline's presence.

Finn was tall but young; he was apparently adopted by Jake's family and was his step brother. He had bright blonde hair which was partially covered by his white hoodie, with his hood pulled over his head. His blue jeans were neat but dirty. The bright green backpack on his back stood out the most. He seemed pretty chill, but had that hyper little kid attitude.

PB was a different story. She was about Marcy's height, with long almost pink hair tied in a high ponytail. Her uniform consisted of a grey vest with a white long sleeved dress shirt underneath with the sleeves rolled up. Her pink tie stood out from her grey vest, as she wore black skinny jeans. She had a nice body and a great figure but at the same time seemed to hide it well.

"So Marceline where you from?" Finn interjected breaking through her thoughts

"New York.. I moved to Canada with my guardian Simon for his work..."

"Whoa you're from America? That's sweet!" Finn smiled obviously interested

"Yea it was alright, but that city was way too crowded for me I kinda like it out here.." Marceline sighed

PB frowned, there was obviously something Marceline was hiding but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. More talking and getting closer to Marceline would be involved but it didn't sound like something she would regret. Marceline seemed so mysterious yet laid back. Definitely a mystery Bubblegum would like to solve. The bell rang loudly and the group got up to go to their classes.

"Well see you around nice meeting you guys." Marceline called as she headed to her next class

"I told you guys she was cool!" Finn cheered

"Yea whatever .." LSP muttered still texting her on again off again boyfriend Brad

"So how was your first day?" Simon asked breaking the silence

Marceline slurped her spaghetti, "It was alright I met some people"

"Oh that's good! Making new friends that's a good sign" Simon nodded surprised

"Yea I wouldn't really call them friends, once they know my past they'll be gone faster than I can explain myself" Marceline sighed

"Oh now come on Marceline not everyone is going to judge you..."

Marceline hastily got up putting her plate in the sink, "Yea well you tell that to the last five schools I've been to this year..."

Simon sighed rubbing his eyes, "One day Marce one day I promise I'll get you some friends.."

Marceline strummed her bass not really playing a certain song she just liked the sounds of it so far. Sighing she sat on her window sill overlooking the small city that glowed in the distance. She missed her old home but it certainly didn't miss her. She hummed softly to a random tune as she closed her eyes and imagined herself back home.

About an hour later she gave up on the lost hope and climbed into bed after stripping her dirty cloths and lazily tossing them to the ground. She didn't really care what happened anymore, she was done with moving so much. She just wanted to graduate high school already so she could move out and settle down somewhere nice away from the chaos which was her life.

"Someday I'll be free..." Marceline yawned closing her eyes and letting her dreams take her to where happiness was hidden.


	2. Chapter 2

"And then Brad was like, well your obv not ready for me" LSP whined "Like what does that even mean guys?"

Marceline shrugged poking at her food, PB was too obsessed with her Math textbook at the moment to listen. Finn sat there completely confused, while Jake and Lady were busy flirting.

It was Marceline's second month in this boring old school and she was not getting any happier. She had already got in trouble three times for sleeping in class, and her arguing didn't really help the situation. She was finishing up her last day of detention after school with Mr. Cupcake.

"Hey Marceline what's up?" Finn asked noticing the pale girls grim face

"Nothing... just not looking forward to detention with .."

Finn smiled a little, "Aw he's not that bad and look on the bright side at least it's your last day!"

Marceline smiled a little, "Yea I guess you're right.."

The bell rung and the group started to get up, as they left Marceline noticed Bubblegum still sitting there completely ignoring everything around her.

"Yo, Princess, bell rang." Marceline said shaking the girls shoulder

"Huh? Oh right! I better get going later Marcy!" with the PB took off into the swarm of teenagers

Marceline sighed, "Yea ..later"

"Marceline I'm going to go get some coffee you stay put and I'll be right back" called to her at the back of the room

"Yea sure thing..." she muttered

Marceline waited for him to close the door, as he did she ran up to the front of the class, pressing her ear against the wall she heard his footsteps slowly fade away. Grinning Marceline ran back grabbed her bag and made a dash for the door when it suddenly burst open, slamming her in the face.

"OW fuck!" Marceline cursed holding her nose

"Oh my glob I'm so sorry!" A familiar girly voice panicked

Marceline opened her eyes to find Bubblegum helping her to her feet, "Princess? What are you doing here?"

"Huh oh I was helping with some of the lab clean up and on my way down the hall asked me to watch you while he did something" PB explained examining Marcelines throbbing nose.

"Aw come on Princess, you don't want to stay in here do you?" Marceline cooed

"Marceline there is no changing my mind, you need to pay your dues."

"Pleeeaassee Princess, besides you owe for almost breaking my nose.." Marceline pouted

"...Ugh Marceline you know I can't just let you go, how will I explain that to ?" Pb huffed putting her hands on her hips

"Easy, you come with me!" Marceline grinned

"Marceline I can't just leave!"

"You were going to go home anyways so why wait? Besides you can come over and watch some movies with me!" Marceline begged

Bubblegum sighed rubbing her eyes, "Fine but hurry he'll be back soon.."

Marceline grabbed PB's arm and dashed out of the school, "Heh no he won't he always takes a nap for like 30 minutes and I always sneak out."

"Marceline!"

"Hey a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.."

"AHHH Marcy you lied!" PB screamed hiding her face in her hands as the t.v screamed

"Hahaha! Oh come on I've done that like 10 times now..!" Marceline laughed rolling on her side

Pb hit her on the arm weakly, only causing Marceline to laugh harder. Both the girls were up in Marcelines room watching some 'quality horror movies' as Marceline put it. They had some bags of chips and drinks. It was late but they didn't notice, and we're enjoying each others company regardless.

"That's it! We're watching a movie I like this time!" Bubblegum growled getting up to change the disk

"Yea yea nothing too boring Princess" Marceline laughed

"Would you stop calling me Princess..."

"I will once I figure out your real name!" Marceline grinned evilly

Bubblegum stopped to take out the disk leaning down in doggy style, "..It's Bonnibel.."

"Bonnibel Bubblegum... ha! Nice name Bonnie!" Marceline chuckled taking advantage of her view

"Shut up Marcy.." Pb muttered

Marceline had never really took a moment to really look at Bubblegum, I mean sure she knew how great of a body she had but, she never really considered checking her out. Which was quite unusual for the over confident lesbian teenager. Usually she would have "tapped that" by now, but something about Bubblegum actually made Marceline respect her in a way that she couldn't bring herself to fully comprehend. What the hell was wrong with her... this made Marceline think. Was she not attracted to her? HA hell no she was hot as hell. Maybe they were too different... nah that seemed to make them even closer. Then what was it, she had this feeling before but she couldn't quite put her finger on it... was it a..cru-

Bubblegum sat back up, "Hey press play!"

"Huh? Oh yea right sorry.." Marceline shook her head, leaving her last thought unfinished

"Daydreaming?" PB raised an eyebrow

"..Yea you could say that.." Marceline grinned slightly

"Who you thinking of?" PB grinned

Marcelines grin quickly left her face, "Uhm... no one just uh..this band member.."

"Suuuuure I believe you.." PB giggled

'Glob that giggle is cute, wait cute...oh shit' Marceline laughed nervously

During the movie Marceline couldn't take her mind off Bubblegum. It's like the girl had imprinted an exact copy of herself into Marcelines head and refused to leave. Most of them consisted of her personality, looks, their friendship. And the odd time she thought of her in a sexual way, which had caused Marceline to nose bleed about 3 times.

"Hey thanks for letting me stay over last night Marcy" PB smiled as she ate her salad

Marceline burped loudly, "Yea no prob, thanks for getting me out of detention"

Bubblegum's face went pale as she slapped Marceline, "Don't say that out loud!

"He he why not?" Marceline grinned

"Because I don't want to get caught do you know how much trouble I'll get in!"

"Aww it will be fine, beside you've got me to back you up!" Marceline grinned

"What have you done this time Miss Abadeer?" a gruff voice growled from behind them

Marceline cursed silently and turned to see , their principal, standing right behind her. Sighing she got up and slid her hands into her pockets. Bubblegum was practically hyperventilating as she shakily rose to her feet.

"M-mr. Lich! I can explain!" PB cried

"There's nothing to explain Miss Bubblegum, you haven't done anything wrong. Miss Abadeer on the other hand... follow me to my office please." with that left the room

Marceline sighed grabbing her bag she went to follow him when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"I'm sorry Marceline I swear I didn't say anything!" Pb whispered softly her voice cracking

Marceline smiled giving her a hug, "It's cool I know, I was likely to get caught anyways... see ya around Bonnie"

Marceline calmly walked out of the cafe leaving a nervous and petrified Bubblegum to sit there worrying.

"Marceline I got a call from today.." Simon sighed as he washed the dishes

"Yea well I didn't do anything! He's just on my case because of my record.." Marceline growled drinking her juice

"Marceline he said he caught you smoking in the school bathroom.."

Marceline cringed slightly, " Simon you know I quit months ago"

"I know you did but really how can I be so sure." Simon gave her a stern look

"Oh so now you're taking his side?" Marceline growled

"Marceline I didn't say that.."

"Well you made it damn clear about how you feel" Marceline shouted running up to her room and slamming the door behind her.

Simon ran his fingers through his long grey hair mentally cursing. Walking over to the phone he dialed a number, spoke briefly but getting the message across.

"I'll be right over" the voice said hanging up

"Why do I want to, why do I want to..." Marceline sang softly

A knock interrupted her singing, looking over at her door she glared at it. "Simon I don't wanna see you right now!"

"It's Bubblegum.." a soft voice replied

Marceline paused, but getting up she opened the door, "Hey..."

"Hey.. so can I come in?" Bubblegum smiled sadly

"Of course.." Marceline opened the door returning the smile

Sitting on her bed Marceline placed her bass back in it's place and sat herself beside Bubblegum.

"Soo what brings you to my lair?" Marceline joked

Bubblegum couldn't stop herself from grinning as she nudged Marceline with her shoulder. Marceline nudged her back grinning as she laid back on the bed. Bubblegum laid beside her.

"Simon called and told me you were upset.." Bubblegum sighed

Marceline frowned but stayed still, lifting her hands to examine her nails. "Yea I guess..."

"Marceline why do I keep hearing these awful rumors about you." Bubblegum blurtled

"...what kind of rumors.." Macreline swallowed

"People are telling me you were expelled from almost every school you've been to.. That you burned down one of them, you put a dozen people in the hospital, you've dealt drugs..." Bubblegum went on

Marceline froze, but sighed, so they were out almost all her secrets. "...uhm yea..rumors.."

Bubblegum sat up, pulling Marceline up with her, "Marceline can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can Bubblegum..." Marceline spoke softly

Bubblegum took in a few breathes and let them out, "I don't actually really like all this science stuff... being all proper and what not. It's not me, but I have to do it or else my parents will get mad at me. I've always been expected to be the best of the best, just because my parents were."

Marceline nodded rubbing Bubblgums back, as she shook slightly.

"I've always wanted to be sort of like you, always laid back, doesn't really care what people think and can beat someone when need be!" Bubblegum smiled slightly, but frowned again looking over at Marceline

"How do you do it Marcy?"

"There's no secret behind it Bubblegum, it's not like I trained myself to be like this. I was born laid back, confident and of course sexy" Marceline grinned

Bubblegum laughed laying her head on Marcelines shoulder, "No but there's nothing that bothers you! Not even those stupid lies people keep telling me about you... how do you not crack under all the pressure of being hated on?"

Marceline held her as Bubblegum placed her face into Marcelines neck, "Hey there's nothing that can break this tough cookie"

Bubblegum laughed and snuggled closer to Marceline, "Only you Marcy...only you.." Bubblegum yawned

Marceline laid down onto her bed letting Bubblegum lay on top of her falling asleep swiftly. Kissing the top of her head Marceline wrapped her arms around Bubblegum as she fell asleep as well.

"Night Bonnie..." Macreline sighed happily

Marceline awoke to the smell of strawberries, grinning she opened her eyes stretching her limbs she looked down at Bubblegum. Bubblegum snored softly, her back rising and lowering slowly. Her nose twitched every now and then which made her even cuter. Marceline could get use to this, but unfortunately that seem very unlikely.

"...Mmm .. no mine.." Bubblegum mumbled in her sleep

"Dreaming Bonnie? What about?" Marceline grinned

"...LSP no...he's mine..." Bubblegum frowned

Marceline heart sank, but what was she expecting, a magically love story where her crush was actually gay. Sighing Marceline gently moved Bubblegum onto her bed and went to her bathroom getting in the shower. As the water rinsed her body Bubblegum slept through it.

"No LSP...my doggie..." Bubblegum grumbled, suddenly waking up

"..What the.. am I in Marcy's room..." Bubblegum yawned looking around

Looking around Bubblegum got up to examine her room, Marceline had kept it surprisingly clean. Her bass sat in the corner along with several other guitars and basses. An electric keyboard sat off to the side. Rather then her instruments, she had her t.v, game system, bed and dresser. Although the door was new, PB had never noticed it.

Approaching the door a beautiful voice flowed from within. The singing was soft and very nicely sung. Smiling Bubblegum opened the door, walking slowly towards the lovely voice. As she walked into the bathroom she failed to notice Marceline stepping out of the shower as her eyes were closed.

Opening them Bubblegum's jaw dropped as she starred at a now naked Marceline. Blushing madly Bubblegum squeaked making Marceline stop and turn gasping.

"HOLY SHIT BONNIE!?" Marceline's voice cracked as she fumbled fora towel

"OMB Marcy I'm so sorry I didn't.. I just... AHH I'M LEAVING!" Bubblegum cried running out of the room

Marceline was blushing madly as well by now, wrapping a towel around her chest. As her blush subsided she thought to herself, 'Bubblegum just saw me naked...heyyy she saw me naked..' Marceline grinned

Meanwhile Bubblegum sat on Marceline's bed breathing heavily but still blushing thinking about what she just saw. Calming herself down, a small grin spread across her face as she imagined Marceline's body over again. 'I just saw Marcy nude...hehe...'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you for all the views and feedback, it means a lot :D With the current pace I'm on at the moment I should be posting at least a chapter a day for a week or so, but after that it may become more spaced out. Thanks for reading! :3**

Several weeks had passed since the little incident at Marceline's house. Both seemed to have forgotten, but mentally the situation played over and over in their heads. You would think that the whole thing would make it awkward between them, but surprisingly it brought them closer. Which only caused Marceline to like Bubblegum even more. It was getting hard to not act on her emotions as the days passed. She had come close to snapping several times..

_"Marceline pass me the bowl with water please, " Bubblegum asked as she grabbed her spoon_

_"Sure here you go- SHIT" Marceline slipped and dumped the water right down the front of Bubblegums white shirt. _

_The now soaked shirt clung to Bubblegums skin, her chest outlined perfectly along with her figure. Marcelines eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as she eyed her. _

_"Marcy!" Bubblegum cried out grabbing a towel, dabbing the water. _

Marceline sighed at that memory, she scribbled down the notes as she leaned back in her chair. Biology wasn't one of her greatest subjects and unlike math she wasn't too good at it. That and she never paid attention, but then again it was hard to pay attention when her crush was in the same class.

"Marcy why aren't you paying attention!" Bubblegum whispered sitting upright in her seat

Marceline lifted her head looking over at the girl, "Cuz it's soooo boring"

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't pay attention!" Bubblegum whispered loudly

Marceline groaned and laid her head on the desk, hiding her face in her arms. Bubblegum bite her lip as the teacher went over what would be on the test next Monday. She poked Marceline in the side with her pen, no response. She poked her ribcage, no response.

Bubblegum thought for a moment then leaned over so her face was in Marceline's neck, she breathed out slowly letting it wash over Marceline. Marceline's breathe hitched as it hit her sending shivers down her spine she bolted up glaring at the girl.

"What was that for?!" Marceline whispered angrily, blushing

"I don't want you to fail this test! So you're coming over and studying with me." Bubblegum huffed

"What? You know I hate studying!" Marceline groaned

"Well you should have thought of that before you slept through all the lessons!" And with that the bell rang, Bubblegum quickly gathered her things waving to Marcy as she left.

As soon as she did a grin spread across Marceline's face, "Hehe..alone time with Bubblegum..finally.."

"Marceline the answer to question five is not, 'frog guts' " Bubblegum sighed

Marceline rubbed the back of her head, they had been studying for an hour now and Marceline still wasn't doing too well. They were sitting on Bubblegum's very pink bed, in her very pink room.

"Now try again, the lower organs located underneath the stomach are called..?"

"..uhm the digestive track?" Marceline answered unsure

"Yes! That's right!" Bubblegum smiled

Marceline couldn't help but smile back as she felt a warm feeling in her chest.

"Now here's my question Bonnie, you ready?" Marceline grinned closing their books, crawling on all fours towards Bubblegum

"yes... Marceline what are you- .."

Marceline pushed Bubblegum onto her back, lowering her face to her neck she moved up to her ear.

"Are you ticklish?" she whispered

Bubblegum shuddered slightly, "Well of course what kind of... AHHH hahaha! Marcy stop!" Bubblgum laughed as Marceline began tickling her sides

Marceline grinned continuing with her work straddeling Bubblegum so she couldn't roll away.

"What's the magic word?" Marceline mocked her

"I...I don't know! Ahhahah! " Bubblegum giggled

"Oh come on it's easy, just guess!" Marceline grinned

"Ahhaha, I can't ...Marceline?"

"Nope! But close!"

"Marceline is the best?!" Bubblegum had tears running down her face from laughing so hard

"Noo but closer!" Marceline grinned wider

"Marceline is the greatest?!"

"Bingo!" Marceline rolled off Bubblegum laying beside her grinning devilishly

Bubblegum coughed as she began to breathe normally again, wiping away the tears on her face she turned on her side to face Marceline.

"Marcy that was cruel!" Bubblegum whined

"Aww come Bubblegum you had fun admit it!"

Bubblegum pouted, "I had a little fun.." 'yea because she was straddling you!' a voice in her head laughed, Bubblegum blushed

Marceline looked over at her noticing the blush, "Why you blushing Bonnie?"

Bubblegum quickly regained herself and gave her a stern look, "I'm not!"

"Hehe yes you are who you thinking about? Your boyfriend?" Marceline grinned, but on the inside hurt

Bubblegum gasped, " I do not have a boyfriend!"

"Ohhh suuure I bet you it's Finn!" Marceline chuckled

"Marceline! How dare you! Finn is simply a close friend nothing more!"

"Mhmm that's why you're always flirting with him and kissin' his cheek" Marceline grinned sitting up

Bubblegum sat up furious, "I'M GAY"

Marceline's eyes went wide, she sat there in shock her mouth open. Bubblegum shook her head as soon as realized what she said, panicking she grabbed Marcelines shoulders.

"Marcy you can't tell anyone!" Bubblegum cried

Marceline was surprised but mentally she was leaping with joy, "Of course I would never say anything.."

Bubblegum let out a sigh of relief hugging her pale friend, "Thank you Marcy..."

"No prob Bonnie.." Marceline hugged back, her chest filling with the warm feeling again.

A week later Bubblegum and Marceline sat beside each other as always eating their lunch and talking about whatever came to mind. Looking over at Finn, Marceline noticed his unusual sadness as he poked at his food.

Marceline nudged Bubblegum, "Hey what's up with Finn?" she whispered

"Hmm? Oh I don't know something about FP rejecting him.." she mumbled

"FP?" Marceline whispered back

"Oh, you haven't met her but Finn had a huge crush on her and asked her out finally and she slapped him and ran away.."

Marceline grimaced, "Ouch harsh.."

"Yea he isn't taking it too well, we should do something to cheer him up." Bubblegum whispered thinking

"What about one of those movie night things he always does? We haven't had those in awhile!" Marceline suggested

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll get everyone else in on it and surprise him for let's say Saturday?"

"Deal I'll get the stuff you get the peeps." Marceline grinned

"No horror movies Marcy!" Bubblegum whispered glaring at her

"Haha I'm not making any promises!" Marceline got up walking away

"Alright guys! I'm glad you could all come after all were are here to cheer up my boy Finn!" Marceline announced

Finn smiled a little but snuggled back down into the couch sighing as she put in the movie. Marceline had followed Bubblegums orders and got two comedies seeing as she was trying to cheer up Finn, not scare the living day lights out of him.

Jake and Lady were snuggled up together on the recliner; Finn, LSP, and Bmo (Jake's little cousin) were all sitting on the couch, which only left the love seat for her and Bonnie. Marceline blushed but grinned evilly as she laid down looking over at Bonnie winking.

Bubblegum's face went bright red, "Marcy could you sit up so I could accompany you?"

"Hmm nope. It's cool Bonnie, you can just lay on me." Marceline grinned wider

Bubblegum sighed knowing she wasn't going to win, walking over she laid herself down she her back was against Marceline's chest. Making herself comfortable the movie began.

About half an hour in Bubblegum felt Marceline sit up but her legs still extended across the couch. There was room for her to move but, being happy in her current spot she laid back against Marceline, leaning her head against hers.

Marceline blushed but gladly wrapped her arms around the girl making them get even closer. Neither girl noticing the looks and grins they were getting from their friends. As the first movie came to an end, everyone took their turns getting bathroom breaks and stretching.

Marceline unhooked her arms from around Bubblegum making the pink girl frown, "Hey Bonnie I'm just gonna get a drink."

Bubblegum nodded moving so that she could get up, "Could you get me some water please?"

"Sure thing Bonnie!"

Walking out into the kitchen Marceline grabbed herself a Pepsi and went to the fridge getting Bubblegum some water. As she closed the door Jake was standing behind it, grinning.

"Holy fuck.. Jake don't scare me like that man!" Marceline cursed

"I know you like Bubblegum." he grinned

Marceline's eyes went wide and she blushed deep shades of red, "W-what? That's ridiculous! I like her as a friend and that's it!"

"I didn't say you liked her more then a friend..but now that you mention it.." Jake grinned even wider

Marceline's blush went even redder, "I..just...grrr.. ok fine I have a crush on Bubblegum big deal what do you have a problem with it!?"

"No not at all in fact I'm glad someone finally likes her like you do.."

Marceline frowned, "What do you mean... I mean I like her but you know.."

Jake frowned looking to make sure no one was eavesdropping, "Well Bubblegum has had a few boyfriends and girlfriends in the past but they only liked her for her body and her money... they never really cared about her and she got hurt real bad almost every time.."

"Ohhh shit.. I didn't know.."

"Yea well I'm not really suppose to tell anyone either, I only found out because I was there when the last girl dumped her... it wasn't pretty.." Jake sighed

"Damn, well I promise you I respect her in every way possible, trust me I'm kinda surprised myself why I haven't tried to ask her out yet, I just get really nervous around her and stuff.."

Jake smiled, "Oh I know I've noticed for awhile now.. heh just don't break her heart man, cuz if you do I'm gonna break your face."

Marceline grinned, "And I wouldn't stop you."

Walking back out into the basement Marceline tapped Bubblegum on the shoulder, turning Bubblegum grinned. "Hey I got your water Bonnie, you wanna sit on my lap again or.."

"Yes! I ..I mean if that's alright with you..."Bubblegum blushed looking down

"I'd like that.." Marceline smiled as she took her place, letting Bubblegum sit on her lap, Bubblegum grabbed Marceline's arms wrapping them around herself as she got comfortable.

Marceline blushed smiling widely, looking over at Jake her gave her a thumbs up. Placing her head on Bubblegums shoulder, the second movie was placed in and began.

"You know you're pretty cute when you blush..." Marceline whispered to Bubblegum

Bubblegum instantly started blushing, "Shut up Marcy..." she smiled

Marceline only grinned wider sighing happily as she held Bubblegum. 'Yep she's definitely a keeper...'

"So have you asked her out yet?" Jake asked as they walked to the vending machine

"...no.." Marceline grumbled getting her chocolate bar out from the bottom

"What? Why not! You both obviously like each other!"

"I know I know, it's just I can't get a right moment for it and whenever I do I get all nervous and stuff" Marceline sighed

Jake grabbed his candy from the machine and they walked back, "Well you better hurry up bro, because I don't want her to think you're not interested"

"Yea yea I'll get on it right away.." Marceline smiled as she approached Bubblegum sitting down beside her

"Hey Bonnie s'up?" she grinned

Bubblegum smiled shifting closer to Marceline, "Nothing just listening to LSP's latest gossip.."

"Anyways so I was like trying on all these lumping dresses, cuz you know prom is coming up and I want to look really good to make Brad totally jelly.." LSP continued

"I thought you guys were going out.." Marceline interjecting

LSP laughed, "I dumped him like a week ago, glob Marceline"

Marceline just frowned giving LSP a weird look, causing Bubblegum to giggled. LSP continued to talk about her dresses, and how 'lumping good' she looked in them. Marceline gave up on listening and went to open her chocolate bar, accidentally smearing some of it on her lip.

"Marcy..can I talk to you for a minutes... "Bubblegum whispered nervously

"Hmm? Yea sure.."

"In private..." Bubblegum asked

Marceline gave her a look but accepted the request following Bubblegum to the quiet parts of the school. Opening a door Bubblegum let Marceline follow her into a large empty classroom. Bubblegum closed the door tight and Marceline could have sworn she heard a click of it locking.

"So what's on your mind Bubblegum?" Marceline asked leaning against the wall throwing out the wrapper of the chocolate bar

"Well I uhm...I need to .. ask you something... " Bubblegum slowly stepped closer to Marceline

"Alright what do you want to know..?"

Bubblegum started blushing and nervously played with her hands, "I uhm...I just wanted to ..uhm"

Marceline put her hand softly on Bubblegums chin making her look her in the eyes. "You can ask me whatever you need Bonnie"

Bubblegum's eyes couldn't help but travel down Marceline's perfectly shaped face. Her eyes found her way to her lips, making her frown.

"You have something on you lips..."

"Huh? Oh where..?" Marceline touched the edge of her lip

"Nono over to the left.."

"Here?" Marceline toouched the top of her lip

"No on the bottom right...oh my glob come here!" Bubblegum put her hand on the back on Marcelines neck making her come closer to the girl as she wiped the chocolate off her lip.

Bubblegums finger lingered on Marcelines lip as she traced them, Marceline's eyes looked into Bubblegums. She took Bubblegums hand licking the chocolate off her fingers watching her intently. Bubblegum bit her lip as her eyes trailed back and forth between Marcelines eyes and lips.

Without knowing what was happening both started to lean forward, already inches from each others faces.

"..Marcy..." Bubblegum whispered

"Bonnie..." Marceline sighed feeling the girls breath on her lips

The door slammed open and Jake came running in, "YO guys we gotta go there's a...OH MY GLOB sorry!" his eyes went wide seeing what was about to happen

Bubblegum pushed Marceline away quickly fixing her shirt, "What's wrong Jake?"

Marceline glared daggers at the boy, "Yea JAKE what's wrong?"

Jake nervously backed away from Marceline, "There was a gas leak in the cafe and the whole school in being evacuated, they don't want to take any chances so school is out for the rest of the day"

Bubblegum smiled, Marceline smiled a little but was still put out that Jake had interrupted their moment. "Well then! Let's celebrate! Come on Marcy let's go get some icecream!"

Marceline allowed Bubblegum to grab her hand dragging her to the hall, Marceline made the "I'm watching you sign" to Jake as they left, he gulped following them out.


	4. Chapter 4

Marceline trudged along the narrow path as she followed Bubblegum through the forest. It was a nice day out, rather then the blistering heat, and of course Marceline could never say no to that cute puppy dog face Bubblegum pulled on her.

"Tell me why I agreed to this again?" Marceline grumbled

"Because no one can say no to my puppy dog face!" Bubblegum laughed

"...grr...whatever.." Marceline sighed, she couldn't get mad at her

"Come on we're almost there!" Bubblegum shouted as she made her way through the thick uncut grass.

"You said like five minutes ago!"

"Well that was just to make you go faster.. hehe" Bubblegum giggled

They began to climb a slightly large hill, Marceline slowed down as it was taking up her last bit of energy. Finally reaching the top she slumped onto the ground face first, ignoring the pain as her face smashed into the ground.

"Marceline are you ok?" Bubblegum cried out, leaning down

"Mmmhpf " Marceline tried to say with a mouth full of dirt

Bubblegum giggled lifting the girl up, "Come on Marcy, look!"

Marceline regretfully lifted her head getting she brushed herself off, to see what Bubblegum was talking about. She instantly took back what she said, her eyes going wide.

In front of them was a cliff and down below was a beautiful waterfall. Quite large in size a cloud of mist surrounding the bottom creating a mini rainbow. The water flowed smoothly as it calmed down into the lake. The water was clear as day, yet it seemed to gleam in the light that cast down. There were trees surronding the whole area making it seem so closed off from the rest of the world.

"...It's ...beautiful.." Marceline gasped

"Kinda like you..." Bubblegum whispered

"What was that?" Marceline asked not hearing her

"Hmm? Oh uhm I was just agreeing with you, the scene is quite breath taking!" Bubblegum nervously smiled

Marceline frowned but returned the smile nodding, she turned back to waterfall. Letting out a relieved sigh, she walked to the edge of the cliff examining the water below. A perfect ledge, seemed like it was made just so you could jump in.

Exhaling slightly Marceline looked at the water closely, it was definitely deep enough that she was in no danger of hurting herself if she jumped. Grinning Marceline began to strip into her underwear, which was a black lace bra and matching underwear. Bubblegum blushed a deep red, but eyed Mareline suspiciously.

"Marcy...what are you doing..." Bubblegum asked edging towards her

"Just gonna go for a swim is all.." Marceline said not turning around, but walking closer to the edge

"Marcy don't you dare!" Bubblegum shouted

"Opps too late!" Marceline grinned turning to face Bubblegum, she stepped off the ledge

"MARCELINE!"

"She's right in there.." The nurse pointed to a door

"Thank you!" Bubblegum rushed to the door not bothering to knock

Entering the room she closed the door behind her, she looked and saw Marceline now laying in bed with her head bandaged, blood slightly seeping through the cotton.

"Heyyyy Bonnie you came to visit!" Marceline grinned

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Bubblegum yelled angrily causing Marceline to flinch

"Bonnie I was just.."

"SHUT UP! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! DID YOU THINK IT WAS FUNNY? ME WATCHING YOU ALMOST PLUMMET TO YOUR DEATH?!" Bubblegum yelled again getting closer to the girl until she was in her face

"Bonnie I'm sorry..." Marceline whispered

"SORRY DOESN'T FUCKING CUT IT MARCY YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING DIED... WHAT ...what would I do without you?! You dying would have been the end of me..." Bubblegum started to cry

"Bonnie I would never leave you..." Marceline sighed pulling the girl on top of her

"You weren't moving... I had to get into the lake and pull you out... I ..I thought you were dead.." Bubblegum sobbed

"Shhh it's ok.. I'm alright.." Marceline whispered stroking her hair

"No it's my fault, if I hadn't had made you come you wouldn't have gotten hurt and and..." Bubblegum continued to sob

"Bonnie it wasn't your fault ok? I was being stupid and trying to show off. I should have listened to you, and I'm sorry I made you worry.." Marceline held her tightly

"Don't you ever do that again you hear me?" Bubblegum sniffled

"I promise on my life." Marceline smiled

"Good.." Bubblegum smiled back hugging her best friend

Bubblegum laid comfortably on Marceline as they talked, Marceline had been in the hospital for about 4 days now. This had been the first time Bubblegum was allowed to visit since Marceline had been recovering. When she jumped off the cliff she had failed to see the formation of rocks near the edge. And by not jumping off she fell in too close, hitting her head as she hit the water.

After about an hour Bubblegum and Marceline had become silent, it wasn't awkward they were merrily enjoying eachothers company. Bubblegum began to play with Marcelines hair, trailing her fingers up to her collar bone. Running them along the bone she found her way up to Marcelines lips.

She softly traced them along the bottom of her lip, they were as soft as they looked. Leaning up slightly Bubblegums eyes met Marcelines. Her gaze was powerful, but at the same time had a sort of loving aspect to it. Marceline found herself leaning towards Bubblegum little by little. Bubblegum following her actions, she could taste her sweet lips as they got closer and closer.

Marceline stopped right as her lips brushed Bubblegums, causing her breath to hitch as a wave of warmth washed across her body. Bubblegum waited impatiently for Marceline to close the distance. But not doing it fast enough Bubblegum became frustrated, crashing her lips into Marcelines surprising the pale girl.

Her lips were candy sweet as the kiss heated up, Marceline moved her arms around Bubblegums waist bringing them closer. Bubblegums arms coming up around her neck, fingers gliding through her long raven black hair. Marceline added more passion into the kiss, Bubblegum couldn't help but moan. Pulling back they both breathed heavily, looking into eachothers eyes.

"..I've wanted to do that for a long time..." Marceline admitted

Bubblegum smiled, "You and me both..."

Marceline grinned heating up the situation again, she kissed Bubblegum deeply as her hands trailed up and down the girls sides. Her hands rubbed along her hips, gripping her thighs and dragging her nails along her back. Bubblegum shuddered in pleasure at the touch, moaning again. She pulled on Marcelines hair, she rubbed herself against Marceline, grinding her hips against hers. This time making Marceline moan, taking a brave step Marceline ran her tongue along Bubblegums lip. Granting her permission Bubblegum opened her mouth allowing Marcelines tongue to met hers.

Both of them moaning deeply they explored eachothers mouths, moving fast but passionately. Pulling back they struggled to catch their breath, Marceline kissing along Bubblegums jaw line continuing to her neck. Licking down to her collar bone sending shivers down Bubblegums spine, but making her crave more. Bubblegum dug her nails into Marcelines back, grinding her hips hard into hers. Marceline nibbled on her collarbone, trailing kisses back up to Bubblegums ear, she bit it. Bubblegums breath hitched as she bit her lip, grabbing Marcelines face kissing her deeply.

Finally pulling away, their foreheads touched as they looked lovingly into eachothers eyes. Grinning Marceline kissed Bubblegums nose, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Soo..." Marceline grinned

"Soo what?" Bubblegum smiled

"Soo I was wondering if you wanted to gone on a date.. you know after I get out of here..?"

Bubblegum grinned, "Hmm I dunno I'll have to see if I'm free.."

Marceline pouted, "Aww come on please?"

"Depends... " Bubblegum smiled

"Depends on what babe?"

"Do you like me?"

"Like you? Psht of course not!" Marceline laughed pulling away from her

Bubblegum almost cried, "..w-what?!"

Marceline placed her hand under her chin, "I love you.."

A tear slid down Bubblegums cheek, "I love you too.."

Marceline kissed her gently, pulling back and hugging her tightly. "I promise I'll never break your heart and if i do you have permission to shatter mine."

"Well then let's hope it doesn't come to that.." Bubblegum sighed happily

"Yea let's hope.."

"So you guys are like a lumping couple now?" LSP gasped

Marceline put her arm around Bubblegums shoulders, "Yep we're official!"

Everyone smiled happily as the two girls sat with their friends at their usual table.

"Well you're pretty lumping cute.." LSP huffed

"You say that like it's a bad thing " Bubblegum laughed

"It is! Now how are Brad and I ever gonna win cutest couple!" LSP growled

"But didn't you break up with him..." Marceline asked confused

"We got back together like two days ago Marceline!"

Marceline couldn't even answer she just sighed and shook her head, "Women... I'll never understand them.."

Bubblegum giggled nudging Marceline, "Marcy you're a girl, how could possibly not understand yourself?"

"I'm more confusing then I look!" Marceline chuckled

"Hmm really because to be you look damn sexy..." Bubblegum whispered in her ear

Marceline blushed, "That too...but trust me I look even better without anything on..."

Bubblegum giggled giving Marceline a peck on the lips, Marceline was about to kiss her back when they heard a giggle behind them. Marceline turned to see all their friends smiling and starirng at them.

"What.. is there something wrong?" Bubblegum asked nervously

"You guys just look so cute together!" Jake mused

Marceline and Bubblegum blushed, looking at eachother but smiling. Marceline wrapped her arm back around Bubblegum hugging her tightly.

"Yep and now this cute little thing is stuck with me!" Marceline laughed

"Aww but I like being with you, Marcy..." Bubblegum smiled warmly

"You better.. "

Bubblegum snuggled up into Marcelines lap as they sat on her bed, they relaxed as the movie started. Marceline had of course chosen another horror movie for the evening. Bubblegum didn't like the idea of having to watch a horror movie this last at night, but Marceline insisted since she said she would make up for it in cuddles. Bubblegum couldn't turn down that offer.

About half way through the movie Bubblegum became restless getting terrified of the movie. Marceline simply grinned and hugged her close letting her put her face into her neck. Bubblegum trailed her fingers across Marcelines collarbone making the girl sigh. Bubblegum continued to move her fingers across Marceline soft skin they slowly made their way down to the hem of her shirt.

Bubblegum paused looking up into Marcelines deep brown orbs, they gazed back down at her. Marceline moved her hand over Bubblegums slowly leading it down over her chest making Marceline bit her lip.

"Hey girls you want some more popcorn?" Simon chimed walking down the stairs

Bubblegum rolled off Marceline, "Oh that would be lovely!"

Simon smiled but tilted his head as Marceline looked like she was ready to kill him.

"Something got you down Marcy?"

"Ha ha no no it's nothing goodnight Simon.." She laughed through closed teeth

Simon nodded confused as he walked back upstairs, "Wonder what's got her feathers ruffled!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Wow 1,000+ views already?! It's only been five days glob thank you all so much for the reviews, favs, follows etc. It really does mean a lot! I apologize for the late update yesterday, I didn't want to make that chapter too short but couldn't find a way to tie it up nicely! Anyways thank you again I will continue to update daily, and as always enjoy! :3 -Blood**

* * *

"...Marcy.." A soft voice whispered into the sleeping girls ear

Marceline grumbled shooing away the voice, "10 more minutes..."

"Marcy you said that 10 minutes ago!" The voice giggled

Marceline groaned opening her eyes to meet a certain sweet teenage girl sitting beside her. Her grin was full of happiness and love, she could get use to waking up to that. Pulling her down into her embrace, Marceline gently kissed her lips exhaling happily.

"Well someone's happy to see me.." Bubblegum sighed into her chest

"I will always be happy to see you Bonbon..." Marceline grinned

"Bonbon? Really?" Bubblegum laughed, lifting her head so her eyes met those passionate brown orbs

"It fits you, bonbon in french means candy and you're sweeter than any candy I've ever ate.. "

Bubblegum blushed at Marcelines mushy words, "Aww, I never knew you were such a big softie"

Marceline sat up straight as Bubblegum rose from her bed, "Softie?!"

Bubblegum giggled tossing the confused girl some cloths, "Mhmm, but don't you worry, your secret is safe with me" she winked heading upstairs

A month later their relationship only bloomed more, they're love grew immensely and the girls seemed attached at the hip. They went everywhere and did everything together, sure they bickered at eachother from time to time, but it was nothing too serious. And besides fighting was something healthy in a relationship as long as it was only meaningless little things.

* * *

_"Marceline! I can't believe you!" Bubblegum gasped _

_"Oh come Bonnie you have like a ton of those!" Marceline rolled her eyes_

_Bubblegum held together the broken remains of one of her many science trophies, this one she had achieved for her first unique invention. _

_"This was very dear to me! It was the first time I had ever invented something of my own!" _

_Marceline sighed edging towards the upset girl, "Look I'm sorry Bonnie please just-"_

_Bubblegum sat it back down and walked to her bedroom door, "I'm going to the mall with Lady and LSP.. bye" _

_Slamming the door on Marcelines face, the girl felt guilty almost immediately, looking down at what she had done, by accident in her defense. _

_Later that night Bubblegum returned, opening her door and closing it she was surprised to find Marceline past out on her desk. Rolling her eyes she went to wake the girl when she saw her trophy. It was fixed perfectly, as if nothing had ever happened to it. Bubblegum picked it up smiling and placing it back on its shelf. _

_"Oh Marcy..." Bubblegum smiled kissing the girls head _

_The girl stirred slightly, grinning to herself in her sleep. _

* * *

Marceline grinned at the memory as she pulled into Bubblegums driveway. Pulling off her helmet she jogged up to the front door, knocking nervously,

'It's alright Marceline, chill out man, it's only a date...' She thought tp herself, 'Yea your first date!' a voice chuckled back. It's true it had been a whole month and they still had never gone on a proper date. Marceline had promised Bubblegum to take her out as soon as she got out of the hospital, but with school and their schedules it just didn't happen.

Marceline had dressed very nicely for this ocassion, well sure she always looked good but tongiht she looked good for someone else. She wore silky black dress pants, a red button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A black tie, and her black dress shoes, her hair was tied back into a neat ponytail, letting her bangs hang over her forehead freely.

The door opened slowly as Marceline looked up, her jaw dropped as her eyes met Bubblegum. She was dressed in short shimmering grey dress. It cut off at her knees, and was strapless showing off the girls perfect skin. Her hair hung loosely on her shoulders, it was slightly teased but all too perfect. She wore white flats and wore a simple charm bracelet.

Marceline grinned at her date, "You look absolutely amazing Bonnie.."

Bubblegum blushed, "As do you.."

Marceline snuck a quick kiss before leading her to her motorcycle, "Here take the helmet I've got an extra."

Bubblegum put it on as told waiting for Marceline to sit, she placed herself behind her, "So where are we going?"

"You'll see. Oh and you might want to hang on!" Marceline revved her bike backing out of the drive way and speeding off down the road.

Bubblegum squeaked in surprise wrapping her arms tightly around Marcelines torso, which to her surprise was much more toned then she had ever noticed.

Marceline laughed to herself as she sped off into the night.

* * *

"Hello, reservation for Ms. Abadeer?" Marceline smiled at the man

He nodded, "Ah yes, table for two right this way."

The tall, seemingly snoody man led them to the middle of the room placing down two menus, "Your waiter will be here shortly."

Marceline pulled out Bubblegums chair, pushing her in gently and seating herself.

Bubblegum smiled gratefully at Marcelines manners, "Marcy I never knew you had heard about this place!"

"Well what can I say, I only want the best for my sweet princess." Marceline grinned smoothly

Bubblegum blushed holding Marcelines hands, "Your princess?"

"You are my princess, I will always treat you better then any princess, I want nothing but the best for you" Marceline smiled

Bubblegum was touched by Marcelines words, leaning in to give her a kiss she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Hello my name is Stephen and I will be your waiter tonight, can I start you off with some drinks?"

Marceline had just finished eating right along with Bubblegum, she eyed the gorgeous girl in front of her wondering if this was a dream. She gazed longingly into Bubblegums soft, but vibrant blue eyes. As they watched her, Bubblegum smiled blushing lightly.

Marcelines deep gaze broke as the waiter placed their desserts in front of them. Marceline thanked him, grazing one of her chocolate covered strawberries across her lips. Bubblegum watching her intently biting her lip as Marceline mesmerized her.

Licking the strawberry Marceline gently bit into it, raising an eyebrow as Bubblegum watched her carefully. "You going to eat your cake Bonni? I mean I'm not complaining, who wouldn't want to watch this sexy thing?"

Bubblegum giggled blushing, "Oh totally."

Biting into her cake, Bubblegum loved it, but being proper she finished it slowly stealing glances at Marceline. Who was still making her blush, not even trying as she ate her strawberries.

Dessert seemed to take longer than the whole course itself, or maybe it was just because Bubblegum was getting more more frustrated from Marcelines teasing. If the strawberries weren't enough, Marceline had gently extended her socked foot under the table rubbing up Bubblegums. The girl gasped but continued to eat, not wanting to draw the attention of everyone around her.

Marceline grinned and began softly rubbing up Bubblegums leg, reaching her thigh she proceeded to to apply pressure making Bubblegum shudder. Rubbing the inside of her thigh she came closer and closer to something that was getting hotter by the second.

The waiter came around with the check and left, failing to notice Bubblegums flustered face as she tried to pry Marceline foot from between her legs.

"Something wrong Bonbon?" Marceline grinned

"N-nothing, just a little flustered from the c-crowded room is all..." she managed to smile

Out of nowhere a deep yet smooth voice interrupted, "Marceline is that you?"

Both their heads turning their gaze met a tall young man who seemed to be a male version of Marceline. "Marshall Well damn son it's been awhile!"

Marceline got up giving the man named Marshall a fist bump, "Yo Bonnie, this is my cousin Marshall he lives in the States!"

"S'up?" he said grinning

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Marshall." Bubblegum smiled getting up and shaking his hand

He pulled her hand to his face kissing it gently, "No no the pleasure is all mine.." he grinned

Bubblegum blushed but Marceline pushed him playfully off her, obviously jealous. "Yo man keep your hands off my girl."

He put his hands up in defense, "My bad, didn't know a fine lady like herself was taken." He winked

Marceline frowned, "Haha Marshall now what are you doing here?"

The grin left his face, "Well I'm here to talk to you actually.. In private.." he said his gaze stern

Marceline frowned but nodded, "Bonnie honey just wait here for me ok? I'll be right back."

Bubblegum nodded sitting herself down, she watched the down cousins disappear from site out the back door. She sighed taking a mint and chewing it slowly, she almost choked as heard someone yelling. A moment later Marceline came in face red, she was pissed.

"It's time to go Bubblegum." Marceline hissed

Bubblegum worried, Marceline only called her by that name if she was really mad or there was something terribly wrong. She hurried after Marceline as she walked out to her bike, tossing Bubblegum the helmet carelessly.

Bubblegum sit the helmet down and grabbed Marcelines wrist pulling the girl towards her. Marceline was muttering something as she stared at the ground.

"Marcy what's wrong?" she cooed wrapping her arms around her neck

"Nothing...everything is just fucking dandy.."

"Marcy when you curse I know nothing is just dandy, now come tell me.. and if not now then later because I hate seeing you like this.." Bubblegums voice filled with concern

Marceline sighed placing her arms around Bubblegums hips pulling them together, resting her forehead against Bubblegums she looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'll tell you when we get back to your place, ok?"

Bubblegum kissed her nose lightly, "Ok."

* * *

Bubblegum quickly pulled Marceline into her room, closing and locking her door behind her as she placed herself on her bed.

"Your parents are ok with me coming over so late?" Marceline questioned taking off her tie

"They're out of town on a science convention, won't be back until next week." Bubblegum sighed

Marceline nodded, grinning to herself as new ideas popped into her head. 'Hehe one week alone with Bonnie niceeee..' she frowned 'No, we've got to be slow, this is Bonnie we're talking about.'

"So what is it that had you so worried back there?" Bubblegum asked breaking Marceline thoughts

"He updated me on what had happened since I left town, and things didn't sound so good." Marcelines voice trailed off

"Oh, well what happened? You've never really told me about your old life.." Bubblegum said laying her head in Marcelines lap

Marceline smiled down at her, stroking her soft hair, "That's a mystery my sweet, sweet princess. And for now everything is fine, trust me on this ok?"

Bubblegum pouted by nodded, "Of course...Sooo what do you want to do now?"

'You.' A voice in Marcelines head yelled 'SHUT UP!' she yelled back, "I dunno cutie what do you wanna do?"

Bubblegum sat up pushing Marceline back onto the bed, straddling her hips and looking down at her hungrily. "You." she said in a seductive voice

Marcelines face went bright red in seconds, she was lost for words. Bubblegum of all people wanted to do ...th.. that!? Don't get her wrong she had thought about it in many ways and Bubblegum was a grown girl but wow..

Bubblegum leaned down kissing Marceline deeply running her tongue along her lip, then slipping it into Marcelines mouth not waiting for permission. Marceline kissed her back eagerly, as her hands came up to her sides rubbing them gently.

Bubblegum groaned in frustration, she slapped them away and sat up unbuttoning the girls shirt. Marceline pushed the girl up, getting up herself she pinned Bubblegum to the wall.

"Bonnie stop." she said in a hushed voice

Bubbelgum looked at her confused, still trying to catch her breath, "What's wrong Marcy?"

"Look nothing is wrong it's just...we've only been going out for little over a month and..I don't want to rush things with you ok? I mean I really really want this but I respect you too much to just sleep with you just like that..." Marceline gushed

Bubblegum smiled hugging the girl, "Aww Marcy, that's sweet, I guess I don't really know what came over me, with all the teasing I thought you would want this.."

"I know Bonnie, and I'm sorry I was sending you mixed signals but I can't help it, I've always been a tease you know that.." she grinned

Bubblegum giggled, "Yea, I know, I just wanted you to know how much I wanted you..."

Marceline looked into Bubblegums eyes realizing what she meant, "Bonnie honey, I know about your past relationships... Jake told me and don't get mad at him for it please, he was just being a good friend and looking out for you."

Tears started to form in Bubblegums eyes, "I-I just don't want to l-lose you...everyone else left when I re-refused to sleep with them..and I love you so much..I just couldn't handle another heart break.." Bubblegum cried

Marceline hugged the girl tightly, kissing her head and stroking her hair, "It's ok Bonnie, it's alright i would never use you like that, unlike them I actually do care about you.. ok? I know how much you care about me you show me everyday even when I'm having a bitch fit.."

Bubblegum giggled through her sob, "You mean it?"

"I mean it, I will wait for you forever if that's what it takes, I never want you to feel forced into anything and if you do tell me alright?"

Bubblegum nodded sniffling, "Alright.."

They hugged for what seemed like an eternity, swaying back and forth gently as Marceline calmed her down. A large yawn broke the silence as Bubblegum began to lean more into Marceline. Guiding her to her bed, Marceline picked Bubblegum up gently laying her down. Smiling she laid herself down beside her allowing the smaller girl to snuggle against her.

"Goodnight Marcy..."

"Goodnight Bonnie my love.." Marceline sighed kissing her head as they both fell into a deep sleep

* * *

School seemed to go by quickly when the two of them were together, all the class discussion seemed shorter, and the test seemed easier. Marcelines grades had really improved over the months and it was showing how much her attitude had really changed since she had moved.

Summer seemed to roll up quickly as the last few months of school finally came. It was May and Marceline was getting ready to just drop out of highschool pretty soon. Things back home were getting worse as far as Marshall knew, he dropped by every now and then to update her on the situation. Marceline never did know why Simon had decided to move, but by the sounds of things she was going to find out sooner or later.

"Marceline are you even listening?" Bubblegum asked setting down her drink

Marceline broke out of her trance, "Huh? yea of course sweety!"

Bubblegum smiled and continued explaining some weird science thing to Marceline. She had passed her Biology class with a 80 which was higher than any grade she had ever got. Simon even took her and Bubblegum to an amusement park for the weekend just to celebrate.

"So Bonnie.." Marceline began interrupting her

"Marcy that was so distasteful!" Bubblegum huffed

Marceline laughed at her cute face, "Yea anyways I was wondering if you would join me for a midnight stroll this Saturday if you're free?"

Bubblegum gave her a strange look, "I'm not doing anything so sure.."

"Great I'll see you then!" Marceline pecked her on the lips and ran off to her locker

"Whats gotten into that girl lately, she's so lumping weird!" LSP wondered outloud

'I wonder...' Bubblegum thought, completely clueless to the fact that tomorrow was in fact their 6 month anniversary.

* * *

Bubblegum was seated next to Marceline as she opened up a long box revealing a long gold chain.

"Marceline it's beautiful!" Bubblegum gasped

"It has an M on it so you can always have a piece of me around at all times.." she said putting it on her girlfriend

"Oh thank you Marcy but what's the occasion?"

Marcelines face dropped, "..It's our six month anniversary..."

Bubblegum woke up in cold sweat, "Please tell me I didn't forget.."

Bubblegum looked over at her calender, and it was indeed their anniversary tomorrow.

"Glob damnit..."


	6. Chapter 6

Bubblegum rushed down the sidewalk panicking, she had spent almost all day looking for the perfect gift for Marceline. Sure in her dream Marceline had gotten her something expensive, but this had to be something straight from her heart.

"Oh glob... I never going to find anything.." Bubblegum whined

Looking around she had not noticed she wandered into the strange parts of town. It wasn't a big city but they still had their ghetto like any other big city. Walking cautiously she approached what seemed to be a music store, it was lit up inside but seemed to be deserted at the same time.

A little bell chimed as she walked in, "Hello? Anyone here?" she called

"Right over here deary" a little old lady grinned

Bubblegum jumped back slightly, "Oh hello there, can you help me?"

The old lady revealed her smile more, showing that she was in fact missing half of it from missing teeth. "But of course, what are you looking for?"

"I need a anniversary present for a very dear person."

The old lady nodded leaning back in her chair, "Hmm I see, and who might this girl be?"

Bubblegum seemed shocked that the little old lady knew she was dating a girl, "Well I'm sure you've never heard of her but her name is Marceline"

As the name left her mouth she could have sworn the old lady grinned wider, " Ahh yes, the musical one.. hmm I have just the thing"

The old lady rose form her chair, appearing much shorter she shuffled down one of the aisles, motioning for Bubblegum to follow. As she walked behind her, Bubblegum noticed that the shelves were full of beautiful instruments, records of which you wouldn't find anymore, and things beyond words. The old lady snapped her fingers grabbing her attention as she pulled something off a shelf.

"I believe this will blow her mind away.." she spoke softly

In her hands was a bright red axe, it's neck was longer and thicker as if made just for the bass. Then end of its balde seemed sharp but upon contact was dull, it was remodeled to be an axe bass. Although the store seemed to be ancient, the bass looked brand new.

"..It's ..perfect.." Bubblegum said in a hushed voice

Taking the bass in her hands she smiled brightly, "Would do I owe you?"

"Oh no, it's the house deary.. consider it a gift from granny Ice..."

"Oh well thank you very much! It really does mean a lot! Goodbye!" Bubblegum smiled running out the door 'There was something familiar about her...huh' she thought

"Have a good evening...it will be your last..." the old lady began laughing manically, she kicked the man she had tied up behind the counter

"Heh you can have your store back now, I'm done here.." she sneered as his cries were muffled

"It won't be long until I finally get my hands on that girl.." she frowned watching Bubblegum

* * *

Bubblegum had finally managed to wrap the box up containing Marcelines gift, she paced her hands on her hips. Smiling down at her work, snapping out of it as the door bell rang.

"Just a second!"

Opening the door Finn and Jake were arguing about something, "Oh hey PB!" Finn smiled

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to come over for a jam sess" Jake asked

"That sounds great guys but I'm kind of busy at the moment, how about tomorrow?" Bubblegum apologized

"Hmm sounds good, same time?"

"Yep, see you tomorrow!" Bubblegum smiled closing the door as she had a few hours left to get ready

* * *

Marceline on the other hand was going over everything for the fifth time.

"Ok I have everything down I just need to make sure I remember what I'm going to say.."

"Yo man you gotta chill out!" Marshall laughed

Marceline glared at him, "Why are you here again!?"

Marshall gave her a serious look, "Protection, some of my guys heard rumors that the gang was hanging around some cities not to far from here.."

Marceline gulped, "Right right... as long as it's nothing too serious.."

Marshall almost choked on his water, "Nothing too serious?! Are you kidding me! Do you know what he'll do if he catches you...if he catches me?!"

Marceline grabbed him by the shoulders, "LOOK calm your tits! Ok I really don't need that on my mind right now! Besides they're only rumors right? So it's not like anything is going to happen"

Marshall sighed, "Yea I guess.. I'm going to go take a nap in my truck scream if you need help.."

Marceline grinned, "Yea yea..."

* * *

Marceline hopped off her bike, giving Bubblegum a hand as she got off. Marceline tilted her head in confusion as Bubblegum carried her box with her.

"Bonnie babe, you ever gonna tell me what's with the box.."

Bubblegum gave her a warm smile, "You'll see.."

Marceline shrugged leading her along the path, it cut through the forest and although she had spent almost all day clearing a path, the weeds seemed to had grown back. Finally getting out into a clearing Bubblegum gasped.

They were at the shore of the lake Marceline had fallen in a few months back, only it seemed much more beautiful then it had been at the time. There was fireflies all around making a nice little show as the moon shined across the water. The water seemed hushed as the clean smell of the outdoors took over from the smog from the city. On the shore a blanket and picnic was spread out, Marceline smiled as stood beside it.

Apart from the rest of it, Marceline seemed to stand out the most, as if she belonged in this environment in someway. Her hair flowed freely across her shoulders, it gleamed and shined more then it often did. Her smile was pulled back into the toothy smirk Bubblegum had always loved. She wore a black blouse, with a silver vest which had bright gold buttons down the middle. She again wore silky black dress pants, with black dress shoes.

"Are you ready for the night of your life?" Marceline laughed taking Bubblegums hand as they sat down

"Oh yes I've been waiting only forever.." Bubblegum winked

* * *

Marceline smiled as she took out their food, everything went smoothly as they ate and laughed together, enjoying eachothers company. A silence seemed to wash over them as they finished their meal, Marceline couldn't help but stare at her beautiful girlfriend.

Bubblegum had put her hair up in a ponytail, letting some of her bangs hang across her face. She seemed to glow in the light of the moon as she watched the waterfall. She wore a simple white v neck, with sleeves that went down to her elbows. Hugging her figure perfectly, along with the seemingly short skirt she chose. It was cut off about mid thigh, a nice smooth coloured pink that brought out her husky blue eyes.

Marceline melted at the sight, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Marcy.."

"How do you manage to be so perfect?"

Bubblegum blushed, "I'm far from perfect Marceline.."

"In my eyes you are..." Marceline smiled

Bubblegum giggled leaning forward, "Whatever you say my big softie.."

Marceline closed the distance kissing her passionately, their lips formed together into a mold as if they were made for eachother. Bubblegum sighed into the kiss, lacing her arms around her neck, as Marcelines hands came around her waist.

Kissing her deeply Marceline sighed pulling apart and resting her forehead against Bubblegums, "Never change Bonnie..."

Bubblegum pecked her nose, "Only if you never change with me.."

Marceline grinned, "Agreed.. now for your gift!"

Bubblegum smiled as Marceline reached into her basket pulling out a small ring box. Bubblegums eyes went wide, Marceline saw this and laughed.

"Don't worry I'm not purposing...yet" she laughed

Bubblegum rolled her eyes, "Ha ha Marcy"

Marceline pulled open the box revealing a small silver ring. It had two small sapphires and in the middle a slightly larger emerald. Bubblegum gasped.

"Bubblegum this is my promise ring to you, for me it means I will always be faithful to you no matter what I will always be by your side until you no longer love me.." Marceline placed it gently onto Bubblegums finger

"Marcy... I.. don't know what to say.. I just.." Bubblegum sniffled on the verge of tears, she hugged Marceline tightly "I will never stop loving you.."

Marceline smiled releasing her, "Make that a promise and I'll be the happiest girl in the world!"

Bubblegum laughed, "You will be once I give you your gift.."

Marceline raised an eyebrow, "Bubblegum you really didn't need ot.."

Bubblegum placed the long, slightly heavy box on Marceline lap, "Oh but I did, and I think you'll love it!"

Marceline smiled taking off the wrapping, she opened the box her eyes went wide. "...I...how did you.."

Bubblegum smiled as Marceline stood strumming the bass, it made a long deep note that sent shivers down her spine, "I got from some old music store."

Marceline started playing softly, "Really? This must have cost you a lot of money..."

Bubblegum smiled pecking her cheek, "Actually the old woman gave it to me for free, something about it being a gift from granny Ice..."

A sour note hit the air as Marceline cringed, "..say that name again..."

Bubblegum looked at her confused, "Granny Ice...why what's wrong?"

Marceline turned white, she quickly grabbed Bubblegums hand. She ran through the forest, ignoring Bubblegum cries and questions. They came into the small clearing at the top of the hill, Marshall was fast asleep in his truck. Marceline threw open the door smacking him in the head he nearly jumped out of his skin.

Marceline whispered something to him and his eyes went wide he nodded starting up his truck. Marceline got out turning to Bubblegum, "Get in the truck don't ask me anything just get in."

Bubblegum seemed furious, "No you tell me whats going on right now Marceline!"

Marceline rubbed her eyes, "Look I'll explain later just please get in the fucking truck!"

Bubblegum frowned but got in the seat next to Marshall. He seemed worried but focused as he pulled out and sped down the road. Marceline following on her bike close behind.

* * *

Finally after what seemed like forever they arrived at Marcelines house, the lights were on and someone seemed to be home. Marshall stopped the truck getting out he helped Bubblegum, Marceline was already heading to the door.

"SIMON" She yelled

"Marce what's with all the yelling?" he called from the kitchen

"You have some explaining to do!" she growled

Simon stepping into the living room as Marceline stood there glaring at him, obvioiusly furious.

"What seems to be the problem Marce?" He asked sitting in his recliner

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that your nut case of a wife is in town!?" she yelled

Simon froze as Bubblegum and Marshall walked in, "Marceline explain yourself!"

"I have nothign to say, Simon on the other hand..." Marceline frowned

Simon removed his glasses rubbing his eyes, "Take a seat, I guess it's time I told you why we moved here..."


	7. Chapter 7

Simon calmed himself down as he leaned forward, making his old creek. He looked Marceline in the eyes, her look boring holes through his skull. It was one thing to make Marceling mad but lying to her was a whole other story.

"Alright but when I worked along side your father I was the one who got the info and passed it onto him. If there was a secret on the street I knew it, nothing went on without your father knowing. He liked it that way, and I was ok with it too getting paid for listening to people babble. Even though it was pretty the shortest job ever, he had me working another job, which was babysitting you Marcy."

Marceline simply growled as Bubblegum leaned back into her arms, Bubblegum kissed her cheek calming her slightly.

"Anyways so I was the guy who looked after you since your mother died when you were young, and it was kind of nice having someone to listen to me for once. So I grew very attached to you, in a way you were my own daughter since you know my wi...ex-wife could never have kids. Eventually I started to get concerned with all the moving we did, all the school you went to and trouble you got in was starting to really add up. Sure it was never your fault, you were the cover for your father. But it never really got to me to the point where I thought I should run. I mean I still got money, and I got to babysit you, get away from my maniac of a wife."

"Holla" Marshall hooted, receiving a slap from Marceline

"Eventually you father started to take advantage of you. As you know whenever a deal went wrong with someone in high order of some city or town your father would go after the school. Why I have no idea, but he would always use you as a pawn and blame everything on you. Then you would get expelled and move schools, but then it happened..."

Simon grew quiet he seemed troubled with the next part

Bubblegum shifted in Marcelines arms, Marceline stroked her arms, "Simon what happened?"

He coughed awkwardly looking down, "He got very very angry at someone very important, they blew him off and apparently said something that his took seriously. He went after one of the biggest schools as you know Marceline. But before he got you enrolled I heard some news on the street about the plan, and it was very unusual because his plans were always kept to just his men but.. but he had different guys this time, people I didn't think he'd ever hire. As you know usually he would steal things, burn down a class, make something go wrong as a warning then get his way. But this time...he was planning to blow up the school...and you were going to be carrying the bombs..Marceline he was going to let everyone die including you..."

The room hit a deadly silence, everyone just stood there taking in what Simon had just told them. Marcelines own father was planning to kill her, and rub it off as just another job well done. Bubblegum turned hugging Marceline tightly crying into her shoulder.

"Marceline I couldn't let you die not like that, you're a good kid deep down I know it. But you're father refused to listen to me, I told him I would leave he just laughed and wished me good luck. So that night I got you and we left, of course you didn't question it until we got to the border. But I could never let you know about the plan. I didn't know how you would react and it would probably cost more lives if you did know. So here we are... in Canada far away from your father ..well until now. If I'm correct I'd say my wife is here for your father looking for you Marceline and if she gets the news out were all done for.."

Marceline took a shaky breath, she dug her face into Bubblegums neck. Bubblegum sobbed quietly, "I don't w-want to die.."

"Shh...no one is going to die.." Marceline cooed

"She's right you know...as long as everyone shuts up!" A old rotten voice interrupted

Everyone turned to see Mrs. Ice standing in the doorway with a shotgun. She grinned as she walked in giving Simon a look.

"H-hello dear... funny meeting you here..." Simon choked

"It is isn't it! You told me you were going out and would be right back!" She spat

"Yes yes I'm still working honey..."

"Mhmm, anyways give Marcy and I'll be on my way!"

Marceline hissed at her backing away with Bubblegum in her arms. The old lady cocked her head grinning. "You two make such a good couple.. too bad Marcy has to die! Hehe!"

"Samantha we talked about this Marceline isn't doing the job!" Simon sighed

"Yes she is! That's why her old man hired me to track her down!"

Simon raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? "

"Mhm! In fact I told I'd bring her myself! He laughed and said go right ahead!"

"Sam, don't you think he was just making fun of you?"

"No why would he! He said if I brought her back I'd get to help plant the bomb myself!"

"Samantha honey he was going to kill you right along with Marce.." Simon sighed rubbing his wife's shoulders

"What..no that can't be right..he said I was the best Marcy tracker he could find..." she babbled

"He set you up dear, now come along you go get yourself some tea..." he walked her into the kitchen then came back out

"Marceline, you need to leave town now."

"But what about her if she doesn't tell him I'm here then he'll never know and..." she choked

Simon placed his hands on her shoulders, "Marceline if my wife can track you down chances are hes already found you.."

The colour on Marcelines face drained quickly, she gave Simon a huge hug. "Don't you dare die on me old man..."

He smiled, "You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain..."

A tear ran down her cheek as she grabbed Bubblegums hand running down into the basement. She grabbed her bag filling it with things she would need to hit the road, no time for cloths she could buy new ones. Finally grabbing the bass Bubblegum had got her she ran back upstairs getting onto her bike with Bubblegum with her.

"Marcy we need to go to my place so I can get my stuff.."

"Bubblegum you're not coming with me.." Marceline sighed

"Yes I am now go!" with that Marceline rode out to her house stopping she let Bubblegum get off, just as Marshall pulled up in his truck he got out nodding at Marceline.

Bubblegum took out her keys to the bike, "You're not leaving me Marcy! I don't how dangerous the road is I love you and I'm not leaving you!" Bubblegum ranted

Marceline smiled genuinely touched, she kissed Bubblegum deeply pulling back she looked into her eyes, "I love you too..."

Smiling Bubblegum ran into her house, she started grabbing her things not really looking at what was what. As she hurried she heard Marshalls truck leave, 'must be going to get some things for the trip..' she thought. Finally packing her bags she ran back down stairs closing the door behind her she walked up to Marceline who was sitting looking down on her bike.

"Marcy let's go I got my stuff!" Bubblegum looked at her as she didn't budge

"...Marcy what's wrong..?"

"She left this for you..." Marshalls deep voice cracked, the fake Marceline who was actually Marshall looked up holding out a letter

Bubblegum dropped her bags, tears streaming down her face. "She...she didn't ...NO" she cried

Marshall handed her the letter, not looking her in the eyes, "I'm..going to need the keys..."

Bubblegum ripped the letter out of his hands, and threw the keys at him, they hit his chest with a loud thud. "Screw you!"

She sat down on her driveway, balling her eyes out. "Why did you let her leave...why?"

He said nothing, putting the keys in the ignition he started up Marcelines bike, before leaving he looked down at Bubblegum, "Just read it ok, and don't give up Bubblegum she loves you and she'll come back..."

"I hate her! She'll never come back ..." Bubblegum sobbed

A look of regret washed across Marshalls face as he pulled away riding off to catch up with Marceline. Bubblegum laid there on her driveway sobbing as she watched him drive away.

* * *

Bubblegum had been laying there for a good half hour before she decided to move, her body ached as she rose to her feet. Dragging herself back to her room, thumping up the stairs she viciously threw her stuff across her floor. She dropped down onto her bed, spreading out her limbs. Her heart hurt so much right now, it was shattered and the pieces could never be mended.

Sighing to herself she got up putting her belongings away, she took out the last item and cringed at the sight of it. It was a picture of her and Marceline on one of their dates, she looked into Marcelines eyes.

"Why did you leave me..." Bubblegum whispered completely forgetting about the letter, which had fallen under her bed.

Bubblegum stripped down into her underwear, laying into her covers she sobbed. All night her silent cries filled her room, her heart longing for the touch of her lover.

* * *

5 months later...

Bubblegum sat herself in front of her vanity, smiling at Lady's work. "Oh it's gorgeous Lady! Thank you!"

Lady giggled, "Well you are my best friend!" hugging her she looked at her phone

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Bubblegum but I must be going, I'm late for a date tonight with Jake!"

Bubblegum smiled, "Oh no it's alright I had some forms to fill out for the universities anyways, have fun!" she called as Lady left the room

Bubblegum sighed shutting the door, the last date she went on was awful, Finn had tried to set her up with a friend of his. 'She was cute!' her mind giggled, Bubblegum simply looked at herself in the mirror.

"I guess... what was her name again.. Tania? I don't know..." Bubblegum thought outloud

The last enjoyable date she had been on was with her. Bubblegum glared at the photo of her and Marceline, she never knew why she kept it there. But whenever she covered it up a wave of guilt washed over her. So she left it there, really how she cause her anymore more pain.

Bubblegum had graduated that summer and it now being fall her parents were on her ass about getting into the top universities. Which were in America but, the one she wanted to go to was in Canada except across the country. She thought about leaving all her friend behind and starting a new life somewhere else. It never really felt like a bad idea, and after some thought she had sent in an application.

Of course her parents were content about it, their little Bubblegum applying to her first school. But what they didn't know was that it was actually an arts school. A school for those to express their love and passion in art, dance, or music. She personally loved art, and was hoping to finally get out of her parents ways of science this and that. She could finally do what she wanted with her life.

Sighing Bubblegum shuffled over to her bed laying down for some well needed rest. As she closed her eyes her dreams took over and the life she had always wanted became everything around her. She looked around as her parents accepted her for who she was and her art. Her friends supported her leaving and of course there she was. Marceline, standing in her usual place by her tree strumming her bass.

"Hey Bonnie, long time no see." she grinned

Bubblegum frowned approaching her, "You left me"

Marceline raised an eyebrow, "I had to.."

"No you didn't, you never said why you just left!" Bubblegum choked starting to tear up

"Bubblegum didn't you ever read my letter?"

Bubblegum pursed her lips, "Letter...what letter?"

"The letter I gave Marshall to give to you silly.." Marceline rolled her eyes

"I...no I never read it.."

Marceline sighed placing her bass by the tree, she walked up to Bubblegum holding out her arms. Bubblegum ran forward hugging the girl tightly, afraid to let go.

"Please don't leave me again Marcy..."

Marceline smiled into her hair, "Read my letter Bonnie.."

"I don't know where it is..." she sobbed softly

"Read my letter..." Marceline whispered into her ear, her breath tickling her

* * *

Bubblegum shot up in bed, she could have sworn she could actually feel her breath on her ear. Rubbing the side of her head, those last words stuck in her head. 'Read my letter..' she thought

"Where is your letter..." Bubblegum thought out loud

Bubblegum spent the next ten minutes going through her room literally tearing it apart, at first she was just calmly going through her things. But then the anticipation got to her, it became a need to find this letter. Finally she looked under her bed and there it was, laying there with quiet some dust. Grabbing it she sat down looking at the back, in red ink it said her name.

She gazed down at it as if it was a forbidden object, wasting no time Bubblegum ripped open the letter grabbing the single page from inside she looked it over.

"Dear Bonnie,

I know your cute little butt is going to be out here any second so I apologize for the sloppiness. Anyways, I'm can't bring you with me Bonnie, I'm sorry I love you but I love you too much to see you get hurt because of me. I'm going to sort out my problems and make sure I have a safe life before I see you again. I couldn't live with myself knowing I hurt you.. anyways don't yell at Marshall it's my fault. Stay out of trouble Pinky, Love Marcy XOXOXO"

Bubblegum was crying by the end of the letter, she held it close to her chest, "Oh Marcy..."

* * *

"So Marceline didn't leave you because she hated you?" Finn asked again slurping his smoothie

"She knew I would get hurt and I guess she needed to clear some things up before she came back for me!" Bubblegum smiled

Finn choked on his drink as the colour from Jakes face drained, "Yea cuz she'll be back soon I'm sure!"

Bubblegum drank from her smoothie, "What's wrong..."

"Nothing! Nothing...just ahh are you sure she'll come back? I mean it's been 5 months maybe she forgot about you or something..." Jake nervously gulped

Sadness washed over Bubblegums face, "I never thought of that...I mean I got my hopes up all week thinking about this and you're right ..." she sniffed

Finn grimaced, Jake shook his head, "It's for the best!" he whispered

Bubblegum starred down at her drink, not saying anything else. Finn gripped the table uneasily, Jake was sweating, he looked at his watch. "Well would you look at the time! Finn and I gotta go babysit little BMO, we'll catch you later PB!"

Bubblegum didn't look up she just waved as poked at her straw.

Rushing out Jake smacked Finn yelling at him, Bubblegum couldn't make out what they were arguing about but she didn't care. She sat there for another hour ordering more drinks and sipping away her last happiness.

The waiter placed a rather strange looking drink in front of her, it was bright red and smelled of strawberries. She looked up, "Uhm I didn't order this.."

The waiter pointed to a rather lanky looking woman sitting a few seats away her head down. "The gal over there bought it for you.."

Bubblegum nodded, she looked over at the woman, she was young. Her hair was long, and jet black tied back into a ponytail. She wore a red and black striped long sleeved shirt, her neat blue jeans seemed worn but gave off a brand new look. Her long red boots stood out a little too much, but she didn't seem to care. Bubblegum titled her head slightly but shook off the familiar feeling and put on a smile.

"Thank you kindly for the drink..." She called

The woman chuckled warmly lifting her own drink, not bothering to look up. Bubblegum took a sip of the new liquid and was instantly pleased at the taste. She chugged it down happily, as she looked back the woman was gone.

"Excuse me miss? Yes what was her name?" Bubblegum questioned

"Never said anything about a name just ordered you a drink.."

"Ahh I see, did you catch where she went off to?" Bubblegum asked getting up

"Nah, didn't even notice she left, but she's a big tipper.." the waiter smiled

"I see, well thank you good bye!" Bubblegum left the little cafe wondering to herself about the strange woman

* * *

That wasn't the last time she would be seeing her either. That mysterious woman had began to pop up in all of Bubblegums favourite hangouts, as if she knew where to be at the right time. Each time either buying Bubblegum something red or grabbing her attention in the strangest of ways. But she was never able to catch her in time, she was always late by a mere second and the chance was gone.

Not to long after Bubblegum's birthday rolled up she smiled at the thought of turning 19, finally a real adult and legal drinking age for Canada anyways. Her party was nothing too big and with her friends all having their birthdays earlier that year they had it at a bar. Sure she had been in there many times before but never got to order any booze.

"Wooo!" Everyone cheered as they finished singing happy birthday, no one was drunk since they all had too many manors and were mostly drinking pop or water.

Cake was passed around and people were really having a good time, everyone but Bonnie that was. They hadn't rented out the bar, and people from town were there giving her warm wishes as they received some cake. She put on her fake smile but retreated to the bar away from everyone else.

The bartender gave her a look, "What can I get for ya birthday girl?" he asked, his voice deeper then she expected

"Something with vodka..." she mumbled

He chuckled as he started making her drink, "Not having too much fun I'm guessing?"

"No I am it's just my girlfriend isn't here with me and it would have been nice to have her here..."

"Ahh I see, she outta town?"

Bubblegum played with her fingers, "You could say that..."

He placed a martini glass in front of her, "Well I hope she knows what shes missing, it's on the house hun.."

Bubblegum smiled, "Thank you... and I hope so too.."

* * *

Bubblegum had never drank before but after the first two she started to like it, which could be considered a bad thing to many. But not to the much too friendly man sitting down from her. He took a seat beside her, grinning as she downed another shot.

"You must got a stomach of steel.. heh" he laughed

"T-that's imposssibleee.. that stomach is... *hic* made of a sofft lining..." she huffed, she was piss drunk

The strange man listened to her life rant as she switched back and forth randomly from subjects, ordering her drinks as she did. "Uh huh and what about this Marcy? Is she still in town?"

"PFFT HA, nooo I don't know where she went... she just left! Left me here with all my feeelss... it's soo lonely without her...I think about her at night thoughhh..." she hiccuped

"Ahh I see what you mean.." he winked

"Mhmm!" she downed another drink

"So I've been wondering is your hair pink naturally or dyed?"

"Oh thisss old thing... nah it's tots real mann... I invented some kind of thingy.. where...it changes your hair permanently...see.." she stroked her hair

"Oh so does the carpet match the drapes?"

She frowned, "What is that suppose to mean..I..I don't even have DRAPES PSHT PSHT, drapes are for...apes! HAHA" Bubblegum laughed a little too hard falling form her seat

The man caught her, "Looks like you've had a little too much to drink there missy.."

"Whaaaat nooo... me?" she giggled

He helped her through the door of the bar, no one taking notice in her absence or at least he thought. "Let me help you to my place, you can sleep over and I'll take good care of ya.."

Bubblegum closed her eyes for a second the alcohol clearing for a minute she realized what was happening, "Ohhhh no I'm fine just..need my friends.."

She tried to get away but the man had a firm grip on her, "That won't be necessary girly, your friends don't even know you're gone.."

Bubblegum cursed he was right, and now she was going to get raped. "AHHHHHHH!" Bubblegum screamed

He quickly slapped his hand over her mouth, "No no you're not getting away girly.."

A small tap on his shoulder made him turn, his face was greeted by a small pale fist. He let go of Bubblegum falling onto his ass, he grabbed his face. "AH FUCK my nose!" he cursed

Bubblegum wobbled a bit, about the fall she felt gentle hands hold her up. She looked up, meeting a pair of warm brown orbs. "Better watch yourself Bonnie." the woman spoke softly

"...Marcy..." Bubblegum whispered her eyes going wide, she snapped her head around when she heard Finn and Jake yelling.

"HEY you get your hands off her!" Finn yelled

The woman complied releasing Bubblegum, letting her fall to the ground. Finn and Jake ran to catch her, slumping down they looked her over, "You ok PB?" Finn asked

"Ya we heard you scream and came as fast as we could to kick some butt!" Jake huffed

Bubblegum smiled letting Finn help her up, "I was getting dragged off by a rapist, but that mysterious woman helped me..."

Bubblegum turned finding that she had disappeared, "...huh where did she run off to now.."

"I dunno but we should get you home PB, you need some rest." Finn smiled leading her back to the bar

"I suppose..." Bubblegum sighed searching the shadows for her savior

* * *

A month later Bubblegum was back at her cafe excitedly sharing the news. "Guys I got accepted into the arts university!"

The girls squealed in delight hugging her, the boys cheered giving her hugs aswell. "Aww this means we won't see you anymore.." Finn sighed

"Don't worry Finn we can always skype.." she smiled

The boy nodded, smiling sadly, "Yea I guess, but hey we should be happy for you Peebs!"

Everyone nodded all celebrating with smoothies and treats from the cafe. About half an hour later of discussing her plans in Vancouver, LSP got up.

"Well I'm gonna miss you gurl, but Lady Jake and I gotta run, we got some double dating happening" LSP cheered

They all gave her a few hugs and left, leaving her and Finn sitting at the table. "Uhm I should get going to I actually have a date aswell..."

"Oh with who?" Bubblegum smiled

"FP...she ahh actually liked me all along she was just annoyed that I asked her out at school...something about being improper or whatever.." he chuckled

"Aww, well I'm happy for you Finn, have fun!" she gave him a hug

"Yea you too it's gonna be algerbraic I know it!" he called leaving her to herself

Bubblegum moved herself to the little bar the cafe had, the seats were worn form age but overall comfortable. She sat down simply enjoying her last time there, she would be leaving the next day so she could catch her long flight to Vancouver.

"I hear you're leaving..." A familiar warm voice laughed

Bubblgeum looked beside her to find none other then the mysterious woman, "Oh hello! And yes I'm going off to school, finally I can't wait to go I've loved the arts for a long time.."

The woman nodded, "Music is a personal favourite.."

Bubblegum nodded, biting her lip, "I'm sorry but I feel like we've met before..."

The woman seemed to cringe, "I'm in a band you've probably heard the music before..."

"Oh? What band I don't listen to much.."

"Marceline and The Scream Queens.." the woman cursed once she said it

Bubblegum took no note of the first name, "Oh were you the girl on guitar?"

The woman exhaled deeply, "Uhm yea.."

"But you're also the singer?"

"Mhmm that's me..." she grind ed her teeth waiting for something

"So I'm guessing you're Marceline then huh?" Bubblegum giggled

The woman blinked, she just nodded, "Yep the one and only!"

"Well that's cool, it's real nice meeting you! I only new one girl with that name, she's my girlfriend.." Bubblegum blushed

"Is that right?" The woman exhaled nervously

"Yea... I have seen her in a few months...and probably won't for a few more... But you know she's outta town and stuff.."

"Oh, well I'm sure she had a good reason.."

"I don't really know at this point...I mean I love her and I hope she loves me but really...I need to move on... I can't keep waiting for her..." Bubblegum sighed

The woman sipped her drink, "Maybe she wanted you to do better, because she knew you could..?"

Bubblegum giggled, "I don't think I could ever do better than Marcy..she was the kindest girl I've ever been with, she was loving caring, always there for me, even though she had a tough exterior I saw right through it she was always my-"

"Big softie..." the woman finished.

Bubblegum paused tilting her head, "How did you know that... I always kept it a-"

"Secret? Yea I know Bonnie, that's why I'm the only one who knows..Pinky.." the woman choked on her words tears coming down her cheeks

Bubblegums eyes went wide she turned the woman was also turned a big toothy grin on her face, "Marcy!"

"Hey Bonnie...ya miss me?" she cried smiling

Bubblegum practically jumped out of her cloths hugging Marceline so fast, she hugged her tightly sobbing into her shirt. "You came back..." she sobbed

Marceline kissed her head, "I said I would..."

Bubblegum continued to cry into her shoulder, finally stopping she pulled back sitting on her lap, "What took you so long?"

Marceline kissed her nose, "I wanted to see if I could get you to move on, I knew you could do better but you're too damn stubborn.."

Bubblegum giggled wrapping her arms around Marcelines neck, "How could I leave you when you were all that was on my mind..."

Marceline smiled leaning forward she kissed Bubblegum deeply and full of passion. Too many days had they been apart, they carved eachothers touch as they pushed against eachother as much as they could. Bubblegum couldn't get enough of her, instantly deepening the kiss by slipping her tongue into Marceline mouth, who let out a moan in response.

Marceline dug her nails into Bubblegums back dragging then across her spine making Bubblegum shudder with delight. Bubblegum weaved her finger through Marcelines hair, giving it a slight tug every-now and then only making Marceline want more. Bubblegum began to grind her hips into Marcelines making the girl growl with pleasure. They pulled apart to breath and because the waitress behind the counter was getting very red.

"Sorry about that.." Bubblegum giggled

Marceline nipped at her ear, "I'm not.." she growled into her ear

"Marcy~ not here..." she giggled

"Your house it is..." Marceline picked up Bubblegum, not before paying for her drinks

"Put me down!" Bubblegum squeaked

"Let me think about that... nope!" Marceline laughed as she walked outside

* * *

Marceline pinned Bubblegum to her bedroom door, kissing her frantically, Bubblegums hands fumbled for the doorknob. Finally finding it she turned it anxiously letting them in, Bubblegum jumped up, wrapping her legs around Marcelines waist. Marceline rubbed her hands down over her butt squeezing it Bubblegum moaned and closed the door behind them as they entered her room.

Marceline walked forward pinning Bubblegum to the door again, her kisses moved down her neck nipping at her soft skin. Bubblegum grabbed her shirt tearing it off Marcelines body exposing her pale skin. Bubblegums hands felt down her chest rubbing Marcelines breasts making her moan. Unpinning Bubblegum she turned laying her down on the bed, still kissing her neck she pulled away to remove Bubblegums shirt.

As it hit the wall opposite to them Marceline pulled off Bubblegums skirt, along with her own pants, looking down she grinned at Bubblegums exposed body, "So beautiful..." she whispered causing Bubblegum to blush

Bubblegum grabbed her and pulled her back down into a kiss she slipped her tongue into her mouth fighting with her lovers. Marceline got on all fours, supporting herself with one hand the other casually made its way down to Bubblegums chest. She teased her running her fingers over her breast, playing with the hem. With a final squeak from Bubblegum, Marceline slipped her hand under her bra, kneading her breast with her palm as her fingers played with her nub. Bubblegum moaned, feeling a new wave of pleasure wash over her.

"Mmm..." she moaned arching herself into Marceline grip

Marceline sat onto Bubblegums hips, feeling how wet the other girl had already become along with herself. She rubbed into her, making Bubblegum groan with anticipation. Leaning down she removed Bubblegums bra, gazing down at her her chest as it moved up and down from her breathing. She licked her navel, slowing making it up to her breast. She circled her tongue around her nub, flicking it across her soft skin. She grinned as she started sucking on her breast while kneading the other. Bubblegum gasped as she dug her nails into Marcelines back.

"Ahhh...yes Marcy..." she moaned biting her lip

Marceline continued sucking, nipping at her occasionally, finally pulling away she moved to the other breast switching jobs with her hands. Marceline continued until she started to lick up her collarbone once again, she played with her ear. Bubblegum could feel Marcelines hand trace along her hips, softly pressing against her underwear. Marceline bit her ear gently as she dug her fingers in against her sex through the fabric. Bubblegum let out a deep moan arching her body up slightly in response to the feeling.

"Are you sure about Bonnie..." Marceline whispered her voice deep with passion

"Mhmm..yes oh glob yes.." she whined

"Don't get yourself too worked up Pinky.." Marceline grinned

Marcelines hand continued to rub Bubblegum adding more pressure and testing out her sensitive areas. Finally she sat up slowly removing Bubblegum small lace underwear, planting kisses along her legs as she brought them down. Spreading her legs apart Marceline licked her thigh, rubbing her hands up her legs digging her thumbs into her inner thighs. She slowly placed her fingers against Bubblegums clit, rubbing it gently in small circular motions. Bubblegum moaned loudly, her hands gripping the bed sheets.

Marceline continued, her fingers now rubbing over Bubblegums opening teasing it, rubbing harder and harder. Bubblegum was gasping and withering under her touch as she worked. Finally Marceline pulled herself up beside Bubblegum kissing her cheek, "Bonnie honey, this might hurt a bit, you tell when to stop ok?" Bubblegum nodded

Marceline inserted one finger into Bubblegum, pumping it slowly and cautiously, the pain wasn't too much to handle at the moment. Bubblegum relaxed as it eased out, Marceline took that as a sign to keep going. She pumped her finger faster and harder, making sure she almost pulled out completely each time. Bubblegum was moaning again, enjoying this new wave of pleasure.

"...Mmm, more Marcy..." she whispered

Marceline nodded kissing her cheek again, she inserted a second finger, making Bubblegum gasp in delight. She pumped hard and fast, making sure Bubblegum wouldn't soon forget this, curling her fingers drove Bubblegum near the edge.

"Ahhhh Marcy!" Bubblegum moaned

Marceline moved her thumb over her clit as she pumped, rubbing Bubblegum as she pumped making her breath faster.

"M..Marcy I..I think I'm close.." Bubblegum whined moving her hips in motion with Marcelines movements

Marceline grinned she thrust her fingers in once more then pulled them out completely, Bubblegum giving her a look of desperation. Marceline licked down her thighs meeting Bubblegums throbbing clit. She grinned leaning forward she licked up her opening and her clit making Bubbegum gasp loudly. She licked back down nibbling on her clit, she sucking gently driving Bubblegum mad.

"Marcy please!" she moaned in frustration

Marceline licked back down, she shoved her long tongue inside Bubblegums moving her tongue in angles her fingers couldn't reach. Bubblegum was now moaning Marcelines name louder and louder. Marceline grinned pulling away from her she moved her hips over Bubblegums. She removed her underwear placing herself against Bubblegum she left out a long whine.

"M...Marcy what are you..doing.." she moaned

"Trust me you're gonna love this.." Marceline smiled leaning forward kissing her deeply

Marceling began rubbing her clit against Bubblegums, both girls moaned. She rubbed fast, eventually thrusting her hips into Bubblegums. Bubblegum was moving her hips against Marcelines as well matching her movements. Crashing her hips into Bubblegums Marceline could feel herself getting close.

"B...Bonnie I'm.. close.. gahhh.." she groaned crashing her hips into Bubblegums

"So..am I mmm..." Bubblegum gripped the sheets

With a final thrust Bubblegum gasped words not being able to leave her mouth, Marceline moaned Bubblegums name as she pushed herself against Bubblegum. A warm gush of liquids started to leak down their thighs, Marceline panted flopping down beside Bubblegum.

"I..love you.." she smiled curling up beside her lover kissing her cheek

"I love..you too.." Bubblegum smiled turned facing Marceline she kissed her one last time before falling asleep in her arms, "Welcome home..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow 3000 views?! Thanks to everyone who faved, followed, reviewed, and even gave the story a read! It means a lot, feedback is always welcomed, and quite flattering! I apologize for not updating very much lately but I am still here so I'll try my best! Anyways enjoy, Blood.**

* * *

Bubblegum slept peacefully for once, she had been restless almost every night since Marceline had left. She would cry most nights, waking up from her dreams of having her lover back in her arms with her. Always bursting full of tears when she realized she was gone, really you'd think she would get over it. After awhile getting use to what would happen, yet every time it just seemed so real.

A soft kiss on her nose stirred her from her sleep, "Morning sweety.." a smooth voice cut the silence

Bubblegum smiled as she opened her eyes, finding Marcelines face inches from hers. Leaning forward she kissed her gently, savoring the moment she craved for eachnight.

"Morning Marcy~" she grinned

Marceline sighed pulling her closer to her warm body as they cuddled. Bubblegum's head fitting perfectly into Marcelines neck, as she stroked her hair.

"What do you want to do today?" Marceline asked softly

"What time is it?" Bubblegum yawned

Marceline grimaced as she looked at her phone, "Ugh it's only 10: 30, can we sleep some more?"

Bubblegum thought to herself, 'Hmm my flight is at 4, I need to be there by at least 3, meh we have time..'

Bubblegum ran kisses up her neck, "Are sure you want to sleep some more... We could do something else..." there was a hint of seductiveness in her voice

Marceline raised an eyebrow a cocky grin plastered on her face, "What? Last night wasn't enough for ya.."

Bubblegum grinned as she kissed Marceline, "Mmm, it was a lot of fun actually, but who says I don't want more fun?"

Marceline grinned, rolling over she hovered above Bubblegum kissing her deeply. Bubblegum sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her pale lovers neck. Marceline quickend their kisses, gently biting Bubblegums lower lip receiving a moan. She leaned more into the kiss, pushing her tongue into Bubblegums mouth.

Bubblegum brought Marceline closer to her, her hips moving to get closer to Marcelines. Marceline grinned at the girls impatience, moving her knee up she brought it against Bubblegums crotch, applying light pressure. Bubblegums breath hitched as pulled back from the kiss, Marceline kissing her neck.

"Mmm, Marcy don't tease me..." she groaned

Marceline nipped her collarbone, "Why not we have all day baby..."

Bubblegum grinned but froze, a sudden realization hitting her she pushed Marceline off her causing her to fall onto the floor.

"AIEEE, hey what the hell Bonnie? A simple no would have been fine.." Marceline rubbed her ass

"I almost forgot! How are we going to be together after today!? I'm moving to Vancouver to go to school and-!" Bubblegum was cut off as a shirt hit her face

"BONNIE, babe! Calm down, jeeze where do you think I've been the past few months? It's cool I already got a place over there and everything. I was living there for awhile after I cleared things up just to make sure it was all safe..." Marceline smiled reassuringly

Bubblegums worries slipped away instantly, "Oh, that's great! Uhm would you mind if I stayed with you? I mean until I get a job and..- "

This time she was attacked by Marcelines lips crashing against her own, "Bonnie you can stay with me as long as you want, you're my girlfriend for glob sake!"

Bubblegum became teary, "Ohhh Marcy I love you!~" she snaked her arms around the girl hugging her

Marceline chuckled hugging her back, "Yea, well I love you more.."

* * *

Both of them sat together, waiting for their flight to arrive. Marceline had been on planes countless times. Bubblegum however looked ready to pop like a balloon. She was jittering and moving in her seat every five seconds. Marceline relaxed and slipped an arm around her shoulders bringing them close together.

"Babe you gotta calm down everything will be fine..." she cooed rubbing her thumb on Bubblegum cheek

Bubblegum smiled at her sweetly, "I know it's just first time you know? And I'm nervous about leaving everyone behind..."

Marceline nodded, "They love you Bonnie, I'm sure they all understand and you've said your goodbyes right?"

Bubblegum nodded, but gasped, "Oh Marcy! They don't know you're here they'll want to at least bid you farewell!"

Marceline laughed nervously, "Yea about that..uhm they won't be expecting me anytime soon..."

Bubblegum smiled a bit confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well uhm, you know how I was going under cover and trying to get my dad off my trail and stuff?" Bubblegum nodded, "Well I may have faked my death..and the news went straight to them, which is really how my dad lost the trail and-"

"YOU FAKED YOUR DEATH AND NO ONE TOLD ME!?" Bubblegum yelled

Marceline cowered a bit, "Hey that wasn't any of my business whether they told you or not, probably didn't want to hurt you anymore then I already did.."

Bubblegum relaxed a bit, hearing the guilt and regret in her voice. Bubblegum cupped her face, kissing her gently pressing her forehead against hers.

"Marcy, I know that I was really hurt but it was for the best, and we're all safe now. I don't blame you at all for what you did, sure a phone call would have been nice but it's alright really.." Bubblegum shushed her

Tears were falling from Marcelines face, "You know, your butler told me how you stayed up about every night balling your eyes out calling my name... He saw me the first day I returned home, which was about two weeks before I came to you. He was furious that I even dare show my face, and I tried to explain but he was smacking me and yelling about how much pain I caused you, he didn't want me anywhere near you. I felt like shit I wanted to roll up and die from what I heard him say, but I was too stubborn and head over heels in love with you to go. So we made a deal, if you moved on before the 2 weeks were up then I'd leave and never return. And if you didn't then I could have you back... I just...I'm so sorry Bonnie, if I knew how much pain I caused you I would have never left America in the first place..." Marceline sobbed

Bubblegum hugged her tightly, her chest hurt more now then it had the five months Marceline was gone. She couldn't stand seeing her like this, but she was back and that was all that mattered.

"Marcy honey calm down, it's ok you know I forgive you. And don't you ever say that again, you don't deserve to die, you're kindest person I've ever met. No one would do that for me even if they got paid, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me..." Bubblegum hugged the girl close to her chest, rubbing her back.

Marceline nodded, "I-I just wanted you to be safe... *sniff* Bonnie you're all I have left... Simon is missing, Marshall left about a month after we left I haven't heard from him since, I've got no one except you Bonnie..."

Bubblegum sighed sadly into her hair, kissing her head, "Shhh it's gonna be alright Marcy, because I'm always gonna be there for you no matter what... I love you Marcy.."

Marceline finally seemed to stifle her crying to a sniffle, "I love you too Bonnie..."

Bubblegum smiled as Marceline peeked up from her chest, her eyes puffy and red. Patting her head they heard the intercom come on, announcing that their flight had arrived.

Getting up Marceline breathed out slowly, holding her hand out for Bubblegum "You ready?"

Bubblegum smiled taking her hand, "Only if you are.."

* * *

Not to Bubblegums surprise, Marcline had slept almost as soon as they took off. It was going to be a long flight and they still had a lot of time to kill. So for the next few hours Bubblegum caught up on some reading, listened to some music, and sketched a few things. She stopped as she felt an arm snake around her waist and a kiss was placed on her cheek.

"Hey babe, what you got there?" Marceline grinned back to herself

Bubblegum blushed putting away her sketch book, "I'll show you later, have a nice nap?"

Marceline stretched grinning, "Mhmm, but sleeping makes me hungry..got any food?"

"I saved some strawberries for you since you were asleep." Pulling out a little baggie of strawberries, Marceline gratefully took it, she rubbed her nose against Bubblegums, nose kissing her.

"Thank you baby~" she smiled

"You're welcome my big softie~" she smiled back both blushing

"Aww Bubblegum you're getting me all mushy.." Marceling pouted

"Mhmmm like you care about your tough girl act, I can see right through it" Bubblegum kissed her nose

Marceline grinned, shifted closer to her so Bubblegum could lay her head on her shoulder. Sighing Marceline contently nibbled her strawberries ignoring the giggles they were getting as people gossiped about how cute they were.

The two of them chatted for a good hour before Marceline started to get bored. Looking out the window (Bonnie was too afraid to sit in the window seat) she pursed her lips, slapping her thighs making a small beat. She hummed to herself as Bubblegum smiled, she missed having Marceline sing to her.

Marceline turned kissing Bonnies head, "Hey Bonnie I got a little surprise for you.."

Bubblegum was surprised, "Really?"

She nodded, "Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes!" she whispered climbing over her girlfriend shuffling to the back

Bubblegum grinned shaking her head, she looked around really wondering how Marceline was able to afford first class. Bubblegum had plenty of money from her parents to pay for the trip, food, basic needs but she had never once found out how Marceline got all her money. Whenever she asked Marceline just shrugged and said she mugged people for a living, receiving a playfully slap.

* * *

Sighing Bubblegum got up and headed for the bathroom, knocking Marceline peeped out raising an eyebrow, "I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Yea I believe we were sitting beside eachother just moment ago?" Bubblegum grinned rolling her eyes

"Hmm, nah don't recognize you. You see I was sitting beside my beautiful girlfriend. Maybe you've seen her, she's quite breath taking you know.."

Bubblegum blushed, "Hmm I don't know but MY girlfriend wanted me to meet her here. She's probably ten times hotter than yours"

A cocky grin spread across Marcelines face, "Oh really? Well now you've peaked my interest you may come in, I guess I can make an exception."

Bubblegum grinned going inside with Marceline. It wasn't as small as she expected but then again, they were pretty small themselves. Marceline grinned as she stood there, a towel was wrapped around her chest. She locked the door and grinned devilishly, causing Bubblegum to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sooo what's this little surprise?" she asked

"Well since I was really bored, and my mind is in the gutter more then half the time I'm awake..." Marceline grinned removing her towel

As it hit the floor it revealed her in a tight black lace bra, with matching underwear. She pinned Bubblegum to the wall, her lips hovering above hers.

"So what do you say Bonnie? Up for some plane sex?" she asked seductively as she could

Bubblegum frowned, "Marceline that's so distasteful! Do you even know how many times people have died from this?"

Marceline rolled her eyes but grinned, "Straight people, because they're too awkward to work out the kinks, a pair of dykes on the other hand..."

Bubblegum huffed, "Marceline! I am not a dyke I am a homosexual, or a lesbian!"

"Bubblegum I'm standing about 35,000 feet off the ground in a plane bathroom in these tight ass skimpy lace underwear, FOR YOU I might add, and you're complaining about being a dyke?"

Bubblegum gave her a death glare, "Yes, and until you apologize I'm not doing anything."

Marceline sighed releasing her, reaching to get her towel. "I'm sorry I called you a dyke now can you move so I can... MMMmm?" Marceline was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into hers

Marceline responded quickly moving her lips with Bubblegums, as her hands skimmed her body. Pulling apart Bubblegums eyes were lidded as she worked to get her shirt off. "Who am I kidding, fuck me now.." Bubblegum growled throwing her pants in the sink

Marceline was a bit surprised by her words but all too happy to follow them. Helping Bubblegum and herself strip until they were naked.

* * *

Fixing her hair in the mirror, Bubblegum blew a loose strand out of her face. Marceline zipped up her pants and grinned at the girl before her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"You look good with sex hair.." Marceline chuckled kissing her cheek

"Yea well it was a one time thing so don't count on doing something like that again!"

Marceline pouted but nodded, "Yes Mommy"

Bubblegum rolled her eyes she opened the door and headed back to her seat, everyone was asleep so no one noticed the two walk out together.

"Aww come one Bonnie I'm just teasing you.." Marceline sighed taking her seat

Bubblegum crossed her arms and looked in the other direction. Marceline wasn't too big on having attention, but when she did people gave her the attention. And when they didn't she became mad and frantic. Taking Bubblegums hand in her own Marceline kissed her knuckles.

"I'm sorry Bonnibel, if you can forgive me I promise I'll take you out on a date the first day we get back." Marceline sighed smiling as Bubblegum turned to face her

"You promise?"

"Of course my sweet.. " Marceline kissed her hand again


	9. Chapter 9

Marceline snored softly as the sun rose, she snuggled into the sheets enjoying the sleep from that awful flight. The two of them had safely landed and after getting a cab, Marceline helped Bubblegum settle into her home. A fairly large apartment on the expensive side of town. Yet again making Bubblegum question Marceline. But seeing as she wouldn't get anywhere she put her stuff down and feel asleep in her queen sized bed.

Marceline sighed into her pillow as she slept, Bubblegum on the other hand was awake and stretching. Sure it was 9am, but that was late to her. Smiling Bubblegum stood up and looked around. Her stuff was partially thrown on the floor, she pursed her lips.

After about fifteen minutes Bubblegum had found room for all her things and slid the door to Marcelines closet shut as she placed her suitcases inside. Sighing she walked to the window drawing open the curtains to a very large window, the sun rays washed over the bed and Marceline who hissed at the light and cowered under the covers.

"Marcy baby you need to get up!" Bubblegum smirked

Marceline hissed again pulling the covers tightly around her body.

Bubblegum shook her head, getting on the bed she crawled towards Marceline. Pulling the covers back she rested her head on Marcelines shoulder, poking at her face.

"Please Marcy~" Bubblegum pleaded

"...Bite me..." Marceline grumbled

Bubblegum raised an eyebrow, smirking she leaned down nibbling on Marcelines ear. Marcelines breath hitched as Bubblegum licked down her neck, rubbing her hands down her chest.

Marceline turned pulling Bubblegum into a kiss, "Ok ok I'm up..."

Bubblegum grinned, "Good now get up I need to sigh into the University!" she pecked Marceline on the lips and left the room

Marceline cursed, rubbing her eyes she threw her legs off the bed getting up and stretching. After dressing herself she followed the heavenly smells coming from her kitchen. Bubblegum stood at the stove cooking bacon and strawberry pancakes. Her hips swaying to the radio music, she hummed contently to herself.

Marceline smirked sitting on the bar stool against the island. She lowered her head into her hands as she leaned on her elbows, she could get use to this.

* * *

"Now you're all set, any questions?" The woman at the desk smiled as Bubblegum gripped her papers

Marceline sighed as Bubblegum began discussing something with the receptionist. She looked around random people waving at her or saying yo, a few fist bumps. Bubblegum turned confused as the girl seemed to know the majority of people at the school.

"Marcy how do you know all of those people?" Bubblegum asked

Marceline shrugged, "Played at a few bars, some are fans, new friends, and classmates..."

Walking back down the hall out of the school Bubblegum tilted her head. "...Classmates? Marcy you didn't even graduate highschool..."

Marceline rummaged through her bag, handing Bubblegum a helmet, "Oh I took an online course to finish... and yea I applied her about three months ago in the Music Department..."

Bubblegum put her papers in a safe place, "Can't say I'm surprised but then again.. you, extra school? Doesn't add up.."

Marceline revved her bike, "Yea yea, I like school when it benefits me, plus the teachers and students love all this~" she winked at Bubblegum

Rolling her eyes Bubblegum wrapped her arms around Marceline, "Only you Marcy..."

* * *

"And then by applying minimal or greater pressure you can.." the teacher went on

Bubblegum sat there completely distracted, see knew all of this already. Looking around it seemed as if most of the students already did as well as half were asleep. The art teacher sounded like he was trying to convince himself more then the students. Finally he gave out projects for them to complete, they had two weeks to create a painting of anything they wanted. He shuffled back to his desk pulling out his laptop, Bubblegum tapped her pencil on the desk thinking.

Looking out the window she could see outside and the park, it seemed to be full of kids with instruments of all kinds. Drums, keyboards, violins, guitars, a harp even. They all clapped and nodded their heads along to the music that was flowing through the air. It was up beat and a young guy played skillfully at his violin. He finished as everyone clapped, Bubblegum smiled as she caught the sight of Marceline. She waved and Marceline smiled waving back, a tap on her shoulder turned her around.

A tall black male stood behind her, he was muscular, tall and had long sliver hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a black tank top and black skinny jeans. He smiled bowing, Bubblegum blushed and stood up.

"Hello there, my name is Lord Monochromicorn, but everyone calls me Moe" he smiled

Bubblegum shook his hand, "Nice to meet you my name is Bonnibel Bubblegum, but everyone calls me Bubblegum..heh..."

He nodded, as he stood aside he pushed another boy forward. He was about her height slightly taller, his hair was strawberry blonde, he had bright blue eyes and had pinkish skin. "Hello there! My name is Bubba Gumball, but you may call me Gumball." he smiled

Bubblegum nodded, sitting back down she gestured for them to join her. Sitting Gumball seemed nervous and Moe smirked looking over at someone waving them over.

A tall blonde girl came over, she had curly long hair, deep hazel eyes and a slim but curvy body. "Hey they the name's Cake"

"Hello! My name is Bubblegum nice to meet you" she smiled as the girl sat beside Moe.

He placed his arm around her shoulders whispering into her ear, she burst into a giggle fit. She gestured to Bubblegum who looked terribly confused. He nodded and she laughed even harder, wiping her eyes as she calmed down. Gumball seemed to be fuming, his face bright red.

"WELL I don't know about you two but I am going to have lunch, Bonnibel, care to join me?" He smiled

She frowned slightly at her first name being used, "Sure but I hope you don't mind me inviting someone to join us. "

His face seemed to drop as they walked out, "Boyfriend?"

Bubblegum had to stop herself from laughing, "Oh dear no!"

He smiled again nodding, "Alright maybe we can be introduced?"

"Of course I'm sure Marcy would love that!" They sat at a table after getting food, soon after starting Marceline strolled over.

"Heyy hey Bonnie, got me lunch? Thanks girl." Marceline smiled sitting beside her, nudging her with her shoulder

Bubblegum blushed nodding and nudging her back, as they ate Marceline introduced herself to Gumball seeing as they never met. Finally Moe and Cake showed up taking seats on the opposite side to Gumball, they fist bumped Marceline already knowing eachother.

"How did you guys know Marcy?" Bubblegum asked swallowing

"Well we're in the same music class" Cake said

"And I meet her through Cake, she's pretty cool." Moe smiled making Marceline nod

Bubblegum rolling her eyes at Marcelines huge ego. Gumball however seemed slightly perplexed by how close her and Marceline were sitting beside, no against eachother. He ate his sandwich in confusion, making faces at Marceline touching and holding Bubblegum. Marceline grinned sliding her arm around Bubblegum, who playfully slapped her away.

'Perhaps they are ...what's the term.. lesbian for eachother?' he thought

He watched as Bubblegum told Marceline about her day so far, the girl seemed mildly interested and dozed off at one point. Bubblegum slapped her arm making her squeak and get up again.

The boy shook his head, 'Probably childhood friends, there's no way Bubblegum could be in lesbians with her...'


	10. Chapter 10

About a month later Marceline sat in her room on her bed, in her hands the gameboy maybe little noises and growls as she played. Her face focused and concentrated as she battled the elite four in pokemon leaf green. Sure it was an old game but she loved it all the same and beat her games dozens of times. Bubblegum had headphones on as she typed away at her laptop keyboard finishing a blog post on tumblr.

Both were completely consumed by what they were doing, even though Marceline was laying on Bonnies legs, neither seemed to take notice of eachother. Bonnie changed her playlist as she switched over to another site, scanning through the new content. Marceline silently cheered as she beat the final leader, the cousin or as she named him 'Man Whore' .

She giggled as the screen said, 'Man Whore was defeated' catching Bonnies attention as her legs started to shake.

"Marcy what are you giggling about?" she asked smiling

"Oh nothing you'd just say it was distasteful.." she grinned

Bubblegum rolled her eyes as she closed her laptop, setting it aside she swiped the gameboy and rolled away. Looking at the screen she frowned, but snorted.

"Marcy that's so distasteful!" Marceline crawled towards her taking back the gameboy and pecking her on the nose

"I told ya.." smirking she saved and turned it off laying down

Bubblegum followed her motions and laid beside her, both sighing deeply. After a few minutes of silence Bubblegum scrunched her eyebrows together as someone snored. Peeking over at Marceline she smiled, the girl had passed out.

"You've been so busy lately haven't you..." she whispered kissing Marcelines cheek

Marceline had been busy, between classes, tutoring newbies, and her band sessions she was constantly working and barely even had time for Bonnie anymore let alone sleep. Bubblegum understood how hard she was working and respected it only sometimes it got a bit lonely. But no matter she was happy to see Marceline so active for once.

Pushing herself off the bed, Bonnie found her way into the kitchen. She thought to herself as she looked through the cupboards. Finally deciding on making some double chocolate cookies as a surprise for Marceline, sure she loved strawberries but every girl loved chocolate.

Laying out all the ingredients the buzzer for the door came on, walking over Bonnie pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"Hey there! It's me Gumball, I was wondering if I could visit?" he sounded nervous but excited

"Uhm yea of course, just don't be too loud Marceline is asleep." she buzzed him in

A minute or two later a quiet knock came from the door and Bonnie wandered over opening it. Smiling she greeted Gumball, gesturing him in.

"So what do I owe this visit for?" she smiled returning to the kitchen

He followed her slowly, "Just in the neighborhood thought I'd pop in and say hello. What are you baking?"

Bonnie put on a pink apron and tied her hair into a high ponytail, "Oh just some cookies for Marcy, she's been working really hard lately and I thought I'd make her a little treat for when she wakes up."

Gumball nodded, "I'd make Moe treats but Cake would probably suspect I was trying to steal her man or something...heh"

Bubblegum giggled making Gumball smile, "Would you like to help? I heard rumor that you're in a cooking class.."

Gumball rolled his eyes, "Moe told you?"

"No I saw you walk out of the cooking department a few times.." she smiled

Gumball blushed, "Oh right, I am over there a lot.."

A sudden, but nice silence washed over them as they prepared the cookies, Gumball leading and Bubblegum helping made it quite easy and fast. Cooking with Marceline always took forever and a huge mess was always the result. But this time nothing seemed touched, as the cookies made their way into the oven.

"Ah, there we go! And in a few minutes they'll be done." Gumball smiled

"Well thank you for the help, here let me make you some tea and we can chat while they're baking." Bonnie smiled getting the kettle

Gumball nodded, he washed his hands and went into their open living room. One wall was just a window, there was a flat screen and various consoles on the other, a nice glass coffe table and finally the couch resided on the other wall, and of course the hall where the last wall would be.

"I hope you like it, it's Marcelines special blend." Bubblegum said as she passed Gumball a cup of tea

He took it gratefully taking a sip of the warm liquid, his eyes opened wide in shock, "Oh my this is simply delightful! Tell Marceline she has great taste.."

Bonnie grinned and nodded aslo sipping her tea, she took a seat on the far side of the couch crossing her legs and facing Gumball.

They chatted for a good bit until Gumball paused and got nervous.

Bubblegum tilted her head, "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head, "Ah no no! Just uhm ran out of tea..."

"Oh well here.. have some more." she poured him another cup and he sipped contently

"Again do tell Marceline that-" he stopped as someone interrupted him

"Tell me what?" Marceline asked yawning she entered the room plopping down beside Bonnie

"Oh Marcy you're awake! He was just complimenting your tea.." Bonnie smiled

"Oh that yea it's a family recipe, nothing special." Marceline stretched and laid back onto Bubblegum rested her head on Bubblegums chest

Marceline let out a content sigh as she snuggled down, still facing a very confused Gumball. He watched as Bubblegum wrapped her arms around Marceines torso, hugging her like a doll. Ignoring the strange way the interacted, he continued chatting. Marceline joined in everynow and then listening to them while she played with Bubblegums hair.

A ding stopped their conversation, Marceline sat up looking around and feeling for her phone. Bubblgeum laughed and motioned at the kitchen.

"Oh yea we made you a little treat while you were asleep. Double chocolate your favourite!" Bubblegum grinned

Marceline eyes went wide she got up, "Yusss cookies!"

Pecking Bonnie on the cheek, Marceline raced into the kitchen down the hall. Leaving the two of them to their talking. Bubblegum was blushing as she turned back to Gumball who was looking at the ground and had not noticed the kiss.

"So Gumball! What do you have planned this evening?" Bubblegum asked breaking the silence

"Hmm? Oh I uh.. actually I have a date." he smiled

"Aww! That sounds lovely and with who may I ask?"

He gulped shifting closer to Bubblegum, "Well actually I was hoping that you would accompany me on a date tonight, what do you say Bonnibel?"

Bubblegums first reaction was anger, 'How dare he ask me out when he knows I'm with Marceline!' but then confusion, 'We...didn't tell him did we..but it's so obvious..oh well...'

"Uhm Gumball it's an honor but I'm seeing someone..In fact I have been for over a year now." she smiled gently patting his shoulder

His face dropped but he composed himself, "But you said you didn't have a boyfriend... I just I don't.."

Marceline strolled into the room with a plate of cookies and a huge cup of milk, "OH MY GLOB this are awesome! Bonnie want a taste?" she smirked

Bubblegum turned to Marceline, "Marcy not now I need you to- "

Bubblegum was cut off as Marceline pressed her lips into hers, they were still warm from the cookies. Licked Bonnies lower lip Marceline slid her tongue into her mouth letting Bubblegum get a good taste of the delicious cookies.

Breaking the kiss Bubblegum blushed furiously looking back to Gumball whose jaw had dropped.

"Oh hey Gumball, uh if you want a taste you can just have the cookie I ain't kissing you too..." Marceline sat back on the couch munching on her cookies

Gumball composed himself and stood up, "I see, I guess I should have known. The way you always acted when you were together just too wrapped up in my own life to see it. Well I will leave you two to..well whatever it is you do, farewell!" He called leaving the apartment

Bubblegum sighed rubbing the brigde of her nose, she slapped Marcelines arm as she sat back.

"Aie! Hey at least I knew the guy had a crush on you!" Marceline grumbled slouching

Bubblegum punched her this time, "Marceline! You could have at least told me! Oh my glob! That was so embarrassing!"

"Hehe I know right?" she laughed

Bubblegum growled making her stop and raise her arms in defeat, "Jeeze I'm sorry but it was sooo obvious!"

"Whatever.." she grumbled starring at the show Marceline had put on

After a few minutes of silence Marceline pouted poking Bubblegums arm, "Heyyy, I'm sorry baby..."

"..."

Marceline sighed sitting up properly, she laid her head on Bubblegums shoulder. "You want some cookies? They taste good you know..."

Bubblegum sighed turning to her, "Ya I know you gave me a taste remember?"

Marceline grinned, "Oh yea, do you by any chance want another?"

Bubblegum pressed her forehead against hers, "Maybe..."

Marceline smirked as she kissed Bubblegum deeply, sighing into the kiss and pulling Bubblegum up on her lap. She grinned as she checked off a list in her head, 'Get Gumball to come over check, get Bubblegum embarrassed check, get Gumball off her case also check, Have great make up sex..?'

Bubblegum moaned as Marcelines hands dipped into her pants rubbing her, 'In progress...heh hehhhh...'

* * *

"Marceline have you seen my blouse?" Bubblegum called from the closet

"No, did you check the laundry?" she called back

"Yes, it wasn't there!"

"Well check the hamper maybe you wore it already.." Marceline sighed

She leaned against the wall beside the door, she had black yoga pants on and a red and grey striped long sleeve on. Along with a black beanie, which Bubblegum thought tied the outfit together. Rolling her eyes Marceline kicked at the ground with her white converse waiting for Bubblegum to finish. Today was a field trip for her art class and they were going to a few art museums and exhibits. The students were allowed to bring a friend if they wished, so Bubblegum of course brought her along.

"Stupid art, making me get up on my day off..." Marceline grumbled

"Ok I'm ready!" Bubblegum called coming out into Marcelines view

Bubblegum wore a white blouse with the sleeves rolled to her elbows, at the neck it was unbuttoned revealing not too much chest. She wore warm pink skinny jeans and formal black shoes. Her hair up in a bun and of course her glasses since she would be reading.

Marceline fit her jaw back in place, "Wow Bonnie you're stunning, you know we're only going to bunch of lam- I mean museums right?"

"Yea but I want to make a good impression on the artists we'll be meeting!" she smiled get all excited

Marceline chuckled to herself, "Don't wet yourself just yet Bonnie, we're not even there yet.."

She nodded taking a few breaths, finally following Marceline out to their car. As they drove to the University Bubblegum stole a few glances at Marceline. Obviously catching her, Marceline gave her a warm smile returning her attention to the road. Bubblegum smiled back but couldn't help but feel a little guilty. After all she had dragged Marceline out with her on a trip she knew Marceline would hate, but could never say no to with her asking. And on one of her only days off she's had in awhile.

Letting thoughts really sink in she could feel herself start to regret her choice, breaking her train of though she felt Marcelines hand slip into hers. Giving her hand a little squeeze Marceline sighed.

"Bonnie babe, I know what you're thinking and no I'm not going to hate this. Yea it's some of the only free time I get but I chose to spend it with you. It doesn't matter where we're going as long as I'm by your side I'll be happy." Marceline smiled

Bubblegum could feel a few tears form in her eyes as she smiled widely, "Oh Marcy, I love you.."

Marceline leaned into Bubblegum kiss on her cheek grinning, "I love you too."

* * *

"You are so damn lucky I love you.." Marceline groaned as they walked to another exhibit.

"Oh Marcy you love it! Remember you're happy as long as I'm here!" Bubblegum giggled pulling Marceline along by her hand

Marceline would have jumped out the window already if her hand was molded into Bubblegums, who had refused to let go no matter what. She was grateful that her classmates and the people in here weren't so judgmental or else they'd be getting way more looks than needed. Marceline wasn't any stranger to homophobia, and even though everything seemed great it sure as well was always there.

But regardless a few glares from her sent them running, well all except a few people. It was a small group, an older woman, teenage boy, and a mother. The mother seemed more interested in the art than the other two. Probably forced them to come or something, Marceline shrugged. After awhile though they seemed to be going everywhere her and Bonnie were going. The class had split into groups and everyone went where they pleased, so it was no excuse for these strangers to be following them. Especially when Marceline caught the mother and the teenage boy stealing uncertain glances at her holding hands with a oblivious Bonnie.

Marceline ran her tongue over her teeth as she watched them out of the corner of her eye. She could definitely tell that the mother didn't approve of their relationship, but the boys looks said something else. The look on his face seemed longing and saddened, like he was jealous of what they had. Marceline snickered assuming he was probably one of those kids whose mother never left them alone.

Marcelines snickering stopped when she heard the woman yell at her, "Stop looking at my son you sinner!"

Marceline smiled, "I'll stop when you stop looking at me and my girlfriend homophobe."

"Marceline what are you doing..." Bonnie asked now aware of what was going on

The woman seemed to fume as she approached them, "Don't talk to me that way! You have no right to promote such a disgusting act in front of such young people!"

"HA, Promote it? Lady we're just holding hands, not my fault your son is jealous!"

"Marceline! Listen mam I'm truly sorry but we didn't mean any-" Bonnie began

"You stay out of it whore!" the woman screeched

Bubblegum gasped taking s few steps back, tears forming in her eyes. Now Marceline was pissed, who did this old bitch think she was!?

"Listen you ungratefull bitch! No one disrespects Bonnie, let alone our sexuality! Now I suggest you apologize before things get ugly.." Marceline snarled

The woman seemed slightly frightened back regained her step, she slapped Marceline leaving a red mark. Marceline cracked her neck turning back slowly, she grinned.

"Now you've done it..." Marceline pounced the woman to the ground knocking the breath out of her. Raising her fist Marceline hesitated to strike as she watched the old woman shake her head and the boy looked as if he was about to cry.

"All of you gays will burn in hell!" the woman yelled shakily

Marceline sneered as she raised her fist, she was about to punch when she felt a shaky hand grab hers. Confused she turned to see the boy holding her back with all his might tears running down his face.

"Please don't... I can fix this..." he whispered

Marceline frowned but got up hastily hitting the woman's rib cage. She returned to Bubblegum who hugged her, holding onto her tightly as tears flowed from her eyes. The woman got up, pushing the boy aside she tried to make her way to Marceline when a cane stomped onto her foot. She howled in pain as she turned to the old woman, who was most likely her mother.

"Now you listen her Abigail! I won't have any of this going on in my home, let alone my presence. Now don't you let me catch you doing that again you hear me?" she yelled

The woman gasped and fumbled with her words, "But mother those women are meant to burn in hell for their actions!"

The old woman shook her head, "Love is love my child no matter what gender or sexuality. And besides are you saying your son is going to burn in hell?"

With that the woman turned pale, looking at her son whose head was hung tears stil flowing from his eyes. The old woman rubbed his back as she lead them down the hall. The woman composed herself running after them apologizing like it was the only thing she knew.

Marceline let out a sigh, feeling sorry for the child, she hugged Bonnie tighter as they rocked back and forth. After about a minute a guard, what seemed to be an employee and Bubblegums teacher ran up to them, asking what had happened.

"That is unacceptable.. I will have no such people in my museum!" The employee gasped

"Howard go see that they are escorted out" The guard nodded

"No no it's alright, she should be gone by now anyways and besides she's already in trouble with her mother and son.." Marceline chuckled

"Bonnibel, Marceline, I'm truly sorry that you two had to go through that.." the teacher apologized

"Yes I am aswell, such actions are just horrid, you'd think in this society people would just learn to love and accept those around them." The employee huffed

"It's alright, really." Marceline sighed still holding a shaking Bubblegum

"Well as a apology I would like to give you two a fully paid night out at any restaurant you desire." the employee bowed

"Oh really you don't have to.." Marceline began

"No I insist, I would feel guilty, otherwise, here as you get the bill slip this inside and it will all be paid for." he smiled giving Marceline what seemed to be a credit card

* * *

After more apologies, some more viewings of exhibits and a stop for a little snack the two finally started to drive home. Bubblegum looked out her window, holding her untouched ice cream. Marceline finished off her cone as she looked over at Bubblegum, frowning she took the girls ice cream balancing it in a drink holder. Taking Bubblegums hand she kissed her knuckles softly, holding her hand gently.

"Bonnie honey are you ok?" Marceline asked

"I'm fine I just...cant help but feel so guilty.. I already ruined your day by taking you to the museum and that stupid woman attacked us and I didn't even do anything I just cried..." Bubblegum started to shake

"Bonnie it's ok really, that woman was just mad because she can't find a lover as beautiful, awesome, intelligent and kind as you. And I told you already, as long as I'm with you I'm happy.."

Bubblegum smiled tears in her eyes she kissed Marceline cheek gripping her hand tighter. "Alright Marcy.. thank you.."

* * *

Unlocking the apartment door, Marceline pulled her lazy body inside letting Bubblegum follow her in. "Oh my glob... that was wayyy too much walking for me" she whined

Bubblegum rolled her eyes heading into the kitchen, Marceline followed her going to their bedroom door she turned as she heard a soft plop.

"Bonnie what the hell! I would have ate the ice cream if you didn't want it! You know food doesn't grow on tr-" Marceline was silenced by Bubblegums lips

Pushing her into their room Bubblegum closed the door and pinned her to the bed, "I don't want to eat the ice cream" Bubblegum whispered licking her neck, she reached her ear nibbling it with teeth, "I want you to eat me.."

Marcelines eyes went wide as she blushed hard, grinning she pushed Bubblegum off her and pinned her instead, "Why didn't you just say so?"

* * *

Bubblegum and Marceline panting by the end of the hour. Marceline rolled on her side stroking Bubblegum messy hair, "Hey, "

Bubblegum stirred, "Yea?"

"Remind me to buy more ice cream.." Marceline smirked

Bubblegum frowned smacking her with a pillow, "Marceline that's so distasteful!"

"Heh hehh, sure thing Bonnie. But seriously what flavour do you prefer?" Marceline lowered herself to Bubblegum ear, "Mines strawberry..."

A chill ran down Bubblegums spine, but regardless she smacked her with another pillow, "Sleep. Now."

Marceline pouted snuggling up to her, "Fine..."

Bubblegum turned wrapping herself into Marcelines warm embrace, "Night Marcemellow.."

Marceline grinned kissing her forehead, "Night Bon Bon..."


	11. Chapter 11

A slight breeze brushed lightly against Bubblegums face, she closed her eyes sighing. It was boiling out, even the slightest breeze was welcomed onto her sticky skin. Opening her eyes again she returning to her report she had been writing for the past week now. Pursing her lips her thoughts ran through her mind at blinding speeds, letting her remember all her observations.

Typing away the quiet apartment was only filled with the sound of the keys being pressed down as her fingers glided over the keyboard. Pondering to herself Bubblegum couldn't focus on her work but rather Marceline. Yes yes that was something she should be expected to do but, lately they seemed a little, distant. Sure every now and then they fought but it was never something to worry over. They had a good debate over things that actually needed their pointless bickering, yet there seemed to be something bothering her lately.

During one of their recent arguments their old life had come up, yes it wasn't an easy subject to talk about yet Bubblegum felt that in order to fully heal and get over it they would need to talk things over. But everytime she even tried to bring anything up even a name of an old friend Marceline would avoid it like the plague. She'd make up an excuse to not talk about it or to just plain leave the apartment. It was apparent that Marceline had never full recovered from it, but who would. Her own father was planning on killing her, Bubblegum doubted she would ever really recover. A creaking noise caught Bubblegums attention, turning her away from her computer screen. A tall lanky woman slipped into the apartment, sighing against the door as she closed it.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late one of my students got sick and had to help him home." she sighed

Bubblegum closed her laptop hoping off the couch she enveloped Marcelines tired body into her warm embrace, "It's alright, not like I had anything better to do.."

Marceline groaned as she pulled away from Bubblegum a little too early, Bubblegum gave her a look. "Sorry it's just too hot for hugs right now.."

Bubblegum laughed, "Damn right, I'm boiling!"

"You wanna go get some Timmies? My treat.." Marceline grinned as she saw Bubblegums face light up, "Oh would you! That would be really nice!" Bubblegum begged

Marceline opened the door gesturing for Bubblegum, "Lead the way m'lady"

* * *

Bubblegum drank her second Iced Coffee a little slower this time as she relaxed into the cold metal chair in Tim Hortons. Marceline sunk into her chair as she lazily walked over to their table, sipping her Ice Capp. Placing two little brown bags and a box of a dozen cookies on the table, she took out her strawberry jelly filled doughnut, sucking out the jelly. Bubblegum scrunched up her nose and rolled her eyes as Marceline seemed to disregard the rest of the doughnut.

"Marceline that's distasteful, eat the rest of your doughnut!" Bubblegum scolded

Marceline pouted, "But Bonnieee~ " she whined

"Ah! No buts, eat that damn doughnut, you're wasting money and good food!"

Marceline snorted, "Yea because I of all people waste money.." she chuckled taking a small bit from the powered empty doughnut.

"Those things I bought were not a waste of money!" Bubblegum scoffed, "I was simply enlightening our apartment.."

"Sure thing babe, " Marceline wiped off her hands, "But was buying 3 bookcases really necessary?"

Bubblegum blushed, "Of course! I have all my old books, and my new books and possible future books to put in there!"

Marceline sighed rolling her eyes she muttered something under her breath, which to her surprise Bubblegum caught. "What was that?"

"Uh nothing..." Marceline coughed

Bubblegum narrowed her eyes, sitting up she leaned across the table. "What did you call me? A.."

"..Goody goody..." Marceline sighed

Bubblegum gasped, "How dare you! I am not, I simply follow rules and complete tasks on time and with limited mistakes!" Bubblegum sat back down, "I am a role model to other students, and a pleasure to have in class"

"So in other words, you're a goody goody?" Marceline smirked

Bubblegum huffed getting up hastily she grabbed her drink and walked to the door, not looking back at the confused Marceline. Watching Bubblegum leave Marceline cursed to herself grabbing the box of cookies she hurried after her.

"Bubblegum I'm sorry!" she called after her

Bubblegum marched on not looking back, she walked down the sidewalk her head held high. Marceline gritted her teeth, running over to her car she got in and drove up beside Bubblegum, keeping pace with the agitated girl.

"Bonnie come on, I'm sorry..." Marceline yelled

"..." Bubblegum hmphed and walked faster

"Bonnie please, come on just tell me what I can do to make it up to you!"

Bubblegum stopped her eyes went wide, her mind automatically went to her previous thoughts about home. She bit her lip, it would be wrong to take advantage of her like that but it was something that needed to be done. She approached the care opening the door, the cold air hit her and she relaxed.

"Fine, I'll forgive you.." Marceline sighed, "On one condition."

Marceline tilt her head as Bubblegum entered the vehicle, "Alright what?

"You have to talk to me about anything I want no matter what it is." Bubblegum narrowed her eyes

Marceline could feel her heart skip a beat as she starred at the determined girl, she knew exactly what she wanted to talk about. Gulping she forced a cheesy grin onto her face as she turned back to the road. "Of course babe, anything you want.."

Bubblegum could feel the tension in the air between as Marceline drove back home, she felt a little bad for doing this to her. But sighing she was finally going to get it over with, looking over she noticed how hard Marceline was gripping the steering wheel. Reaching over she took one of Marcelines cold shaky hands into her own, giving it a little squeeze and peck on the cheek. She watched as Marceline eased up on the steering wheel a little and her face relaxed.

* * *

The movie screamed as the creature chased after the investigators. Marceline grinned as she turned to Bonnie, expecting her to react but instead she sat there silently. Bubblegum even sat across the couch away from Marceline, and when Marceline had tried to get close to her she would get up and go to the kitchen or the bathroom. Marceline frowned as her mind started to melt down from the lack of attention, finally she slid her hand across the couch and over Bonnies. Bubblegum didn't jerk away but instead gripped her hand tightly. Turning down the volume Bubblegum turned to Marceline.

"Marcy honey, we need to talk..." she sighed, "And you promised me you would."

Marceline visibly cringed as she tore her focus away from the screen and to Bubblegums stern face, "Alright I know this was coming.. so I guess we better get this over with.."

Bubblegums face tilted in confusion, "Wait what do you think I'm gonna talk about?"

"Uhh well we'll both say it on the count of three, alright?" Bubblegum nodded, "Ok, 1, 2, 3"

"I want to get my own place" Bubblegum announced

"You want me to talk about Si-... wait what?" Marceline choked

Bubblegum bit her lip, "I, ok I know it sounds bad since I do love you and love living with you but, you know it's part of the experience and I promise I'll visit and-" Bubblegum stopped as she felt a pair of cold lips press into hers

Pulling away and resting her forehead against hers, Marceline smiled. "Bonnie I'm totally ok with it, If you need some space I tots support you.."

"Really? Oh thank you Marcy..." Bubblegum kissed her gently

"Yea yea, I know I'm an awesome girlfriend. Oh and you better visit often and of course I'll come over too, since I can't stand being away from my Bon-bon for too long.." she smiled

Bubblegum blushed leaning forward and kissing her sweetly, running her tongue along Marcelines lip. A low growl erupted from Marcelines throat as she pushed Bubblegum onto her back, allowing her to slide her tongue in. The kiss started heating up fast as they slowly started to make out, Bubblegums legs wrapped around Marcelines waist. Her hips moved up, grinding against Marceline own movements. Marceline pulled back breathing heavy and running her tongue down Bubblegums neck making her release a low moan.

Marceline grinned to herself as she rubbed her hand down Bubblegums breasts. Kneading them she received another moan, Bubblegum mumbles something. Marceline continues to nibble along Bubblegums neck, rubbing one of her hands even lower. As soon as she rubs over Bonnies hipbone she seems to jerk away from her touch. Frowning Marceline licks back up her neck, biting her ear making Bubblegum dig her nails into Marcelines back. Not wanting to waste anymore time Marceline pushed her hand into Bubblegums pants. Bubblegum squeaked pushing Marceline completely off her she heard her yelp as she hit the floor.

"Oh my glob Marcy I'm so sorry!"

Rubbing her head she looked up, "Gah Bonnie what the hell!"

Getting down she kissed Marcelines head, "I'm sorry I tried to tell you but I couldn't get it out..."

"Tell me what?" Marceline sighed, Bubblegum blushed heavily and leaned forward whispering something into her ear. Leaning back Marceline kept a blank face, then erupted in laughter.

"Hahha! That's it? Well I guess that makes you and me both, guess they synced up huh?" Marceline giggled nudging her girlfriend

"Marcy! You were going to have your way with me when you were on shark week!" Bubblegum gasped

"Yea, I don't see why my loss should have to affect you from enjoying yourself.." Marceline smiled leaning on her, "Well I suppose but still... I'm sorry for being so grouchy all day but you know.."

Marceline nodded, "I'm surprised you didn't notice with me, I mean you usually bloat but yea... want to watch some cheesy romance movies, eat ice cream and cuddle?"

"Hell yea!" Bubblegum cheered, "But ah heh, can we get into so more comfortable cloths? These pants are a little tight..." Marceline laughed, "Yea we probably should.."

After getting changed into pj pants and tank tops, getting some Ben and Jerry's and setting up a whole night of cheesy movies Bubblegum and Marceline cuddled up on the couch. After the first movie Bubblegum was sobbing pointlessly, Marceline let a few tears through but overall had a good laugh.

* * *

Bubblegum moved to go for a bathroom break, Marceline leaning back heard the buzzer come on.

Frowning Marceline pushed the button, "Hello?"

"Hey girl! It's Cake, you mind if I come in? Brought someone I thought you should meet!"

Marceline grinned, "Yea that's cool Bonnie and I are having a little girl night anyways.." she watched Bubblegum re-enter the living room, "I'll let you up"

"Who was that?" Bubblegum asked as she watched Marceline lean against the wall beside the door, "Oh it was Cake she's bringing someone she wants us to meet and hangout."

"Oh! Well did she mention her name?" Bubblegum asked, her voice filled with curiousity

"Nah, but we'll meet her in a few seconds.." Marceline shrugged

On cue the door shook slightly as a loud knock took over the silence in their apartment. Marceline opened the door with a smile as Cake walked in with someone behind her.

"Hey gurls! Thanks for letting us join you, anyways! I'd like you to meet my little sister.."

Stepping aside a petite girl came into view, she had silky long blonde hair, which was mostly concealed in a white beanie. A sky blue t shirt which hugged her figure, and a dark blue mini skirt. Her dazzling blue eyes peered up to get a good look of Marceline and Bubblegum. Both their jaws dropped as they starred at her, making a light blush grow over her cheeks.

"Hi my name is Fionna..." she politely introduced herself

Marceline's face was twisted in confusion, as Bubblegum was lost for words. They both looked at eachother blinking, both thinking the same thing. She looked like Finn only a female...that was kinda creepy seeming as she was fairly cute.

"Well it's nice to meet you, my name is Bubblegum and this is my girlfriend Marceline." Bubblegum smiled warmly

She nodded grinning, and reaching to shake Marcelines hand who was having a little trouble piecing herself together. Bubblegum invited them into the living room and started the movie, excusing herself and Marceline to go get some snacks. Bubblegum pushed her against the wall of the kitchen, whispering to her.

"Marcy! She looks exactly like Finn...only you know.."

"She's got nice tits?" Marceline grinned, "Marcy!" she received a playful slap

"What you can't say you weren't thinking it! Be as polite as you can you still got the mind of a lesbo~" she snickered

Bubblegum blushed, reaching over she shoved a tube of icecream at her chest making her gasp, "Whatever let's go watch the movie.."

Marceline giggled to herself as they walked back into the living room, "She's also really hot..." she mumbled, Bubblegum paused and turned around.

*SMACK*, "AIE Bonnie what the hell!?"


	12. Chapter 12

Marceline groaned as she lifted the last box into Bubblegums new apartment, letting it drop gently she breathed out heavily. Turning to a noise in the kitchen Bubblegum emerged with cold drinks.

"Here it's pepsi" Bubblegum smiled passing her the glass

Gulping down the drink Marceline grinned, "Thanks babe."

The two drank in silence as they grinned at their handiwork. Sure Bubblegum didn't have to many things yet but she had a hell of a lot of books. It took both of them at least three trips each just to get all of them, and thanks to the elevator it made it a lot easier. In all they were both proud at what they had accomplished in the past few hours.

"So you wanna order some pizza and stay the night?" Bubblegum asked breaking the silence

"Of course, " Marceline smirked

After ordering their pizza, eating and having a few laughs both of them turned in for the night. Sure it was only 9 pm but they were both tired and exhausted from a day of labour. Setting up the bed in the only bedroom Marceline tumbled into the covers sighing. Bubblegum giggled as she watched her, stripping herself of her gross sweaty cloths and hopping in bed. Snuggling down into the big fluffy pillows she looked over at Marceline who was currently removing her sweat ridden cloths aswell.

"Marcy baby hurry up I'm tired~" Bubblegum whined

Throwing her shirt off, Marceline relaxed into the bed " I'm done now come be my little spoon."

Patting the place in front of her Marceline gave her a toothy grin, Bubblegum yawned smiling as she snuggled against Marcelines now cool body. Turning to face her, Bubblegum kissed along her jaw combing her fingers through Marcelines long silky hair. Marceline closed her eyes leaning into the affection, purring as Bubblegums gentle hands rubbed away her soreness. After a few minutes she started to think about her choice, opening her eyes she started taking in what she had agreed to.

Bubblegum stopped as she heard sniffling, looking up she pulled Marcelines face down to face her. Tears were clearly flowing from her eyes as she tried to put on a smile. Tears started to form in her own eyes as she kissed away the streams leaking from Marcelines eyes.

"Baby what's wrong.."

Marceline coughed as she cleared her throat, "I'm just happy for you is all.."

"Marcemellow what's wrong" Bubblegum asked again

"...I..do you have to leave...I mean maybe we could just you know.." Marceline sniffled

Bubblegum kissed her trembling lips stroking her hair, "Marcy baby I know it's hard but it's going to be alright...I'm going to see you everyday anyways, and besides once I'm done school I'll move back in and we can start our lives together.."

Marceline let out a little cry as she sobbed, "But that's so long... I don't want to lose you again.."

Bubblegum felt a wave of guilt wash over her, "Come on Marcy you know I'd never do that. I love you with all my heart and I'm never letting you go again."

Marceline smiled, "I love you too baby..." giving her a peck Marceline snuggled her face into Bubblegums neck sighing and relaxing

"Goodnight Marcy.." Bubblegum sighed wrapping her arms around her

"Goodnight Bonnie.."

* * *

3 months later*

Marceline ran around her apartment frantically grabbing dirty cloths and dishes. Readjusting her drapes and couch, frowning at the big stain on her rug. Huffing and puffing she didn't even dare look at the clock as she worked. It had been a few weeks since she last saw Bubblegum, her art class took a trip to some weird city for a big exhibit and Marceline couldn't afford to lose that many classes and risk failing. So staying behind Marceline bid farewell to her dear Bonnie and was forced into complete solitude. Well not really with hanging out with friends and her classmates, but without her girlfriend she didn't feel complete.

Today was the day Bubblegum came back from her trip and she was determined to show her how much she had improved living on her own and in class. Regardless if she did or not she grinned at the thought of seeing her Bon-Bon again. As if on cue the buzzer came on just as Marceline finished up, grinning she practically flew over to it.

"Bonnie?" she almost yelped

"Hey baby!" a perky voice answered

Marceline heart filled with excitement and happiness, "I'll let you in!"

Pressing the button she could hear Bonnie open the door and head in, pacing back and forth she waited for her door to open. She didn't have to wait long as she heard someone running across the hallway. Throwing the door opened she was tackled by a sweet smelling pink blur.

"Bonnie!" Marceline cried hugging onto her

"Marcy~!" Bubblegum yelled tackling her to the ground

They could only embrace eachother both too excited to form words, pulling back Marceline grinned as she saw Bubblegums face. Instantly smothering her in kisses, Bubblegum being all too happy to accept and return them.

"I missed you so much Bon" Marceline muttered through kisses

"I missed you more.." Bubblegum moaned back

A passionate make-out session seemed to take over the entrance to Marcelines apartment. Their moans and whines filling the halls of her building, realizing this Marceline kicked the door closed not even looking back. Bubblegums awkwardness completely vanishing she flipped over on top of Marceline grinning and removing her top. Raising her brow Marceline grinned at the new found dominance.

* * *

Marceline traced her fingers along Bubblegums bare back as it rose and fell softly. Smiling to herself she laid her head down beside Bubblegums yawning. Bubblegum turned and face Marceline smiling sweetly as she kissed her forehead.

"Mhmm, tired much?" Bubblegum mused

Marceline simply nodded letting out a bigger yawn and cuddling closer to Bubblegum. Bubblegum smiled pulling the covers over them she draped her arm around Marcelines waist, pushing their bodies together. Marceline pushed her face into Bubblegums neck inhaling her sweet scent, kissing her neck she finally started to drift off.

"Love you Bon-Bon.." she yawned

"Love you more Marcemellow" she sighed falling asleep

By the time Marceline had awoken the next morning it was almost the afternoon, shrugging off the thought of it being Saturday she cuddled into Bubblegums sleeping form. Trying to fall asleep again was not an option seeing as she was already fully awake somehow. Sighing Marceline looked at Bubblegum as she slept, she seemed so peaceful it was almost calming watching her like this. Smiling at the gentle, innocent look on her face Marceline moved the hair from her face careful not to wake her. Tracing her fingers gently across her lips and jawline Marceline hummed to herself. It wasn't anything specific just a little song she made for class a week ago.

Bubblegum seemed to be enjoying the song as far as her humming went, since her grin seemed to grow. Running her tongue along her teeth Marceline slowly got out of bed and grabbed her bass, strumming a few notes she started singing softly while sitting back down on the bed. It was a slow paced song and Marcelines deep soothing voice fit it well. Bubblegum slowly opened her eyes as she listened to the beautiful music in the background flow through her ears. Smiling she sat herself up looking over at Marceline who was completely immersed in her song.

"Daddy, why did you eat my fries, I bought them and they were mine.

But you ate them, yea you ate my fries. And I cried, but you didn't see me cry..

Daaaaddy do you even loooove me? Well I wish you'd show it, cuz I wouldn't know it..

What kind of dad eats his daughters fries and doesn't even look her in the eyes..

Daddy there were tears there, if you saw them would you even care..." Marceline hit the last note perfectly as Bubblegum smiled, but sensed a second meaning behind the lyrics.

"Morning Marcy, " she sighed

Marceline placed her bass back in its corner and slid back into bed with Bubblegum kissing her cheek and lips. "Morning baby, how'd you sleep?"

"Better then I have in weeks, but a little sore from you know what.." Bubblegum winked

Marceline giggled as she blushed, "A little sore myself but nothing I can't walk off."

Bubblegum giggled, "I'd like to see you try"

"I feel as if I've been challenged.." Marceline grinned

"I guess you could say that, but with my work you'll be lucky to make it to lunch without making a face.."

Marceline leaned forward her face inches from Bubblegums, her eyes narrowing in a teasing manner. "Oh it's on.."

Grinning Bubblegum pecked her, "Winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser?"

Marceline snickered getting out of bed, "I'll make your list now!"

* * *

"Oh my glob I can't walk.." Marceline whined sitting a the lunch table slowly wincing as she moved

Bubblegum giggled, "What's that Marcy? Thought you said it was nothing you couldn't walk off.."

Marceline growled picking at her food, "Yea yea whatever..."

"What are you two going on about?" Cake asked confused

"Ohh nothing..." Bubblegum smirked eating her salad

Marceline mumbled to herself sighing, taking a big bite out of her sandwich.

"Mhm sure Honey, now Marceline what happened?" Cake scoffed

"Nothing we just uh had a fun little girls night, you know since I came home Friday.." Bubblegum seemed to be nervous

Marceline grinned, "Well Bubblegum and I haven't seen eachother for what 2 weeks? And you know that's an awful lot of sexual tension.. AIE BONNIE!"

Bubblegum drew back after punching Marceline, "That's personal info!"

Cake started giggling, "So what? You two had sex until you couldn't move?"

Bubblegums face turned bright red as she spit out her food, Marceline started choking from laughing so hard. "Pretty much!"

Bubblegum hid her face into her hands squeaking, Marceline tried to regulate her breathing again still grinning like an idiot.

Cake sighed as Moe chuckled whispering something to her, "HA! I know right? We really can't leave these two alone.."

* * *

Bubblegum walked back to Marcelines car as the end of the day finally arrived, she was fuming as she approached Marceline who was chatting with someone.

"Yea it's hard at first but you'll get the hand of it Ashley!" Marceline smiled

"Yea with a few more lessons from you I'm sure I'll get there!" the girl grinned

Bubblegum frowned as she approached them, the girl was a little taller than Marceline, she had long white hair and wore a torn black tank top. Clearing her throat she got a good look at the girl, she had bangs that were way too long that covered her face.

"Oh hey Bonnie! This is Ashley, one of my classmates that I tutor." Marceline smiled

Bubblegum put on a face smile, "Hi I'm Bubblegum, nice to meet you but if you'll excuse us I'd like to get home after a long day of catching up."

Ashley frowned a little, she didn't seem to like Bubblegum all too much. "Uhm yea I'll catch you later Marceline.."

Walking away Bubblegum turned to Marceline frowning, "My house now."

Marceline chuckled, "What's wrong babe? Jealous?"

Bubblegum glared at her so fiercely Marceline gulped, "I just want to go home."

"Alright alright calm down.."

The ride to Bubblegums apartment was a little longer than usual, the awkwardness in the air seemed to drift around them. Marceline thought to herself about why Bubblegum was so angry, she couldn't think of anything that she had done recently that would upset her.

Bubblegum on the other hand was fuming and mumbling to herself, thankful that noise around them was muting what she was saying. She just wanted to get home and get away from her problems for the next few days. Marceline pulled into the parking lot turning off the engine to her car. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel looking out into the dimly lit lot, not too many cars parked around them. Sighing she turned to Bubblegum who was frowning out into the darkness. Marceline reached over taking Bubblegums hand into her own, Bubblegum seemed to growl but let her do as she pleased.

"Bubblegum honey what's wrong?" Marceline asked softly

"Ha...like you don't know.." she scoffed

"Bubblegum I'm serious I don't know what I did you know I'm bad with emotions!"

"You just talk about personal matters like it's normal! Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't want to talk about our sex life in public? I have a reputation to uphold Marceline, I can't have rumors floating around like that." she yelled

Marceline frowned, "I'm sorry! I didn't think it mattered we were just talking to our friends.."

"Our friends yes, that includes Cake and we both know how much she loves to gossip with everyone! Listen just don't let it happen again." Bubblegum sighed opening the door as she yanked her hand from Marcelines grip

"Yea I'll do that.." Marceline mumbled getting out and following after Bubblegum

As they reached the door Bubblegum fumbled for her keys, "Fuck where did I put it..."

Marceline dangled the key in front of her face, "You forgot it at my place after...well you came back.."

Taking the keys Bubblegum gave her a little smile, "Thanks.."

"Well I'm guessing you've had enough of me for today so I'll be going now, night" Marceline smiled half heartedly

"Good night." Bubblegum nodded putting the keys into the lock she looked over at Marceline who was still standing there.

"Is there something you need?" Bubblegum asked

Marcelines face dropped, "Nothing...it's stupid... bye.."

Marceline shoved her hands in her pockets as she trudged back to her car, starting it up she rode back to her own apartment. Opening the door she cracked her neck heading directly to her room, stripping herself she laid out on the bed which was still messy from the night before. Smiling as she laid down she sighed reliving her 'girl night' with Bubblegum.

Frowning she thought about their argument..no how she got yelled about just a few minutes earlier. She felt like shit and that had been the first time Bubblegum didn't say I love you before they left eachother. It was just a mistake and she was still mad, nothing she should be worried about. But still, it was bad enough she felt so lonely all the time living by herself. Maybe she should get a pet, a dog or something. Sighing Marceline dug her face into her pillow, trying to fall asleep while feeling like shit was practically impossible. A little buzz from her phone caught her attention, reaching to the floor for her pants she took out her phone.

One message from Bonnie, "You still up?"

Marceline clicked away at the keypad, "Yea, why are you?"

Another buzz, "I'm going to bed now, just forgot something."

Marcelines mood lifted slightly in hope, maybe she remembered their ritual?

"Don't have to pick me up tomorrow, have time off."

Marcelines heart dropped faster than she could handle, "Alright.."

"K, ttyl."

Marcelines phone didn't go off again so she assumed Bubblegum had fallen asleep. Feeling her sadness start to over bubble in her head she let out a little cry hugging her pillow to her body tightly.

* * *

The next few weeks did not go any better, Marceline and Bubblegum seemed to be drifting apart little by little, arguing over stupid things more often. Their fights grew more aggressive and public, people starring and talking about them. Their friends grew worried as they fought in front of them and even dragging them into it a few times. Cake had had quite enough of it especially since they made Fionna cry one of the times. Finally things seem to calm down between them for a few days and they seemed to be getting alone after Cake yelled at them. Bubblegum was in Marcelines apartment looking for some books that she had forgotten. Opening Marcelines closet she looked around sorting through the mess she had left.

Rolling her eyes she called to Marceline, "Marce where's my books?"

"Did you check the closet?"

"I couldn't find anything in your mess of what I'm assuming are cloths."

Marceline growled, "I have no time to clean up I'm too busy with classes and tutoring."

Bubblegum walked into the kitchen, "Oh yea and by tutoring you mean getting all buddy buddy with _Ashley_"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you two are getting a little too close for comfort."

Marceline laughed, "Ha! I like talking to her because unlike you she doesn't yell at me or scold me for everything I do!"

"I don't scold you, I simply correct your inappropriate actions!"

"I simply correct your inappropriate actions!" Marceline mocked swinging her hips

Bubblegum gasped, "How dare you! You're so distasteful!"

"Oh I'm distasteful? Really I'm so sorry I don't like being boring 24/7 Princess. Unlike you I have a life outside of school and don't need some controlling girlfriend holding me back!"

Bubblegums jaw dropped, "Excuse me? Controlling?! I moved out to give you space! I waited months for you! And for what?! Just to have you whine and cry whenever I want to be independent for once, and for you to yell at me for trying to be prim and proper! Oh wait that's right, you wouldn't know proper if it slapped you in the face!"

Marcelines eyes narrowed as she stomped towards Bubblegum their faces inches apart. "Oh I know proper Princess. I had to live with it in agony for months, doing nothing but be good and listen to you. And why might you ask? Well you are pretty hot and at the end of the day I always got in your pants.."

Bubblegum felt her heart almost break, "I..you ...but..."

"What's wrong? Lost for words for once? Don't have any pointless little science facts to help back you up little miss Prim and Proper?" Marceline growled

Bubblegum clenched her jaw holding back her tears, she slapped Marceline hard across the face leaving a nice red hand print. Marceline stood there frozen, Bubblegum had never hit here like that before, she could feel the hatred coursing through her hand. Marceline slowly turned looking at Bubblegum. Bubblegum had tears in her eyes, she barely tried to hold back the few little cries that emerged from her mouth. Anger flowed through Marceline as she gripped Bubblegums arms tightly.

"Don't you ever hit me again!" she growled

"M-Marce you're hurting..m..me"

"Listen to me, you do not have any right to hit me. I allow you to touch me, you have no idea where I've been or what I went through just to be with you. And what do I get? You bitching and complaining about everything I fucking do!" Marceline screamed

Bubblegum trembled tears flowing from her face, she didn't know which hurt more the bruises now forming on her arms or her heart breaking. "Marcy..my arms..."

"I don't fucking care about your arms! I'm trying to tell you something would you shut up for once!" Marcelines sight flickered to Bubblegums arms long enough to eye the bruises.

Stopping she let go slowly, Bubblegum instantly cried out as the pressure relieved itself from her aching muscles. Rubbing over the area she was almost afraid to look at Marceline as the pale girl looked at her.

Marceline shuddered as she looked at the bruises, they were a nasty colour and seemed to get worse as the light hit them. She moved forward reaching out to Bubblegum, but she flinched away from Marcelines touch. Her heart seemed to break as she watched what she had caused, she got too carried away and hurt her.

"I..I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"You've..n-never hurt me before.." Bubblegum whimpered

"I didn't mean to, please Bubblegum!" Marceline almost begged

Bubblegum walked back to the door, "I have to go..."

Marceline tried to stop her but Bubblegum just pulled away from her, "Bubblegum don't..."

The door slammed as Bubblegum hurried away. Marceline slumped against the door sliding to the floor as emptiness filled her heart.

"What have I done..."


	13. Chapter 13

**WOW, you guys are pretty upset huh? Yea I guess that's my fault for leaving it like that, but the fun has just started! In all seriousness I want to thank the guest for the question about how Marceline got free in the first place. THIS CHAPTER IS NOT IN THE PRESENT TIME! This chapter will be explaining what happened to Marceline during the six months she was gone and at the end will resume where I left off! ANYWAYS hope you guys are enjoying and don't hate me too much! -Blood.**

* * *

**-A few months earlier, Marceline has left Bubblegum and off to deal with her father -**

Marceline sped down the highway her jaw clenching and unclenching, looking in her side view mirror Marshal barley came into view as her hair flew in every direction. Reeving her bike Marshal pulled up to speed beside her looking at her with a tired look. They had been driving for hours and in no particular direction. They didn't really have a plan actually, Marceline just knew she had to get away from that small, innocent little town before shit hit the fan.

"Marceline!" Marshal yelled over the buzzing of air

"What?!" she yelled back

"We need to take a pit stop!"

"Alright! Pull into the next stop station!" Marceline revved her bike again

Several minutes later they drove into a eat and rest station, it seemed pretty active seeing as they were in the middle of where several cities weren't too far away. Parking her bike and waiting for Marshal to turn off his engine she got up for a greatly needed stretch. Marshal followed her actions as he slammed his door closed getting a few dirty looks.

"It's getting pretty late we should crash here for the night.." Marceline yawned eying the already orange sky

"Thank glob, I'm starving and exhausted!"

Chuckling Marceline followed Marshal to the little dinner/ motel, "I hear ya.."

* * *

"And just call if you need anything, " The counter clerk smiled

"I'll keep that in mind, " Mashal winked at her making her blush

I rolled my eyes snatching the keys from him, "Come on lover boy there's no time for that!"

He picked up his duffel bag and followed me down the hall, "I haven't slept with anyone in like...a week!"

I unlocked the door glaring at him, but hey we were alike in many ways so I could understand where he was coming from. I sighed realizing it was going to be a long time before I even got to hold Bubblegum again, but it was definitely worth the wait. '_She will always be worth it..'_

Marshal hoped onto his separate bed sighing happily as he sunk into the fluffy sheets, I grinned jumping onto mine aswell practically falling asleep as I hit the pillows. Stripping off my gross sweater and pants I sunk into the sheets yawning. I could hear Marshal strip as well as I adjusted myself into a comfortable position. I closed my eyes for some well needed sleep, but as I tried harder and harder to fall asleep the more Bubblegum haunted my thoughts.

I frowned letting out a depressed sigh, cuddling an extra pillow my heart longing for Bonnies touch. The smell of her sweet strawberry scented hair, the touch of her soft delicate hands, and most of all her passionate loving kiss. I let out a silent sob as I clutched the pillow harder, '_I'll come back to you Bonnie..I promise.._' Yawning again I saw Bubblegum appear as I closed my eyes, smiling.

* * *

A large creak woke Marceline up from her rather interesting dream, the bright blush on her face slowly subsided as she turned to Marshal. Seeing his form rising and falling made her gulp, turning ever so slightly back to the door Marceline eyed the shadow entering her room. Looking over at her night side table she grabbed a heavy book that was left there and whipped it at the intruders head. A loud clonk sounded as it hit their head and the fell harshly to the ground. Jumping up Marceline flicked the light on, startling Marshal as she began getting dressed.

"Dude what the fuck it's like 7am.." he grumbled

"I know what time it is numb nuts, guess what you didn't know! Some guy just snuck into our fucking room and tried to kill us!"

Marshal flew out of bed, "WHAT WHEN"

"Like five seconds ago! Look!" Marceline pointed to the body on the ground

Slowly edging towards the body Marshal poked at it, then burst out laughing.

Marceline pulled on a black sweater with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, "What's so funny? He was trying to attack us!"

Calming himself down enough to speak Marshal turned to her, "Dude! That's not an intruder! That's the fucking cleaning lady!"

Marceline froze, looking down she could see the womans face in the light peeking through the window. "Oh shit..."

Marshal stretched and reached down to grab a shirt pulling it over his head, "I guess that's our cue to leave!"

After grabbing our stuff and getting some breakfast we hit the road before anyone could find our little surprise. We had agreed it was easier just to put my bike in the back of Marshals truck and just take turns driving to get more distance. But after about two hours of silence I felt Marshal grow a little tense.

"Hey, can I tell you something..." Marshal asked

"Yea of course.." I nodded

He seemed to fiddle with his hands before he cleared his throat to speak, " I don't want you to get mad Marce but, I don't know how much longer I can do this..."

Marceline sighed, "Marshal you're in this almost as deep as I am just for talking to me.."

"I know but Marce I've got to get home, I mean I know I don't have any family left but there's someone waiting for me just like you... as soon as we heard the news I had to leave and warn you and leave him behind.." Marshals voice went a little soft near the end

I scrunched my eyebrows together , "Don't worry we'll get this done before you know it!"

Marshal nodded but seemed a little distant, I glanced over and saw he was playing with something in his hands, I looked a little closer seeing it was a photograph of him and another guy.

After a little silence I sighed, "So whose this you're waiting for? Another one of your hit and run flings?" I laughed

"He's not just a fling.." Marshal almost whispered

My eyes went wide as I choked on my own words, I snorted with laughter. "Ha! For a sec I thought you said he.."

"I did, his name is Fane.. Fane Prince..." Marshal sighed

Marceline wanted to laugh so hard but held it back as she saw the hurt look in Marshals eyes. "How long..?"

"I'm not gay.. I just he's different ok.. he's sweet, smart, has a short temper but it only makes him cuter.. He has bright red hair, warm golden eyes and he's quiet strong.." Marshal smiled to himself

I awwed at Marshal talking about his little boy crush, "Awww!"

He growled at me, "Shut up! I'm still the same Marshal! I just have someone to complete me now.."

I started laughing, "Oh my glob! He's turned you into a huge softie! HAA!"

Marshal gasped, "W-what!? No he ..I gah! Like Bubblegum hasn't turned you into one!"

My jaw dropped, "How dare you! I am just as kick ass as I always have been! Just because I let down my guard when Bonnie is around doesn't mean I will ever do it for anyone else!"

Marshal hmphed at me turning to look at the window, I grinned and patted him on the shoulder, "I'm just glad you finally found someone who makes you happy.."

Marshal calmed a bit but kept his gaze on the window, "So am I..."

* * *

About three months later...~

"Marce are you sure about this?" Marshal gulped as he climbed into the back with Marcelines bike

Marceline sped down the highway, she grinned as she swerved in between cars "Yea just wait for my signal!"

Marshal nodded as he held onto the bike, he adjusted the body that looked like Marceline which was tied to the bike. Awaiting her signal they came close to a turn off, he heard he whistle and released the ropes letting the bike slowly descend off the back and onto the road. Climbing back into the truck quickly Marshal grinned and howled. The bike quickly picked up sped as it went down the turn, as the walls came up the bike smashed into them causing a huge explosion.

Marceline sighed but grinned howling along with Marshal, "That should get them off my trail!"

Marshal gripped the truck with excitement, "Does this mean?"

"No.. I'm sorry Marshal we still have to hang low for at least a week and make sure everyone thinks I'm dead..." I smiled at him

He smiled back but I could tell he was just dying to get back home, "I understand.."

The ride back to the house they took shelter in was quiet and filled with tension. After traveling for quiet awhile they had found a nice old couple renting out some rooms for anyone willing to do some work for them. Gladly accepting and all too happy for a little work Marceline and Marshal made a new home and new friends. The little old couple had a daughter around my age, a year or two younger, her name was Ember. Marceline was a little weary around her at first she looked awfully familiar, but it cleared up later that they did actually know of eachother. She was the one who slapped Finn when he asked her out, she was spending some time with her grandparents for awhile because of some trouble back home but she was happy to have a friend. The little county wasn't too small but it was a place where everyone knew everyone and Marceline and Marshal soon became welcomed into their humble little community. It wasn't long before they felt as if they belonged there, doing little things for people here and there it was great really. After spending about a month there, the two of them were well known around those parts and knew everyone.

Pulling into the driveway Marceline hoped out of the truck and headed to the door, Marshal sulked behind her. Wiping their feet they put on big smiles as they entered the old home. Both being greeted by Ember.

"Hey guys back late, what were you up to?" she asked smiling

Marshal mumbled something heading up to his room, I sighed but turned to her as we headed downstairs. "Oh you know just dealing with the old life for the last time, we finally finished the last thing and now we wait!"

Ember grinned, "That's great!"

Marceline could tell it wasn't, Ember's smile died down a little as she noticed me looking at her. "Hey what's wrong?" I wrapped an arm around her shoulder as we sat on the couch

She gladly leaned into my embrace, "It's nothing I've just really got attached to you..well and that dingus upstairs.." she growled

Marceline giggled which made her smile, "I've gotten to liking you too, Finn sure does know how to pick 'em"

Her mood instantly dropped as she looked to the floor, Marceline felt a wave of guilt wash over her. "Did I say something?"

"No no, it's just I don't really like him like that..." she mumbled

Marceline nodded, "Ohh I see, well I guess it's for the best.. Hey do you guys have any horror movies?"

"Yea in the bottom cupboard...and wait you're not mad?" she scrunched up her nose

"Nah why should I be, I don't control who you like and don't like" Marceline scoffed

Ember shrugged, "Well you're the first person who hasn't tried to control me... I like that.."

Marceline grinned at her as she popped in a movie, relaxing back on the couch Ember scooted a little closer to her. "Hope you like horror movies as much as I do.."

"Psht it's just a bunch of dumb effects and make up, how can I be afraid of that?" Ember scoffed crossing her arms

Apparently you can be afraid of all that. After about thirty minutes into the movie Ember was basically attached to Marceline's arm. Marceline was chuckling as she patted her back, "Look it's ok now.."

Ember looked up just as a jump scare came up, she squeaked and hit Marceline. Marceline laughed but cringed, that girl could really hit. The movie bored on as Ember slowly loosened her grip on Marceline, who frowned at the lack of closeness. She could only think of Bubblegum as they watched the movie, Ember seemed to fill the lack of touch from her lover. Even though it would never be anything more than hugs and cuddling Marceline needed it more than ever.

Ember got up popping in a different movie, it was action and of course had lots of flames. Marceline had found out the hard way that Ember loved to play with fire, and still had the scar to show. Ember sat back down onto the couch leaving a sizable space between the two girls. Marceline huffed at the distance between them and pulled Ember into her lap. Confused Ember looked into Marcelines warm brown eyes, Marceline gazed back at her and dug her face into Embers shoulder wrapping her arms around her.

"Please don't ask...I'll explain later.." Marceline cooed

Ember blushed harder but gladly leaned back into Marceline embrace, sighing with content.

After the second movie finished it had become evident that Marceline was fast asleep and had a death grip. No matter how hard she tried Ember couldn't pry Marcelines arms off her. Growling as her temper rose she looked for ways to get her off. Poking her didn't work, pulling her hair nope, she wasn't going to bite her, wiggling around seemed to get her somewhere.

Wiggling a little more Marceline seemed to lean forward a bit, Ember grinned thinking she could get free. Marceline leaned forward a bit more, Ember cursed as she realized they were about to fall.

BANG

Ember hit the ground first and Marceline landed on top of her. After blinking a few times Ember looked down at the still sleeping Marceline. How the fuck she was still passed out Ember would never know. Sighing she pushed Marceline off her, getting up she dragged Marceline back onto the couch.

"You're not as light as you look hon..." Ember huffed walking back up the stairs with a smirk

* * *

About 2 weeks later...~

Marceline sat eating her cereal as she read the paper. Yes you read that right, Marceline is reading the paper. She couldn't help it, it was a habit she picked up after being away from technology for so long. As she read Ember walked into the room from behind her.

"Morning Marcy" Ember yawned hugging her from behind

Marceline swallowed, "Morning Em, sleep well?"

Ember walked over to waffle maker getting out her ingredients to make waffles. "Of course!"

Marceline smirked taking another bite of her cereal, "Really you seem a bit out of it.."

Ember blushed grateful her back was turned to Marceline, "Hmm, oh I'm just thinking.."

"Thinking of what?" Marceline asked, all of a sudden behind Ember as she reached over putting her bowl into the sink rinsing it

Ember's heart jumped into her throat, she could feel Marceline practically pressed against her. "I uhm..just missed Marshal a bit..never did say bye.." Ember growled

Marceline nodded going back to her seat, "Yea once we got the ok he headed back home to see someone special.."

Ember raised a brow, "Oh? Is he married or something?"

Marceline choked on her water spitting some of it out, "HA no! Just his little boyfriend, he's got this massive crush on him it's pretty cute. But yea I sorta miss the butt, but then again he was a total ass around you."

Ember poured the batter into the machine and closed it, rinsing out the bowl and tools she smirked, "No shit, thanks for sticking up for me though, although beating the snot out of him was fun.."

Marceline laughed, "Yea that was pretty funny, you got him good that temper of yours has a short fuse.."

Ember leaned back against the counter, "Oh and is that a bad thing?" she almost growled

"Nah, it just means I have to watch myself when I play pranks on you.." Marceline smirked

Ember rolled her eyes checking the waffle maker, "Yea well it's not like you have already.."

Marceline coughed looking down, "Riiiight, you remember how Marshal put your bra in the mailbox...that might have been me.."

Ember slowly turned around with a death glare, "You did WHAT"

Marceline gulped getting up from her seat, "I uhm nothing...I'm sorry but it was funny!"

Ember grinded her teeth as she approached Marceline making the tall pale girl back into the wall, "Oh no I'm not mad... I'm just going to get you back, but I'm not going to tell you when or how.."

Marceline bit her lip, which drove Ember mad, "Ah yea...I'll remember that.."

"You better..." Ember growled playfully returning to her waffles "Oh by the way pop wanted you to help him fix the tractor again, something about a rat chewing the wires or something.."

"Damn things I thought I got rid of them, oh well I'll catch you later." Marceline sighed giving Ember a little side hur, making the girl blush

Heading out the door, Ember sighed leaning into the counter smiling. The smell of Marceline lingered on her skin, she grinned to herself but jumped as the waffle maker went off.

"Damn thing..." she growled opening it up and popping out the waffles

Getting out a plate she placed them down and just about drowned them in syrup, yea she was one of those people. Sitting them down on the counter she took a big bite the syrup trailing down her chin. Marceline burst in the door coughing, her white wife beater was covered in black ..er stuff, and she had fingerprint on her forehead.

"Hey do you have a cloth that I can borrow?" Marceline asked

Ember turned reaching for one of the extra rags they kept handy, she passed it to Marceline letting her hand linger in hers. Marceline frowned, she reached forward dragging her thumb up Embers chin and to her lips. Pulling back she licked off the syrup and winked heading back out.

Ember was practically hyperventilating as Marceline pulled away, she felt her lips shivering at her touch. "Glob I'm a chump..."

* * *

One week later~

Marceline was over excited as she ran back to the little house, she didn't even care that it was a 20 minute walk she was too happy to care. Running out of breath Marceline barely made it in the door as she raced into the kitchen where Ember was. Huffing and puffing she struggled to regulate her heartbeat and breathing. Ember turned her eyes going wide, she hurried to Marcelines side sitting her down.

"Damn it Marceline are you alright?" She asked while getting the tired girl some water

"Yea...I..I have ..great..news!" the pale girl smiled

After passing her the glass Ember sat down, "Oh and what's that?"

"You know that... band I was talking with?" Marceline relaxed

"Mhm. The ones that really liked your songs awhile back?"

"Yea! Well after hanging out for a couple of weeks now they want me to join them!" Marceline squealed with excitement

Embers jaw dropped, "Oh my glob! Really? That's so cool Marce!"

"I know right! Instead of the Scream Queens they're gonna rename it to Marceline and the Scream Queens!" Marceline grinned

"Holy shit! That's totally rad dude!" Ember fist bumped Marceline but apparently it wasn't enough for the over-excited girl

"GAHHH! I'm just so happy!" Marceline picked up Ember in a tight hug

"I'm proud of you Marce!" Ember sighed as she gladly returned the embrace

Marcelines adrenaline rush died down a bit as she loosened her grip on Ember, not letting go completely but visibly relaxing a bit too much. "...Bonnie would be so proud..."

Ember could hear a little cry escape Marcelines lips, "Marcy?"

Marceline tightened her arms around the younger girl, "I miss her so much Em... I've been keeping it all pent up hoping that I'd move on so that she'd finally move on without me... I just wanted her to be happy Em..."

Ember held Marceline slightly confused, '_Why is she so upset I thought they were just...friends.._'

"I just left her there Em, standing in her driveway.. I told her I'd wait and I didn't...I-I just left her to fend for herself. She probably hates me now and never wants to see me again... But I did it out of love ...I didn't want her getting hurt but this hurts more! It hurts so much Em!" Marceline sobbed

Ember could feel her heart start to break, her crush on Marceline was slowly dying with every sob. She sighed and hugged her tighter, if she couldn't have her the least she could do was get the one person that could make her happy to be with her again. Rubbing her back Marceline calmed down a bit and drew back her eyes blood shot.

"I-I'm sorry about..that.." Marceline sniffled

"It's alright Marce, I understand and I'm gonna help you win her back."

Marceline frowned, "Ember I'm grateful for the attempt but my chance is long gone.."

"Non sense! She still loves you and you know it, you're just too stubborn to want her to wait for you like this!" Ember stomped her foot down

"I...Ember I just..."

"You just what Marceline? Just a coward? You think running from your problems is going to solve everything?!"

Marceline could feel anger boiling up inside of her, "Yea well you're one to talk little miss Slap and Run"

Ember gasped, "I don't like him like that.. well...gah! Yea ok Marce I should have given him a chance but that's not going to happen he lives back in Ooo and I'm stuck here until things clear up.."

Marceline gave her a look, "I'll make you a deal... If I try to win Bonnie back will you give Finn another chance?"

"Marceline that's just...I.. fine." Ember growled

Marceline grinned, "There see? Wasn't so hard now was it?"

"One thing numb nuts, how are we going to get there?" Ember scoffed

"Ohh I have my ways..." Marceline smirked

* * *

"So this is your little friend?" Bongo asked as he looked over Ember receiving a death glare

"Yup! Ember is gonna be hitting the road with us!" Marceline grinned

"Sweet man, alright get in the back we got quite a trip" he nodded

All the band members climbed into the tour bus excitedly as they began their tour across Canada. Sure they weren't that big of a group now but with Marceline they got a few gigs here and there. So heading back east is what they all did seeing as they were in Vancouver.

Over the next two weeks they made various stops just about everywhere they could as they traversed across the provinces. The more popular they became the more stops they made, and with their luck they were getting pretty well known. People were starting to actually recognize them and talk about them. By the time they reached the province with the little town of Ooo they were even on the radio. Marceline was a nervous wreck as they entered her long forgotten home. She eyed the streets nervously immediately regretting her request to stop here. Ember saw this and rubbed her back smiling to comfort her.

"Hey Marce it's gonna be alright remember our deal now.."

Marceline gave her a nervous grin but sunk back into her seat as they passed by the highschool. Luckily Marceline wasn't too popular back a few months ago so it was unlikely anyone would recognize her from how much she had matured. But then again the band was pretty popular now even for this small little town, there was bound to be someone whose heard of them.

Marceline took a shaky breathe as the tour bus rolled to a stop in the parking lot of a motel. Getting out and stretching the bandmates gathered their baggage and headed to the main office. Marceline trailed behind trying to calm her breathing and her eyes darted around. Ember frowned and approached the girl embracing her in a tight hug. Marceline let out a small sob and hugged onto the smaller girl.

"It's gonna be alright Marce...I'm right here.." Ember cooed

Marceline nodded sniffling, "I-I know...thanks Em..."

Releasing eachother they gathered their things and hurried to catch up with their friends. Entering the friendly little motel Marceline felt a smile tug at her lips as she began to feel comfortable in a somewhat familiar environment. Walking past Ember she walked up to Keila tapping her shoulder, Keila turned smiling as she dangled some keys in front of her. Marceline returned the smile calling Ember over as they walked down the hall, Bongo and Guy entering a room a little farther down from them. Keila stopped about two doors away, unlocking the door and rushing inside. Marceline sighed as she entered the room aswell, falling onto the bed farthest to the door.

"Wow this place is fancier than it looks!" Keila smirked laying down

"Yea this town takes care of its visitors..." Marceline yawned

Keila started to say something but Marceline didn't hear it, she fell asleep instantly. Snuggling into her comforters she sighed, '_Bonnie...'_

* * *

It had been about a week since the band had settled in, they had planned to stay for about 2 weeks then hit the road again. Marceline walked down the shirt in her red boots and red and black striped long sleeved shirt. '_Two weeks to find Bonnie..'_ she thought, but shrugged it away. A growl from her stomach interrupted any further thoughts, looking around she spotted her old favourite cafe. Grinning she strolled in taking a seat at the bar. Ordering herself a strawberry smoothie Marceline sipped away, enjoying herself she failed to notice Bubblegum and the old gang walk in. Tapping her fingers at the table she heard someone start choking looking down the bar from her sat Bubblegum, Finn and Jake. Marcelines eyes went wide and she looked down hiding her face as she felt her heart start pounding.

Focusing on her phone she tried her best to ignore them, luckily she didn't have to wait long as she heard the bell at the door ding. Glancing over the boys left in a hurry, but there sat Bubblegum with a sad look sipping her drink. Biting her lip Marceline called over the waitress.

"Yes?" she asked

"Give the girl over there another one of these." Marceline pointed to her own glass

The girl nodded fixing another drink, sitting it in front of Bubblegum who started to talk to her. Marcelines heart was racing by now she felt like she was going to puke. Then she heard a sugar sweet voice call over in her direction.

"Thank you kindly for the drink.." Bubblegum smiled

Marceline simply rose her own drink chucking nervously, looking down so Bubblegum would hopefully ignore her. Stealing a glance at Bubblegum she was distracted by her own drink, taking the chance Marceline paid and hurried out of the cafe. Ducking into an alley close by she threw up, shaking violently she clenched her stomach. She was not doing that again, she needed to stay away from Bubblegum. '_She deserves better...'_

Over the next few weeks of course that didn't happen, it was almost like everywhere she went Bubblegum was there. A coincidence, she thought not. What if Bubblegum actually recognized her and was now following her? Nah Bubblegum wouldn't do that. Marceline sighed to herself as she walked to the local bar, it was Bubblegums birthday and she couldn't bring herself to miss it. Rubbing her eyes Marceline approached the parking lot, pausing she heard a shrill scream. Her eyes shooting open she saw Bubblegum being dragged away by some creepy old guy.

Rage boiled through Marcelines veins as she ran up to them tapping on his shoulder, just as her turned Marceline punched him square in the face.

"AH FUCK my nose!" he cursed

He wobbled away as Marceline helped the poor trembling girl up, "Better watch yourself Bonnie." she whispered softly

Bubblegum looked up at her with sad blue eyes, "...Marcy..."

"HEY you get your hands off her!" someone yelled turning Marceline spotted Finn

'_Shit, maybe next time Bonnie_' Marceline sighed letting Bubblegum land on the ground as she sprinted away.

* * *

A month later Marceline had herself seated in her favourite cafe. She had decided to leave the band, they tried to convince her out of it but she said it was her time. They had their goodbyes and left to go on their next tour and hopefully find another lead singer. Before leaving though Keila approached Marceline, handing her the keys to an apartment in Vancouver. "_Don't get yourself killed ya hear?" Keila joked, "Can't promise you I won't" Marceline smirked they hugged and Keila boarded the bus._ Marceline had no worries about money, she had made more than she would ever need from being famous. All she worried about now was Bubblegum, and speak of the devil Bubblegum herself was sitting down the bar from her.

Marceline was too bored to not listen so eavesdropping on them Marceline tuned into their conversation.

"Guys I got accepted into the arts university!" Bubblegum announced in delight

The girls squealed in delight hugging her, the boys cheered giving her hugs aswell. "Aww this means we won't see you anymore.." Finn sighed

"Don't worry Finn we can always skype.." she smiled

The boy nodded, smiling sadly, "Yea I guess, but hey we should be happy for you Peebs!"

Everyone nodded all celebrating with smoothies and treats from the cafe. About half an hour later of discussing her plans in Vancouver, LSP got up.

"Well I'm gonna miss you gurl, but Lady Jake and I gotta run, we got some double dating happening" LSP cheered

They all gave her a few hugs and left, leaving her and Finn sitting at the table. "Uhm I should get going to I actually have a date aswell..."

"Oh with who?" Bubblegum smiled

"FP...she ahh actually liked me all along she was just annoyed that I asked her out at school...something about being improper or whatever.." he chuckled

"Aww, well I'm happy for you Finn, have fun!" she gave him a hug

"Yea you too it's gonna be algebraic I know it!" he called leaving her to herself

Marceline grinned, Ember actually actually held up her end of the deal.

"I hear you're leaving..." Marceline laughed

Bubblgeum looked beside her to find none other then Marceline, "Oh hello! And yes I'm going off to school, finally I can't wait to go I've loved the arts for a long time.."

Marceline nodded, "Music is a personal favourite.."

Bubblegum nodded, biting her lip, "I'm sorry but I feel like we've met before..."

Marceline visibly cringed, "I'm in a band you've probably heard the music before..."

"Oh? What band I don't listen to much.."

"Marceline and The Scream Queens.." Marceline cursed once she said it

Bubblegum took no note of the first name, "Oh were you the girl on guitar?"

Marceline exhaled deeply, "Uhm yea.."

"But you're also the singer?"

"Mhmm that's me..." Marceline grinded her teeth waiting for something

"So I'm guessing you're Marceline then huh?" Bubblegum giggled

Marceline blinked, she just nodded, "Yep the one and only!"

"Well that's cool, it's real nice meeting you! I only new one girl with that name, she's my girlfriend.." Bubblegum blushed

"Is that right?" Marceline exhaled nervously

"Yea... I have seen her in a few months...and probably won't for a few more... But you know she's outta town and stuff.."

"Oh, well I'm sure she had a good reason.." Marceline felt a tug at her heart

"I don't really know at this point...I mean I love her and I hope she loves me but really...I need to move on... I can't keep waiting for her..." Bubblegum sighed

Marceline sipped her drink, "Maybe she wanted you to do better, because she knew you could..?" she hopped Bubblegum would get the message

Bubblegum giggled, "I don't think I could ever do better than Marcy..she was the kindest girl I've ever been with, she was loving caring, always there for me, even though she had a tough exterior I saw right through it she was always my-"

"Big softie..." Marceline felt herself snap her heart warming up,

Bubblegum paused tilting her head, "How did you know that... I always kept it a-"

"Secret? Yea I know Bonnie, that's why I'm the only one who knows..Pinky.." Marceline choked on her words tears coming down her cheeks

Bubblegums eyes went wide she turned the woman was also turned a big toothy grin on her face, "Marcy!"

"Hey Bonnie...ya miss me?" she cried smiling

Bubblegum practically jumped out of her cloths hugging Marceline so fast, she hugged her tightly sobbing into her shirt. "You came back..." she sobbed

Marceline kissed her head, "I said I would..."

Bubblegum continued to cry into her shoulder, finally stopping she pulled back sitting on her lap, "What took you so long?"

Marceline kissed her nose, "I wanted to see if I could get you to move on, I knew you could do better but you're too damn stubborn.."

Bubblegum giggled wrapping her arms around Marcelines neck, "How could I leave you when you were all that was on my mind..."

Marceline smiled leaning forward she kissed Bubblegum deeply and full of passion. Too many days had they been apart, they carved eachothers touch as they pushed against eachother as much as they could. Bubblegum couldn't get enough of her, instantly deepening the kiss by slipping her tongue into Marceline mouth, who let out a moan in response.

Marceline dug her nails into Bubblegums back dragging then across her spine making Bubblegum shudder with delight. Bubblegum weaved her finger through Marcelines hair, giving it a slight tug every-now and then only making Marceline want more. Bubblegum began to grind her hips into Marcelines making the girl growl with pleasure. They pulled apart to breath and because the waitress behind the counter was getting very red.

"Sorry about that.." Bubblegum giggled

Marceline nipped at her ear, "I'm not.." she growled into her ear

"Marcy~ not here..." she giggled

"Your house it is..." Marceline picked up Bubblegum, not before paying for her drinks

"Put me down!" Bubblegum squeaked

"Let me think about that... nope!" Marceline laughed as she walked outside

* * *

**Present Time ~**

Marceline cursed as it started pouring, she hurried along trying to get back home. It had been a week since she heard from Bubblegum or saw her. She felt like shit, she couldn't do anything right lately. Between crashing her car and falling asleep in classes, she was losing it. Sighing she trudged along hoping she could atleast make it her apartment before she was completely soaked. Approaching the entrance to the apartment Marceline heard a soft meow, pausing she looked around, seeing nothing.

"I really am going nuts..." she shook her head

Another meow hit her ears, this time more panicked. A small nudge at her pants made Marceline look down. Her eyes found a small black kitten, it was soaked and shivering, the poor thing got caught in the storm. Marceline couldn't let the thing die so she picked it up, looking it over it had no collar and was dangerously thin.

"Don't worry girl, I won't leave you in the cold..." Marceline cooed

The kitten looked at her with piercing blue eyes, it meowed softly as if to thank her. Smiling for the first time in weeks Marceline cradled the small creature and headed up to her apartment. After drying off herself and the kitten, Marceline filled up a bowl of milk for the kitten. It happily lapped up the milk making Marceline smile. She walked into the bathroom stripping herself and taking a short shower. Once she finished she came out and walked into her room only to find the small kitten curled up on her pillow softly purring as it slept. Marceline didn't have the heart to wake her, so slipping in bed beside the small kitten Marceline yawned as she drifted asleep. Just as she closed her eyes she felt the small kitten curl up against her, Marceline fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Over the next two weeks Marceline was feeling a lot better since this strange little kitten entered her life. It made her happy seeing the little thing grow and cheer her up when she was down. She decided to name her Bubbles, not because she missed Bubblegum but...ok yea she missed Bubblegum. Was it sad and pathetic that she replaced her with a cat? Maybe a little but the kitten made her so happy, she loved the kitten more than anything..except Bonnie. Sighing Marceline laid down on the couch, Bubbles must of heard her because the little kitten came bounding into the room. It pawed at her and gave her a confused meow.

"Yea I know Bubbles... but I want her back.." Marceline sighed

"Meow!" it pawed her face

"No it was my fault I hurt her Bubbles.."

"Meoooow"

"Yea but that's no excuse for me to hurt her as well." Marceline frowned

"Mew!" it sat down beside Marceline

"I know Bubbles but I don't know where she is..."

"She's standing in your doorway." the little kitten meowed

Marceline blinked, standing up she lifted the kitten up to examine her. "Ok I know I've talking to you for awhile now, and I'm a bit out of it but did you just speak!?"

"Yes because your kitten can talk, no it's me Marcy." it said again

"OH MY GLOB I've actually lost it..." Marceline brought the kitten to her chest hugging it, looking over her soft head Marceline saw Bubblegum standing in the doorway to the living room. Marceline froze her wide with terror, sadness and relief. She leaned down to the kitten, still hugging it to her chest.

"Psst Bubbles what do I do?" Marceline whispered

"First of all you can stop talking to your cat, dear glob Marcy I left you alone for a month and you started to go crazy.." Bubblegum sighed


	14. Chapter 14

Marceline pet the kitten making it purr, "I'm sorry but she's all I had left after you left me..."

A look of pain washed over Bubblegum's face, "I didn't leave you I just...needed some time to think.."

"You left me here for weeks, I didn't know where you were, I didn't hear from you nothing! You didn't even say why you were leaving you just walked out of my life, and now you expect me to just act like everything is better again?!" Marceline yelled covering the kittens ears

Bubblegum laughed, "Oh really because you did the exact same thing to me!"

Marceline scowled, "That's not even close I had to leave you, and you knew I was going and not going to be back for a few months. I did it for your own safety, I loved you..."

Bubblegum took a step closer to her frowning, "Don't you still love me?"

Marceline gave her a long hard look, studying her unreadable face, "...I don't know.."

"I see, well I didn't come here to make up with you anyways, I still need those books that I could never find.. Oh and .." Bubblegum keep rambling as Marceline drifted off in thought

The day replayed in her head over and over again, she watched Bubblegum rummage through things still talking. Marceline could only stroke Bubbles head and think to herself. All that they went through swept through her mind at blinding rates, when finally a glint of metal caught her eye.

"You kept it.." Marceline blurted

"Of course I kept them they were...wait what?" Bubblegum asked confused

"You kept the..the ring I gave you.." Marceline choked setting down Bubbles as she walked towards Bubblegum

Bubblegum looked down at her hand, examining the promise ring, "...well yea I never take it off.."

Marceline took Bubblegum's hand into her own softly, feeling the shorter girl shudder at the touch of her lover. "I..completely forgot about it honestly.."

Bubblegum came closer to Marceline, "I never did, it means everything to me. I still remember what you said as if it was yesterday...'it means I will always be faithful to you no matter what I will always..."

" Be by your side until you no longer love me..." Marceline whispered looking into Bubblegum's bright blue eyes

"I will never stop loving you.." Bubblegum smiled tears in her eyes

"Neither will I.." Marceline breathed leaning forward, pressing her cold lips into Bubblegums

Bubblegum melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around Marcelines neck, as Marceline wrapped her arms around Bubblegum's waist bringing them together. Bubbles sat in confusion watching her owner and this strange woman kiss, of course she didn't really know what they were doing but it concerned the young kitten. Was this creature trying to eat her friend and owner?

A loud moan erupted from Marcelines lips as Bubblegum slipped her hand into her pants. Bubbles titled her head with concern, a moan of pain? Her owner must be in trouble, she must do something to stop this creature! Bubbles quickly climbed up onto the couch, and up onto the back slowly advancing towards the back of Bubblegum's head. The kitten narrowed her bright blue eyes as they came inches apart. Letting out a hiss the kitten hoped to scare off the horrible creature attempting to eat her savoir. Unfortunately this 'creature' was too busy rubbing her hands against a very hot Marceline. Bubblegum grinned into the kiss pushing Marceline against the wall behind her, slipping her fingers inside the taller girl making her moan and gasp loudly.

That was the final straw, Bubbles arched her back and pounced. Luckily for Bubblegum, Bubbles was merely a kitten and the distance was too great for the poor little creature to jump. Unluckily for Bubbles she did not know how high up it was until she fell to the ground with a thud. A loud snap pierced the air as Bubbles let out a cry of pain. Marceline instantly pulled away from Bubblegum, pushing her away gently she bent down cradling the kitten.

"Oh Bubbles did you fall?" Marceline cooed

"Meow..." it cried

"Don't you worry Marcy will take you to the vet.." Marceline smiled worried

The kitten rubbed her face against her owners chest, looking up she saw a very angry Bubblegum. The kitten stuck out its little tongue as Marceline walked to the door, Bubblegum gasped hurrying to follow them.

* * *

Marceline thanked the nurse as she returned to the waiting room, sitting down beside Bubblegum she let out a deep sigh.

"Thanks again for coming with me, " Marceline grinned turning to Bubblegum

"It was no problem, if you care for Bubbles, then so do I." Bubblegum smiled

Marceline smiled again taking Bubblegum's hand into her own, rubbing her knuckles with her thumb. Bubblegum moved herself closer to Marceline sitting against her as she laid her head on Marcelines shoulder.

"Seriously though Bonnie, everyone hates me now.. I tried talking to anyone Cake, Moe, my classmates hell even Fionna..none of them want anything to do with me.." Marceline choked back her tears

Bubblegum kissed Marcelines neck softly, stroking her arm, "It's ok, I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding... I haven't tried to talk to any of them myself lately actually.."

"I don't know they wouldn't tell me... they said come back once I sorted my life out.." Marceline sighed leaning into Bubblegum's embrace

"Marcy they're just upset because we had a fight, " Bubblegum turned Marcelines face to hers, "But everything is fine now.."

Marceline smiled giving Bubblegum a peck on the lips and leaning on her again. Waiting another half hour a vet walked towards them, sitting up Marceline looked full of hope and worry.

"Good news is she's fine." she smiled

"Oh thank glob!" Marceline cried

"Wait...what's the bad news?" Bubblegum asked

"Miss Abadeer, have you gone to a vet lately? As in have you taken her to get a check up etc."

Marceline stood, "Well no, she was a stray and I've only had her about a month now.. why?"

The vet took a deep breath pulling her to the side, Marcelines face slowly dropped. Her emotions going to nothing then to tears which spilled out of her eyes. The vet patted her on the back and she walked shakily back to Bubblegum, who immediately wrapped her into her embrace.

"Marcy baby what's wrong?" Bubblegum cooed

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just happy for her.." Marceline sobbed

"What do you mean?"

"Bubble's real name is Pepper... she belonged to someone down the street and in the storm she got out and lost... the family has been looking for her ever since..." Marceline smiled

"Oh, well I guess they want her back?" Bubblegum asked

"I can only assume... I mean they had her for about three weeks.." Marceline sniffed

"Excuse me? Are you Miss Abadeer?" someone asked

Marceline and Bubblegum turned to a young girl, she had neon blue hair and a cute blue dress with buttons of all different colours and shapes.

"That would be me.." Marceline smiled wiping away her tears

"Are you the one who saved Pepper?" her voice filled with hope

Marceline nodded, "Yup.."

The little girl smiled, she ran forward and hugged Marceline, "Thank you..."

Marceline hugged her back, "You're welcome... now you take of her for me ok?"

The little girl pulled back and shook her head, "She's is your kitty now! It's ok I got lots of kitties at home!"

A smile crept over Marcelines face, "You mean it?!"

The little girl nodded, "Yup!"

Marceline hugged the little girl again lifting her off the ground, "Oh thank you!"

The girl giggled as Marceline twirled her around, Marceline slowly stopped and let her down. The girl walked back over to her mother but stopped as Marceline called out to her.

"Thank you..uhm?"

"BMO!" she smiled

"BMO?" Marceline smirked

"Bella Marzipan Olivia, " the mother smiled waving as she left

"Well that's a mouth full..." Marceline scoffed

Marceline felt two smooth arms wrap themselves around her waist, "Hence the nickname BMO?"

Marceline grinned, "I would guess so!"

* * *

"Don't you think it's kind of weird that they just got back together like that.." Cake whispered to Moe

"I don't know... I'm just glad they're not fighting anymore.." he scoffed

"I guess but seriously, where did Bubblegum even disappear off to.." Cake scowled

Moe shrugged leaning back in his chair, "I don't know I would be asking the same about Fionna. I mean as soon as Bubblegum vanished she started leaving and not coming back for hours.."

Cake nodded, "Yea I asked her about it though and she said she had some nature project for art. Had to go out and paint and take pictures all that.."

Moe nodded taking a bite out of his apple, Cake sighed not noticing Fionna take a seat beside her.

"Hey guys!" she smiled

Cake nearly had a heart attack, "Oh my glob Fionna! Shouldn't you be in school?!"

Fionna giggled, "Nah we got a day off today.. I was too bored sitting at home so I came to see you guys!"

"Well just don't scare me like that..." Cake scoffed

Fionna grinned as she sat down, looking across the table her grin dropped. Bubblegum threw a glare at her as Fionna gulped. Gathering her things she stood back up, but before she could dash away Cake gently grabbed her arm.

"Fionna honey what's wrong? You just got here.."

"I uhm just remembered... I have some things I gotta hand in for Monday.. " Fionna muttered getting out of Cake's grasp and running

Bubblegum turned back to Marceline as she talked about some song she wrote, "Hey why'd Fionna leave?" Marceline asked

"I dunno probably some family thing anyways.." Bubblegum rolled her eyes

"Oh..." Marceline frowned making eye contact with Cake, Cake simply shrugged

After lunch Marceline walked Bubblegum to her next class, walking back to hers she stopped as she caught Cake along the way.

"Hey Cake wait up!" Marceline called jogging up to her

"Yea honey?" Cake smiled

"What's up with Bubblegum and Fionna? I mean I saw her glaring at Fionna right before she left.."

"I really don't know... I mean I never saw Bubblegum once after you two had that big fight."

"Do you think maybe Fionna caught her doing something?" Marceline gulped

Cake rubbed her back, "Nah I doubt it maybe they just had a bad run in along the way I'm sure it's fine. But just in case I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious ok?"

Marceline nodded, "Thanks Cake...and..I..I'm sorry for being such a jerk for the past few months. I honestly don't really know what I did but I promise I can make up for it!"

"Marceline what in the world are you talking about?"

Blinking Marceline continued, "Well I tried to call you, text you I even went to your house a few times and you guys ignored me.. said I needed to sort out my life.."

"Marceline this isn't funny, you didn't do any such thing I haven't heard from you in months!"

"But...that's the thing Fionna always answered..she said you guys were all mad at me so I kinda figured I did something wrong.. well obviously I did with Bubblegum but I can fix this too!"

Cake smiled sadly at the determination in Marcelines tired eyes, "You didn't do anything wrong sugar, you've been working yourself too much these past weeks haven't you?"

Marceline could only nod as she looked down at the sidewalk, "Well yea...everyone seems to be avoiding me so I had to work alone and stuff. Without tutoring I had to go get a bunch of jobs to make up for some debt.."

"I understand, but it's all just a misunderstanding ok? I will definitely be having a talk with Fionna now, I mean really we were worried sick about you! Even more than Bubblegum, anyways all you need to do is just buy me some chocolate and I'll still love you."

Marceline snickered, giving Cake her signature smirk, "Will do Cake, and I have lots of money now that Bubblegum is back, she said she'll move in with me again, and my students are starting to talk to me again!"

Cake thought to herself for a moment, "Huh.."

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing just thinking about Moe..heh"

Marceline blinked, "Oh! How have you two been? It's been awhile hasn't it, wasn't your anniversary like a week ago?"

Cake laughed, "Not even Moe remembered that, and yes it was. After he realized what day it was he took me out to dinner, saw a movie, walk in the park, a little fun, hint hint."

Marceline blushed, "Heheh yea that's great I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks hon, anyways I gotta get going, there's some grocceries I need before I start babysitting my kid tonight."

"Mhm, oh hey you babysit?"

"Yup, that and I coach a little kids soccer team, they're just adorable! One of my babies is actually the one I babysit and who helped me get the coaching job too. She's such an angel that BMO.."

Marceline's eyes darted to Cake, "You know the little girl named BMO? Bluish green hair, and cute button dress?"

"Yea she's my baby, that little girl can really sing, and she's really good at video games.. you should come over sometime and help out."

"I'd like that, she's the little girl who had Bubbles, but let me keep her. She's seems really nice I look forward to it." Marceline smiled

Cake gave her a hug as she walked away, "I'll see you around honey!"

"Later Cake!"

* * *

_About two weeks later ~_

"No no there.. hmm a little to the left.. there perfect!" Bubblegum sighed

Marceline wiped her brow as she backed away from the wall. Bubblegum was re-furnishing her apartment now that they had moved in together. Sure they meant to do it after they graduated but Bubblegum felt it would help keep their relationship strong. And the last thing Marceline wanted was to have another fight with Bubblegum.

"It looks great babe." Marceline grinned admiring the artwork

"Of course I picked it out after all.."

"Would you like supper now or later, because I've been looking up a few new recipes and I think you'll love them!" Marceline beamed

"Since when do you cook?" Bubblegum snickered

"Well I didn't have much to do in the past while so I started taking up cooking when I wasn't working.." Marceline took out a few utensils

Bubblegum nodded watching her from the island, "Very nice, now my little chef what is for dinner?"

Marceline smirked, "That my dear is a secret."

Bubblegum pouted, about to say something she was interrupted by her phone. Looking down and frowning she sighed getting up and heading to the door.

"Bonnie babe what's up?" Marceline called from the pantry

"I have to go meet someone, I'll be back before you know it!" Bubblegum yelled closing the door behind her

Marceline frowned but went back to whatever she was doing beforehand. She had noticed a change in Bubblegum, she was more cocky and controlling these days. As her herself seemed more reserved and kind, as if they had almost switched some personality traits. It was nothing of her concern really, she was content anyways. It was nice to have Bubblegum back, and for her to forgive her. There still wasn't any talk of what Bubblegum had been doing though, she just said work and you'll understand later. Sure it kinda bugged her but still, she had to trust Bubblegum she'd tell with time.

About an hour later supper was finally ready, Marceline beamed at her creation. Setting up the table that Bubblegum had gotten, she lit some candles and set up their dinner. Getting out some wine which she had bought a lot of in the past few weeks, she poured two glasses and sat down waiting. The steam coming off the plates reassured her that it would be awhile until it was cold, but the aroma was making her mouth water. As ten minutes past Marceline bit her lip, Bubblegum wouldn't mind if she took a nibble, right? Surely she wouldn't mind that Marceline had ate without her in the thirty minutes that added on to her absence. Hopefully she wouldn't notice that Marceline had downed more than half the bottle waiting for two hours.

Sighing Marceline got up, taking her dishes and cleaning them up she left the table as it was with Bubblegum's meal still steaming after she had reheated it several times. The candles were half their original size, and the wine..well she could always get more. Stripping herself down and taking out her ponytail Marceline wandered into her room. Hoping into bed her heart ached Bubblegum like it had for a very long time, but this time a paranoid worry. What if Bubblegum was cheating on her, or maybe she got in an accident, or her dad got her or... No she can't have those thoughts. Bubblegum is fine she just had to meet her friend or whatever.

Marceline finally drifted off about an hour later, her snores soft but not loud enough to hide the noise coming from the entrance of the house. Bubblegum entered the apartment tired and cranky, looking at the table she saw the meal Marceline had left her. A little smile upon her lips as she cleaned it up, perking up after washing she heard Marcelines soft snores. Following them into their bedroom Bubblegum changed into pajamas and climbed in with her. Cuddling up against Marceline tall form, the sleeping girl grumbled as she woke up.

"Mhmm...Bonnie?" She mumbled still half asleep

"Yea it's me sugar, just go back to sleep.."

"Ok...love you..."

Bubblegum kissed her cheek, " I love you too, baby.."


End file.
